Amor anestesiado en transición
by JackieVodka
Summary: La vida de las niñas no termina a la salida de casa de Maca, Valentina y Pía aún tienen muchos asuntillos pendientes.
1. Fuera de la casa de Maca pero aún juntas

Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde que salimos de casa de Maca. Creo que Nina y Greta aún siguen ahí; supe que la pobre de Greta fue en busca de Emiliano y lo vio con su nueva novia, aunque no me extraña. Emiliano me había contado antes de su decisión de desintoxicarse de Greta, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo…en fin. Supongo que ahora le toca crecer sola, aunque la entiendo muy bien y me da tristeza, porque parte de mi vive lo que ella. No igual, claro está, pero parecido.

Mi vida desde la salida de la casa de Maca no ha sido muy intensa que digamos, pero hay ciertas cosillas que debo contar. Me fui a vivir con Valen. Sí, lo que pasa es que no quería vivir con mi mamá, Valen tampoco quería irse a su casa porque no se lleva nada bien con su familia, siempre me dice que soy su única familia, su mejor amiga, que me adora y blah blah. La verdad es que me costó tomar esta decisión, porque ya verla como una amiga no era algo fácil para mí.

Supuse que vivir con ella sería un suplicio; pero no resultó tal cosa, la verdad es que ha sido bastante grato. Algo diferente de cómo era en Casa de Maca. Creo que hasta me ha ayudado; si bien, no puedo negar que mi amor por ella no desapareció, con la convivencia diaria, verla como una amiga era más fácil, no sabría explicar por qué, pero a veces como que se me olvidaba que la amaba y me limitaba a disfrutar de su compañía, de su alegría, de su vida…

Nuestro departamento era un lugar pequeñito pero muy lindo. No era así cuando llegamos, las paredes estaban de un color damasco desquebrajado, todo estaba sucio, la ausencia de muebles le daba un aspecto de abandonada y el baño estaba lleno de moho. Además de una que otra ventana rota. Valen insistió en que pintáramos las paredes rojas, dice que ese color tiene mucha actitud, yo no me opuse, siempre me ha gustado el rojo. Limpiamos el departamento, cambiamos algunas ventanas y pusimos pocos, pero muy bonitos muebles. El espacio de la sala era chiquito, pero aún así pudimos acomodar un sofá para dos y un equipo formidable que Valen trajo de su antigua casa. Una mesita redonda con dos sillas un poco incómodas.

La cocina fue un reto, porque no éramos precisamente ricas. Pero la mamá de Val le dio algo de plata cuando ella se fue, sentía esa responsabilidad. A Valen le costó aceptarla porque no es de las que se llamen aprovechadora. Pero la necesidad esta vez la hizo aceptar el dinero sin chistar. Y para completar la salita comedor pusimos un estante para acomodar libros, revistas, discos, o lo que fuera.

El baño como todo lo demás era pequeño, pero tenía una tina formidable; es una de las cosas que más me gusta de la casa. Aunque el lugar era pequeño tenía dos habitaciones, así que nos pudimos acomodar muy bien. En el mío me alcanzo una cama mediana, un clóset y un escritorio. Val no puso escritorio en su habitación, puso una cama muy grande, me dijo que le gustaban los espacios grandes cuando de dormir se trataba, tampoco puso clóset, porque dijo que no le gustaban, no me puedo imaginar por qué (ja!), sólo puso una cajonera y su guitarra por supuesto!

Yo encontré trabajo en un hotel, de recepcionista. No tenía grandes cualidades, pero el hecho de hablar inglés me ayudó mucho. Me pagaban bien, me trataban bien. Era un buen trabajo, sino fuese por un pequeñísimo detalle, que ahora no tiene mucha importancia en todo caso. Los tres mosqueteros amigos de Adela llegaron ahí a trabajar de botones y por primera vez el trabajo les estaba durando. Aunque con el tiempo debo decir que Axl se me hizo menos desagradable; después de todo no puedo culparlo por amar a Valentina. Y bueno…sus locuras de vez en cuanto me hacían amenas las tardes.

Valen siguió trabajando en su música y para ayudar con los gastos se puso a trabajar como cajera de un supermercado. Siempre me llegaba contando llena de rabia alguna pelea que tuvo con cierto cliente y yo me reía a carcajadas! La vida con Val era realmente bella, aún como amigas.

De vez en cuando recibimos mail de las otras niñas, incluso de Adela, pero no nos hemos visto muy seguido que digamos… en las fechas importantes, sin embargo, acordamos juntarnos siempre.

A pesar de ser jóvenes nos la llevábamos muy bien con nuestra independencia, y acordamos estudiar en el próximo año, no sabíamos que íbamos a estudiar cuando fuésemos a la universidad, pero una cosa si era clara, tenía que ser en la misma. Para vernos aunque sea en los descansos o la hora de comer.

En las noches al llegar de nuestro trabajos siempre armábamos algo entretenido para hacer, o ver una película, o a veces Valen tocaba la guitarra y ambas cantábamos, otras veces subíamos el volumen al equipo de sonido y nos poníamos a bailar horas por toda la casa. Otros días juegos de mesa y otros tanto sólo conversábamos.

Cierto día estaba en la recepción del hotel como de costumbre y una chica, muy bella debo decir, se acercó al mesón con la mirada un poco perdida. No tenía aspecto de ser de por aquí, era joven, muy rubia, corte de melena, liso, ojos azules, casi color cielo, piel muy bien cuidada, delgada, pero no muy alta. Me miró y me pregunto dónde estaba la habitación 120; debe haber estado muy perdida, porque el hotel sólo tenía 60 habitaciones, pero de todas maneras era muy lujoso. En ese momento note su acento, obviamente no era de acá.

-Estás segura de que 120 es el número de tu habitación?- le pregunte con voz suave

-La verdad es que no estoy segura. Es que no soy de estos lugares, ando muy desorientada.- Me dijo poniendo una cara como de desesperación, pero tierna a la vez.

- Tienes reservación? Si tienes me das tu nombre y lo buscamos en la red.

- Anabella Davis- me dijo y es lo único que dijo segura.

- Déjame ver…ah, sí, acá estás, Anabella Davis en la habitación número 12, no 120!- le dije con una carcajada.

- Lo siento, es que no estaba muy segura de…- se sonrojó.

- No, por favor, no te disculpes. Llamaré al botones para que te acompañe a la habitación- Busque con la mirada a Piti, Fatu o Axl, pero ninguno de los tres estaba.- Y donde se han metido estos tres ahora?

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ir sola.

- No como crees, con lo perdida que estabas, mejor yo te llevo, ven, sígueme- le dije mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

La habitación estaba sólo en el segundo piso por lo que el trayecto no fue muy largo. De segundos en segundos me miraba confundida y cuando le devolvía la mirada ella posaba la cabeza nerviosa hacia abajo, eso me dio mucha risa; este trabajo me había enseñado a dejar de la do la timidez, una tiene que aprender a tratar con todo tipo de gente y por lo general son personas muy pedantes, pero esta chica era diferente, tan tímida, que me recordaba a mi misma en tiempos anteriores.

Llegamos a la habitación y después de agradecerme mucho me pregunto mi nombre, y se lo dije mientras nos apretábamos la mano a modo de presentación. Luego volví a mi lugar de trabajo.

Los tres bobos estaban ahí en la recepción desordenando mis papeles, y cuando les pregunte donde estaban me respondieron lo mismo de siempre, que estaban comiendo. Supongo que debí haberme disgustado, pero me había agradado Anabella, por lo cual lo dejé pasar.

Después de un rato de estar en la recepción haciendo lo mío chequé mi teléfono celular como siempre y había un mensaje de Valen " Vamos por un helado después del trabajo?" , le respondí "Más te vale , paso por ti". Cuando levante la vista después de haber enviado el mensaje me encontré con la cara de Anabella sonriente. Me asuste un poco de la sorpresa.

-Hola- me dijo- Perdón por haber estado tan callada hace un rato…es que vengo llegando acá y la verdad es que has sido la única persona amable conmigo Pía… estoy acá porque mi papá vino a una conferencia de enfermedades respiratorias. Es un doctor muy reconocido, pero su trabajo nos arrastra a todas partes. Bueno, no te quiero aburrir contándote mi vida. Pero…estoy muy aburrida y no conozco a nadie…excepto a ti. Me permitirías invitarte un café?

Me pareció muy extraña la naturalidad con la que hablaba ahora a pesar de haber sido tan tímida hace unos momentos, pero la invitación me agradó bastante. Debo confesar que Anabella me parecía muy simpática y además atractiva.


	2. Anabella

Ese día me peleé con dos imbéciles más que quería pagar con dinero falso. Cómo me asfixiaba este trabajo, ansiaba volver a mi departamento, a mi música y a Pía… De hecho hace tiempo que no salíamos por la ciudad. Así que me pareció buena idea invitarla a tomar un heladito! Le mande un mensaje y ella me indicó que vendría por mí.

La verdad es que nunca espere querer tanto a alguien como quiero a Pía. A veces pienso que somos como almas gemelas, y es que siempre me rio con ella, siempre me hace sentir tranquila, cómoda, cálida. Y luego cuando estoy acá siento mucha ansiedad por volver a ver a mi amiga…amiga, sí, es el acuerdo en el que habíamos quedado por mi propia decisión, y debo confesar que para mí no era fácil tampoco; yo sé que Pía me ama, pero el amor complica tanto las cosas, es más fácil ser amigas, no? Sin embargo a veces siento mis instintos despertar cuando la veo. Cuando la sorprendo mirándome con esos ojos oscuros y cuando me acaricia la cara por uno u otro motivo. Pero la verdad que para ser más que su amigas aún me falta valentía…sí, no soy tan Valientina después de todo.

A veces Ana se me viene a la memoria y no me imagino lo que sería de mi si ahora le pasará algo a Pía, no sería capaz de soportar ese dolor de nuevo, más aún sin tener a una Pía que me de consuelo…lo estaría perdiendo todo.

Bueno, ya casi era la hora de salir, y sólo quería que pasaran luego los 20 minutos que faltaban para las 8 y ver la carita de Pía. En eso vibra mi celular con un mensaje de texto nuevo. Era de Pía "Lo siento Valen, algo se presento, llegaré un poco más tarde, dejamos el helado para otro día, si? Te adoro! Pía". Maldita sea! Bueno…será en otra ocasión. Supongo que me conformaré con tocar la guitarra al llegar a casa.

A eso de la once llegó Pía con una gran sonrisa en su cara. No sé por qué eso me inquietó. Y sin querer parecerlo le pregunte con el tono más sereno que pude.

Y por qué vienes llegando a esta hora, nunca te quedas hasta tan tarde! Te están masacrando en el trabajo, verdad? Mi pobre Pía!- dije sonriendo.

No valen…estaba con una amiga. Bueno, no sé si es amiga- rió estúpidamente- digo, es que sólo la conocí hoy, y es extranjera, me invitó a tomar un café y me dio pena decirle que no.

No puedo decir que las palabras de Pía me alegraron, de hecho sentí bien feo en el pecho. No era el hecho de que hubiese estado tomando un café con la chica esta, sino que sonriera tan tontamente.

Pero parece que te la has pasado muy bien con ella, no?

Sí, es bastante simpática. Al principio estaba muy cohibida, pero creo que ya se soltó del todo. Bueno y tiene una vida muy interesante porque su papá es un medico muy famoso y tiene que dar muchas conferencias alrededor del mundo entonces viaja mucho y conoce muchos lugares. Tiene unas fotos bellísimas de Australia con koalas y todo...

Ah, sí? pues…que emocionante, quien fuera ella, no? Disculpa, pero no me siento muy bien creo que me iré a dar un baño.

Desde el baño pide escuchar que ponía música muy cursi, me extraño porque no es muy común en ella.

Los días siguientes era lo mismo. Pía llegaba tarde con cara de boba y mi inquietud crecía más. A veces sólo me saludaba y alegaba estar cansada y se iba a acostar de inmediato. Eso si me enojaba, sé que en algunos casos no tenía nada que reclamarme, pero como su amiga sentía que me estaba dejando de lado.

Ya seis días había pasado con el mismo comportamiento. Y sentí la necesidad de saber más de esta chica a la que Pía veía todos los días, pero no quería preguntarle directamente a ella, creo que me daba un poco de vergüenza, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado no podía empezar a armarle escenitas, y sé que si se lo preguntaba me terminaría enojando.

Si se habían conocido en el trabajo lo más sensato era hablar con alguien que también trabajara allí. Así que llame a Axl por teléfono en mi hora de comer.

Hola, Axl? Soy Valentina.

Dragoncita! Que sorpresa, me llamas porque me extrañas?

No Axl, no seas baboso! Jajaja! No…la verdad es que te llamo para preguntarte por alguien.

No! No creo que me quieras preguntar por Pía , si la ves todos los días!

Ese es el problema! Que ya no la veo tan seguido! Tu sabes quién es la amiguita que tiene Pía allá en el hotel?

Mmm…ah! Te refieres a Anabella! Pues ella es una huésped de acá, que por cierto está como quiere! No me malinterpretes dragoncita, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti! Pero es una chica muy guapa y parece que ella y Pía se han hecho muy amigas, siempre las veo conversando y después del trabajo Pía a veces va con ella a los ascensores, supongo que al cuarto de ella. O a veces salen por ahí. La verdad es que acá casi están pegadas! Jajaja! Pía habla con ella más de lo que trabaja!

Cada palabra de Axl me daba más miedo. Pero no, ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que Pía y ella se conocieron…pero…y cuando Pía y yo nos conocimos? También nos hicimos inseparables en un solo un segundo. Pero esto no era lo mismo…lo de yo y Pía era diferente. Claro que lo era…me intentaba calmar con estos pensamientos.

Está bien! Suficiente información por el momento Axl, Gracias por todo!

No te pongas celosa dragoncita, si la señorita Pía está igual de clavada por ti que yo.

Jajaja! No seas baboso Axl, si no tiene que ver con eso…era sólo curiosidad.- y colgué.

Pero la verdad es que no era sólo curiosidad…tenía miedo, me sentía insegura. Pero decidí dejarlo pasar por un tiempo más.

Pasaron dos semanas y Pía llegaba tarde menos seguido. Aun así me seguía molestando, pero es que ni siquiera me la había presentado, ni siquiera la había traído acá para conocerla, no conocerla acrecentaba mi inseguridad. Y más aún un día que me texteó esto "no me esperes Val, cenaré con Anabella, llegare muy tarde". Pero lo peor fue que esa noche no llegó muy tarde, sino que no llegó. Esa vez si estaba enojadísima.

La tarde siguiente le recordé lo de la invitación a del helado. Aceptó con agrado y yo la pase a buscar al hotel. Con suerte y vería a la misteriosa Anabella!

La vi salir con su uniforme de recepcionista, esos trajes grises que le sentaban tan bien, y esas minifaldas que a veces me desordenaban los hormonas! No tuve suerte y ni luces de Anabella.

Cuando estábamos en la heladería la conversación iba como cualquier otra, hasta que tuve el coraje de tocarle el tema.

Y… no viste hoy a Anabella? -Dije fingiendo desinterés. Primero me miro un poco intrigada y luego respondió con naturalidad.

Claro que si, la veo todos los días.

Ah!... es que, no me has dicho mucho últimamente, y si no te preguntaba ahora ni enterada estoy de que te ves todos los días con ella. Y por qué tanta cita y todo? Y además de todo no llegas a dormir! Pía yo se que lo que no debería estar reclamándote, pero es que me preocupaste anoche y me siento abandonada últimamente. – Me miro en silencio un rato

Lo siento Val…no te comente nada porque creí que no te interesaba.

Pía , claro que me interesa, todo lo tuyo me interesa, somos mejores amigas, recuerdas?- le tomé la mano sobre la mesa.- Me sonrió.

Bueno siendo así…de hecho hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo sonriendo y como juguetona, pero mientras lo decía torpemente metió parte de su puño en la copa de helado que aún estaba hasta arriba- Pero que tonta soy!

Deja, voy a buscar una servilleta- dije apresuradamente.

No Val, descuida, voy al baño a limpiarme mejor, espérame, vuelvo enseguida- me guiñó un ojo y se fue al baño.

Mientras esperaba su teléfono que estaba en la mesa vibró, tenía un mensaje de texto nuevo y justamente de Anabella, no pude resistir la curiosidad y le leí. "Thanks for last Night; It was the best night ever. Love you, A. " (Gracias por lo de anoche, fue la mejor noche de todas, te quiero, A.)

Mi mano templó un instante con el celular en mano, no devolví a su lugar y miré el suelo algún rato, no sé cuanto exactamente. Sólo salí de mi trance cuando escuche la voz de Pía.

Val, estás bien? Estás pálida!- me dijo sorprendida.

No pasa nada Pía- sólo sentí un mareo.

Sí quieres nos podemos ir y en casa te cuido- dijo muy tiernamente acariciando mi mano. Me gustaría decir que eso me tranquilizó, pero caso contrario me sentí peor. Sólo podía pensar en Anabella y la noche maravillosa que ella y Pía tuvieron juntas. Estaba a punto de estallar, pero…con qué cara? Si después de todo no tenía ningún derecho a protestar al respecto.

No Pía, está bien, mejor cuéntame lo que me ibas a decir.

Te iba a decir algo? Sobre qué?

Sobre Anabella- dije arrastrando su nombre al pronunciarlo.

Ah! Si…eso- miro hacia los lados, luego hacia el suelo.

Es que ella y yo. Pues… tenemos algo Val, estoy muy contenta- dijo, pero con una mueca extraña, casi como si le avergonzara.

Algo? Qué es algo? Una relación romántica?

Si…

Y anoche también estabas con ella supongo! Dije alzando mucho la voz, de verdad sentía que tenía un bomba dentro.-Pero eres tan irresponsable que ni siquiera me avisas que te vas a quedar fuera la noche entera, y yo preocupada! Y te la estabas pasando tan bien que..!

Val, no me hables así, - me interrumpió-no me trates mal! Por qué estás gritando?

Y me di cuenta que está sobre reaccionando y estaba armando una escena! Pía me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y también uno que otro cliente de la heladería.

Lo siento Pía! Lo siento, de verdad, perdón es sólo que te llegó un mensaje y lo leí y o, perdón, pero yo…

No sabía que más decir, ella se sorprendió mucho, hasta puedo asegurar que sintió miedo, y vio su móvil en seguida, leyó el mensaje y me miro mordiéndose la comisura inferior de los labios.

Bueno Val, no sé qué decir al respecto. No me ha molestado que lo leyeras de todos modos. Pero no sé qué es lo que a ti te molesta. Te molesta que pase mucho tiempo con ella?

La verdad es que sí Pía, pero no vayas a pensar otra cosa. Lo que pasa es que eres mi mejor amiga y bueno, me siento como desplazada!- dije de manera muy grave- ella se entristeció, me amargaba verla triste, sobre todo si era por mi culpa, así que para suavizar un poco las cosas le dije- recuerdas que te dije que si querías más a tu chica que a mi te armaría un escándalo…!

Jajaja! Val estás loca, no puedo querer a nadie como te quiero a ti!- dijo ahora muy sonriente.

Eso me tranquiliza mucho, pero también tienes que demostrármelo, eh?- le dije acariciando su cara.


	3. Mi historia entre tus dedos

**Roitjet: Jajaja sí en luego Valentina se pone más Valentona y hasta Calentina debo decir xD. Gracias por pasarte a leerlo y dejar un comentario :D Y claro, felices fiestas para ti también.**

**Karen: Sí es la única forma, y ciertamente se dará cuenta! Gracias por pasarte a comentar.**

**GinebraRemyHadley: Gracias por tu comentario, a mí también me alegra y espero que muchos más se nos sumen, porque esto de leer y escribir a veces hasta está mejor que la serie…a veces los fans son mejores guionistas :P. Sólo deberían ponernos más atención a todos los fans. Con eso lograrían mucho.**

**Con respecto a este capítulo les sugiero escuchar las canciones que se mencionan ahí. De verdad sólo búsquenlas por Youtube, así entenderán mejor la emoción de algunas partes :P. eso Felices fiestas a todas!**

No sabía que pensar de Val. Este último tiempo se ha estado comportando de manera muy extraña. Yo a veces llego un poco tarde y pongo mi mejor cara, pero siempre que trato de hablar con ella me responde con evasivas y se va a su cuarto. A veces hasta pienso que puede estar celosa de mi cercanía con Anabella y me alegro un poco, pero el otro día en la heladería me dejo muy claro que efectivamente estaba celosa, pero porque éramos amigas y todo el rollo. No digo que este mal, pero aún no me acostumbro del todo.

Por otro lado efectivamente me acerqué mucho a Anabella, resulto ser una chica sensacional. No teníamos mucho en común, pero logramos llevarnos de maravillas. Una de las noches que estaba con ella en su cuarto sólo pasó, ella me besó y yo la besé de vuelta y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba reposando la cabeza en su almohada al lado de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío. Sería fácil decir que me arrepentí, pero la verdad es que hace tanto tiempo que alguien no me hacía sentir querida, querida y deseada al mismo tiempo…con Valen siempre fue dar sin recibir nada a cambio y creo que por momentos eso estaba bien. Pero luego pensaba que después de todo soy un humano corriente, muy presa de sus pasiones, y eso estaba bien. Anabella estaba bien…

Val insistió en que la llevará al departamento para conocerla. Yo accedí, pero no me sentía muy cómoda al respecto.

Aquel día Anabella tocó a la puerta y Valentina fue a abrir, yo me quedé observando desde la mesita.

Se saludaron de sendos besos en las mejillas y Anabella le entrego una botella de vino que había traído a la cena. Vi la cara de Val y me causo mucha gracia. Levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca de "nosotras no somos tan finas". Anabella llegó hasta donde estaba yo y me besó brevemente en los labios, me ruborice un poco; creo que Valen también se lo hizo.

-Así que tú eres la famosísima Valentina! Pía siempre habla sobre ti! Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte! Diríase que eres mi cuñada?- Anabella trataba de bromear, pero la verdad es que su chiste no nos cayó bien a ninguna de las dos.

-Pía no es mi hermana. Así que no veo por qué deba ser yo tu cuñada- dijo Valen secamente. Anabella notó una mala vibra en la respuesta de Valen y se quedó callada, totalmente intimidada.

-Bueno! … Y si cenamos?- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude inventar para destensar un poco el ambiente.

La cena estuvo llena de tensión aunque trataba de amenizar las cosas. Pero lo increíble fue que después de comer y pasar un rato las tres juntas Anabella y Valentina parecían estar llevándose muy bien.

Valen nos mostró una nueva canción que estaba componiendo. Era bellísima. Le puso "puntos suspensivos", y Anabella no hacía más que halagar el talento de Valentina. Después de un largo rato cantando y hablando de la vida Anabella anunció que debía irse. Nos contó brevemente que su padre estaba pensando quedarse en el país y que por eso tenía que madrugar para ir a cotizar algunas casas. Su noticia al contrario de alegrarme me puso un poco nerviosa. Anabella estaba bien, pero me tranquilizaba el hecho de pensar que sería algo así como un amor fugaz. Si se quedaba tal vez se prestara para algo más serio, pero no podía olvidar que para mí, ella era mi plan B, pero al parecer yo para ella era mucho más que eso y la situación esta me asustaba un poco.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasó, casi 6 meses, y mi cariño por ella crecía cada día un poquito más. A veces hasta ni recordaba que amaba a Valen. No es que no lo sintiera, es sólo que lo olvidaba.

Y no era por mi culpa, creo yo. Porque Valen andaba cada día más odiosa, apenas y me hablaba, por todo me respondía mal, pareciera que todo lo que yo le decía le molestaba. Esto me hacía sentir fatal. Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que me acarició una mejilla, o que me celebró alguna idea. Sé que sólo habían pasado algunos meses pero sentir a Valen así me hacía pasar el tiempo más lento.

Y de pronto sin saber cómo Anabella Davis pasó a ser parte importante de mi vida.

Creo que fueron sus detalles, las miradas tiernas que siempre tenía para mí, la confianza que me depositaba y que también tenía en sí misma. Su Valentía cuando me presento a su padre como su novia. La pasión que sentía por mí que yo también sentía correr por mi cuerpo. Ella me gustaba, me hacía sentir bien…me hacía sentir segura, y esa seguridad que sentía con ella me hacía permanecer allí.

Pasaron algunas semanas, y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Valen. Le quería hacer una fiesta genial! Quería reconciliarme con ella simbólicamente, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué estábamos peleadas…pero eso parecía. A veces me daban ganas de seguir pensando que estaba celosa, pero trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, ya que, aunque había posibilidades de que así fuera, si no era así sería otra decepción más y prefería no ilusionarme.

Pedí ese día libre para preparar todo en el departamento e invité a las chicas! No invité a Anabella porque me pareció que hubiera sido desubicado. Puse unos cuantos globos, y compré muchas cosillas para comer, y alguna que otra también para beber !

Las chicas estaban citadas a las 7:30 para que tuviéramos todo listo a las 8 a la hora que Valen llegara.

A eso de las 7:15 llegaron Nina y Greta, con unos paquetitos en la mano, les indiqué que los dejaran al lado del otro paquete un poco más grande, el mío, que estaba sobre la mesita de té.

No tardaron en llegar Adela y Marisa "nos encontramos en el ascensor", explicó Adela, también dejaron sus regalos en la mesita de té.

Hablamos un poco de la vida, los últimos sucesos. Nina dijo que quería aprender a tocar variados instrumentos, en especial el piano, y explorar otros estilos de música además del pop, con el propósito de volverse una artista más completa, para poder sentirse de verdad orgullosa cuando escuchara una canción de ella en la radio, Marisa por supuesto la estaba ayudando, como su más fiel apoyo emocional. Greta, por su parte nos contó que Emiliano se había enterado de que ella lo había visto con la chica y fue a casa de Maca a darle explicaciones. Greta le dijo que no necesitaba perdonarle nada, y que no le guardaba ningún rencor, pero que necesitaba crecer por ella misma, y no depender del amor de un hombre siempre, así que, según nos contó, cortó por lo sano. Y Adela… la vida de Adela era pura miel sobre hojuelas con Ignacio desde que salimos de Casa de Maca. Y luego ellas me preguntaron por mi vida y cuando estaba a punto de contarles sentimos el ruidito de las llaves en la puerta.

-Es Valen- susurré lo más fuerte que pude.

Todas tratamos de escondernos donde pudiésemos, pero sin mucho éxito. Adela y Greta se peleaban por el espacio que está detrás del sillón, Nina y Marisa se acomodaron debajo de la mesa, y así como estaban las cosas no me quedó otra que quedarme parada frente a la puerta.

Valen entró y se quedo mirando mi cara de circunstancia y al los poco segundos todas salieron de sus escondites y gritaron "sorpresa!"

-Pero…que hacen aquí niñas!- exclamó Valen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Aquí, tu mujer te organizó una fiesta y nos invitó- La respuesta de Adela nos dejó a mí y a Valen marcando ocupado "tu mujer"… que lindo sonaba! Pero por la cara de desconcierto de Valen vi que no le cayó nada bien la broma, aunque todas las otras morían de la risa, y yo de vergüenza.

- Bueno, pero vamos a celebrar que para eso vinimos!- gritó eufórica Greta.

-Pero esperen tenemos que cantarle el cumpleaños feliz primero!-Pidió Marisa.

-What! No, yo no puedo gastar mis preciosas cuerdas vocales en cosas como estas- Todas le dimos un empujón a Nina por su comentario.

-No te preocupes Lady Caca, que esto no saldrá en tu próximo DVD, eso si llegas a tener uno- Todas reímos, hasta la misma Nina.

-Hey! No que me iban a cantar el cumpleaños?- reclamó Valen. Entonces todas le cantamos con la mejor voz que pudimos!

Las seis nos abrazamos eufóricamente y reímos un rato. Estuvimos bailando y bebiendo unas horas; la estábamos pasando de maravillas! Y para esa hora ya teníamos unas copas en la sangre.

En eso Marisa sugirió que abriésemos los regalos a lo que todas parecieron responder con mucho entusiasmo.

-Oye Valentina, abre el mío primero- se adelantó Nina entregándole un paquetito pequeño y cuadrado.

Valentina lo abrió y era un disco de Nina. Todas miramos boquiabierta con cara de "no pues ser tan ególatra!" pero Nina explicó que era un disco especial en donde había grabado una canción para todas nosotras, lo que nos saco un sincero "awwww" a todas…aunque aún no me aprendo la canción esa.

-Toma Valentina, me costó mucho encontrarte algo apropiado- dijo Greta a modo de disculpa por si a Valentina no le gustaba el regalo que yacía en la bolsita.

Valen metió la mano y la saco con una hermosísima camisa verde con cuadritos al muy estilo de ella, -Wow! Gracias, está hermosa!- exclamó Valen. Le gustó tanto que se la puso inmediatamente sobre la camiseta blanca que llevaba, vi la cara de Greta satisfecha.

-Toma Valen, este es mío, ábrelo, ábrelo!- suplicaba Marisa en medio de saltitos, que nos hicieron reír a todas.

Valentina desgarro el papel y lució unos finos suspensores blancos de cuero.

-Wow! Voy a estar con todo el estilo de hoy en adelante al parecer!

-Bueno ya! Que me toca a mi ahora!- Adela depositó sobre las manos de Valentina una bolsita de regalo mediana- Me costó mucho hacerle los retoques así que espero que te guste.

Valentina sacó lo que había dentro y el regalo se llevo una carcajada de parte de todas y una gran sonrisa de parte de Valen. Era una muñeca de porcelana peinada y vestida exactamente como Valen!

-Ahora sí que te luciste Adela! Esta bellísima, bueno, si se parece a mí cómo no va a estarlo!

- Bueno y Pía no tiene regalo?- Preguntó Nina. Valentina me miró con cara de interrogante.

-Sí, claro que tengo!- Inmediatamente fui a buscar mi paquete, era un poco grande.

Valentina lo abrió emocionada y cuando retiro el papel gritó- Una máquina de Karaokes! Es perfecta! Gracias Pía- dijo besándome la mano, lo cual me hizo dar un silencioso suspiro hace mucho que Valen no me hacía ningún cariñito.

-Probémosla! – sugirió Marisa, idea que todas le celebramos.- y tiene canciones de Nina?

- Habrá que probarla, pero no creo Mari- dije riendo.

Instalamos la maquina al equipo que tenía una pantalla, por lo cual no necesitábamos televisor.

-Bueno, yo quiero empezar!- dijo Greta- pónganme una canción!

- Bueno…- decía Adela buscando- para Lolita que mejor canción que… - apretaba una y otra vez los botones del control remoto, parece que ya tenía una canción en mente- esta!

Todas estallamos en carcajadas cuando escuchamos" Careless whisper" de George Michael! Sí, es verdad, le quedaba muy bien esa canción a Lola.

Greta al contrario de enojarse rió con la ocurrencia de Adela e incluso hizo algunos pasitos sensuales de baile, lo que nos dio aún más risa, y orgullosa cantó la canción bastante bien para no cantar muy a menudo.

Nina no quiso cantar y si no había canciones de Nina, Marisa dejó pasar su turno para pensar en que quería cantar.

Fue el turno de Adela y Valentina le dijo- Está Adela, te queda como anillo al dedo!- y empezó a sonar "el amor de mi vida" de Camilo Sesto. Todas reímos porque el contenido cargado de miel de esa canción.

-Para que se la cantes a Nachito!- Gritó Greta.

-Sí, muy celosas porque yo sí tengo a mi amor bonito, y que más da?, Nachito! Esta va por ti!

-Apúrate Pía Grábala con el celular! – me dijo Valen al oído, yo obedecí con mucho agrado. Tal vez después pudiésemos chantajear un poco a Adela con el video para reírnos otro rato.

Adela comenzó a cantar. Para esa hora, repito, que todas estábamos un poco pasaditas de copas, excepto Marisa que no bebe. Por supuesto no estábamos ebrias, pero estábamos en fase de caras rojas, cuerpo caliente y muchas ganas de seguir haciendo tonterías.

_El amor de mi vida has sido tú, mi mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz (8) _Cantaba Adela mientras Greta gritaba en el teléfono- escucha Ignacio, escucha lo que Adela está cantando para ti! – Adela salto hacia donde estaba Greta para quitarle el teléfono, y ambas cayeron, fue gracioso, pero lo más gracioso fue que Greta no estaba llamando a nadie, sólo quería asustar a Adela.

-Bueno, esa canción ya se chingó! Que cante Pía ahora!- Propuso Marisa que para esa altura de la noche se había vuelto la chica propuesta.

-Ay! No, qué vergüenza, si yo no canto! – pero todas me empezaron a animar a que cantara, gritando "Canta Pía Canta! Canta Pía Canta!" y lo que me termino de convencer fue Valentina diciéndome- Vamos canta, hazlo por mí- e hizo un pucherito que me derritió. No tuve más opción.

-Ya está bien, pongan una canción!

-Cual quieres?- preguntó Adela.

-La que sea, si me la sé la sigo, sino la cambias- y puso una canción que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Una canción con la que había pensado en Valen alguna veces al escucharla. Al oír la suave guitarra con la que empezaba la canción, no pude evitar sentir que se la dirigía a Valentina.

Así empezó "mi historia entre tus dedos" de Gianluca Grignani. Empecé mirando directamente a la susodicha

_Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noche que te di, te marchas y qué? Yo no intento discutírtelo, lo sabes y lo sé_ – y con un poco más de fuerza seguí-_ Al menos quédate sólo esta noche, prometo no tocarte, estás segura, hay veces que me voy sintiendo sola, porque conozco esa sonrisa, tan definitiva. –_Para ese entonces todas ya estaban muy calladas absortas en la canción, sobre todo Valentina que me miraba de reojo con la boca un poco abierta-_Tu sonrisa que a mí misma, me abrió tu paraíso!_

Y para sorpresa de todas Valentina se paró de donde estaba sentada y tomó el otro micrófono para cantar la otra parte de la canción como si fuera un dueto. No lo era.

_Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú- _Cantó mirándome directamente los labios mientras yo observaba sorprendida y todas estaban con cara de estar viendo el final de la telenovela del momento, no se perdían ni un movimiento.-_ Pero mi sitió, luego, lo ocuparas con alguna, igual que yo o mejor, lo dudo-_ Ciertamente se refería a Anabela, se que trataba de reclamarme, pero la siguiente parte me sentó de maravillas, esa parte era mía y me adelante cantando-_ Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada? –_Valentina justamente por inercia creo, agachó la cara-_Me pides que sigamos siendo amigas. Amigas para qué? Maldita sea! A una amiga la perdono, pero a ti te amo, pueden parecer banales, mis instintos naturales.-_ Esta vez fui interrumpida nuevamente por Valentina que al parecer quería cantar la siguiente parte, que era el estribillo- _Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas sabes que se llaman tú, sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme la dura, para sentirme un poquito más segura- _eso hasta parecía una confesión.Y luego seguí yo-_ Y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado, recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado-_ y al cantar la siguiente parte creo que una lágrima se me situó en uno de mis ojos- _ Y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero" y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos…_

En la siguiente estrofa Valen me puso un dedo sobre la boca indicándome que quería cantarla ella y no dije nada, sólo la escuché. Prosiguió _.Qué vas a hacer? Busca una excusa y luego márchate, porque de mi no debieras preocuparte, no debes provocarme, que yo te escribiré un par de canciones, tratando de ocultar mis emociones, pensando, pero poco en las palabras. Te hablaré de la sonrisa tan definitiva, tu sonrisa que a mí misma me abrió tu paraíso!_

Y luego las dos volvimos a cantar el estribillo con el alma en la voz. Hasta los "na na na na" que salen en el final de la canción.

Todas estaban desconcertadas, incluso nosotras mismas, había un silencio incomodo que Marisa rompió con unos aplausos que luego todas imitaron con euforia.

-Hey! Les salió increíble! –dijo la misma Nina, deberían practicar más canciones a dueto.

Todas siguieron celebrando nuestra canción pero Adela parecía seria. Cuando fueron a la cocina ella Valen creo que las vi hablando de algo serio. Aunque sólo estoy suponiendo. Fui a la cocina para ver si podía captar el chisme. Pero cuando llegué Adela me miró y salió inmediatamente. Y al mirar a Valentina y preguntarle que le había dicho Adela ella solamente me abrazó y me dijo al oído – Nada, sólo que cantas hermoso- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cocina. Yo me quedé petrificada de emoción. Ya no estaba peleada con Valen! Eso era seguro.

Me senté en el sofá cerca de Valentina y ella me tomó la mano y me acarició el dorso con el pulgar mientras escuchábamos a Marisa cantar Happy together. Creo que esa canción estaba muy afín con mi estado de ánimo. Apenas Marisa terminó se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Me levanté a abrirla y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Anabella. La salude con un beso en la mejilla, ya que estaban todas la chica ahí mirándome y aún no les contaba sobre ella.

-Uy! Que saludo más seco mi amor- dijo agarrándome la cara y dándome un beso sorpresivo en los labios, al parecer no se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas porque apenas se separo de mi dijo- oh! Perdón, pensé que estábamos solas…!-

Valentina la miraba con un odio asesino y todas las demás con cara de pregunta excepto Adela que rápidamente se paró y grito- Bella (Bela)! Que haces aquí!

-Ade! Que sorpresa ¡- y ambas se abrazaron dejándonos a todas boquiabiertas-

-Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó Valentina.

- Claro que sí,- exclamo Adela- éramos amigas de la infancia! Y mira que coincidencia que seas novia de Pía!

-Sí, creo que el destino quiso que fuese así y puso a Pía en mi camino! – me sonrojé y miré al suelo.

-Pero que está pasando aquí?- se puso de pie Nina, no nos contaste nada de esto Pía!

- Lo sé, se los iba a decir pero no me dio tiempo. Pero sí…Anabella es mi novia hace como seis meses.- dije para inmediatamente morderme la comisura inferior.

-Oye pero y Va…-alcanzó a decir Marisa antes de ser callada por un golpecito muy evidente que le dio Greta.

-Y qué están haciendo? – pregunto Anabella, pregunta que fue respondida por Marisa indicándole que cantábamos karaokes.- Hay, que entretenido! Puedo cantar uno?

- Claro! Pasa!- dijo Valen exageradamente expresiva- que canción quieres- Anabella como extranjera que era no captaba bien los tonos de voz del sarcasmo o la exageración. Aún le costaba un poco el español.- Indicó la canción que quería. Everything I do I do it for you ( todo lo que hago lo hago por ti), de Bryan Adams.

Antes de empezar a cantar dijo.

-Te dedico esta canción a ti, mi Pía. Y comenzó.

Su interpretación me sacó más de una sonrisa, más de algún suspiro, aún con Valentina al lado y todas coreamos partes de la canción, excepto Valen que parecía absorta.

Cuando terminó todas aplaudimos y Anabela se acercó para besarme. Valentina se paró inmediatamente y se puso a buscar una canción. Parecía haberla encontrado.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí- dijo antes de empezar a cantar Mi propiedad privada. Me miro directamente a mí. Y hacía una interpretación para cada momento de la canción.

_Para que todos sepan a quien tú perteneces, con sangre de mis venas te marcaré la frente. Para que te respeten aún con la mirada y sepan que tú eres mi propiedad privada. Que no se atreva nadie a mirarte con ansias y que conserven todos respetable distancias- _Cantaba ahora mirando a Anabella, y esto parecía una disputa amorosa por medio de canciones- _Porque mi pobre alma se retuerce de celos y –_me miró- _ no quiero que nadie respire de tu aliento, porque siendo tu dueña no me importa más nada, que verte sólo míA, mi propiedad privada, que verte sólo mía, mi propiedad privaaada! (8)_

Cómo antes, todas enmudecidas y Valentina se fue a su cuarto. Yo estaba más muda que nadie…que había sido eso? Una escena de celos, una declaración o una simple canción…? Qué es lo que se estaba guardando Valentina?.

Fue Greta quien rompió el silencio.

-Hey!, ya se ha hecho muy tarde… deberíamos irnos. A lo que todas respondieron que si de inmediato. Anabella al parecer no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, me dio un beso en los labios al despedirse y me indicó que quería verme mañana para algo especial que me tenía preparado. La amé en ese momento.

Las acompañé a la puerta y cuando caminaba sentí un leve mareíto, tal vez producto del alcohol, Adela fue la última en salir y antes de irse me dijo – Es obvio que ustedes dos aún tienen cosas que arreglar, sólo te pido que no lastimes a Anabella, no se lo merece.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- dije con una leve sonrisa- nunca la lastimaría, es lo que menos deseo. La quiero mucho.

- Pero la que amas está en esa habitación. Decide que vas a hacer antes de que alguien salga mal. -Diciendo eso me abrazó y se fue con las otras.

Al cerrar la puerta inmediatamente me dirigí al cuarto de Valentina. Necesitaba explicaciones!


	4. Comienza la lucha por MI amor

**GinebraRemyHadley: Gracias por seguir la historia y pasarte a comentar. :D lamentablemente en un triángulo siempre hay alguien que sale perdiendo, y para mala suerte de Anabella, Pía y Valen son nuestras chicas.**

**Riotjet: Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios, y gracias por seguir actualizando tu fic, de verdad soy tu fan :P . y aquí te presento a Calientina =D**

**Jossy: Por tu comentario advertí de inmediato que eres una compatriota! :P Gracias por el review, uno de los más intensos que he tenido jeje, la dura!**

**Yasliz: La verdad es que Bella es un poco torpe por una cuestión de culturas, así que tardará en darse cuenta. Gracias por leerlo y comentar =)**

**Kdl94: Hay que sacrificar una cosa para tener otra, es la felicidad de Anabella o la de las chicas :/ Gracias por darte la molestia de leer y comentar :) **

**Silvia1381: soy un poco Valentina yo en ese sentido, y es que mi música y yo somos inseparables, así que la máquina de karaokes tendrá su protagonismos en otros capítulos también: P, Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Paxhunter13: Gracias :) Trataré que sigas obsesionada compatriota! **

**Bueno…con este capítulo me arriesgo un poco, pero de todas maneras lo escribí y bien detallado porque…bueno, porque la vida necesita pasión! Y es una de las cuantas escena que me llavan rondando la mente hace unos días. Ojalá que les guste.**

No quería ver a Pía con alguien que no fuese yo. Era irónico, pero tuve que verla perdida para darme cuenta que la quería mía, para darme cuenta que la amaba, que la deseaba, que sentía una devoción inexplicablemente enorme hacia ella.

Cuando la veía con Anabella parecían tener su propio mundo en donde yo no tenía cabida. Y luego veía la sonrisa en la cara de la novia de Pía, su felicidad y no podía evitar sentir que reía una risa que pudo haber sido mía. Y lo peor de todo el asunto es que no podía odiar a la maldita. Era igual de agradable que siempre, en otras circunstancias nos hubiésemos hecho grandes amigas, pero no si la veía con la que amaba.

Hoy había sido un día hermoso. Las chicas, la máquina de karaokes, pero sobre todo aquella canción…Mi historia entre tus dedos. Cuando Pía comenzó a cantarla sentí su mirada ardiente sobre mis ojos, sentí su reclamo, su ataque, pero más que nada, sentí todo su amor hacia mí. Yo también tenía cosas que reclamarle. De una forma u otra sabía que su amada era yo. Pero no podía ignorar su historia con Anabella. Sin embargo cuando cantó aquel "en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero" y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos"…creo que fue ahí, ahí donde lo supe. Yo no quería irme con su historia entre mis dedos, con nuestra historia… Quería quedarme ahí y construirla con ella. Vivir nuestra historia sin miedos, sin temores, arriesgándose, aún a fracasar. Tirarnos al vacío aún consientes de que nadie estaría allí esperando para atraparnos. Quería amar a Pía y que ella me amara a mí.

Al terminar de cantar la sentí de nuevo tan cercana, tan amada, tan…mía. Pero cuando llegó Anabella por esa puerta y las vi besarse supe que me había equivocado. Aquella pertenencia era sólo un holograma. Y la furia salía por mis poros. Aunque era una mezcla extraña, era enojo, pero no contra Anabella, ni contra Pía, sino contra mí misma, por empezar a actuar ahora que era demasiado tarde, era decepción, era frustración e impotencia. Qué podía hacer yo en a estas alturas? Debería rendirme y dejar a Pía vivir el amor al lado de Anabella.?Aquel amor que debería estar viviendo conmigo…?

En aquella disyuntiva estaba antes de que Anabella cantara Everything I do I do it for you y vi a Pía tan sonriente en medio de suspiros. Era egoísta, lo sé, pero yo sentía que moría en ese momento y no podría soportarlo por toda mi vida, y tampoco podría soportar una vida sin Pía. Finalmente era mi felicidad o la de Anabella, y la decisión no fue difícil. Lucharía por lo que creía que era mío, MI amor.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas al momento en que terminé de cantar Mi propiedad privada y me fui a mi habitación sin decir nada. Sabía que Pía me pediría una merecida explicación. Pero yo no tenía más explicación que mi amor y esa sería justamente la que le daría.

Escuché como Pía se despedía de las chicas y escuché también su breve charla con Adela, aunque debo decir que lo que más me tranquilizó fue que Adela le dijo que a la que amaba era a mí, y Pía no lo negó. Lo sabía, ella me amaba. Acto seguido oí sus pasos, que se me acercaban cada vez más. Rápidamente comencé a armar mi discurso, pero las palabras simplemente no me llegaban a la cabeza.

Pía entró a la habitación muy alborotada, enojada. Primero se paró en frente de mí sin decir nada, esperando que yo empezara a explicar mi comportamiento anterior. Yo sólo la veía en silencio, Dios era tan hermosa! , Su cara de niña, su ternura, y por otro lado, su magnífico cuerpo de mujer, sus formas, su sensualidad. Esa mezcla perfecta, de pasión y ternura…

En vista de mi evidente mutismo Pía comenzó a hablar.

-Valentina, se puede saber qué diablos te pasa. Todas se han ido desconcertadas y yo estoy muy confundida, que has querido demostrar con aquel berrinche?

Berrinche? Eso es lo que era para ella? El comienzo de la batalla que había empezado en disputa de su amor era un berrinche?

No sabía que responder. Las palabras simplemente no me salían, sólo sentía que mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y tenía una sensación extraña recorriéndome el cuerpo. La deseaba, tanto que no me cabía en la voluntad y sin esperar más me acerqué en un movimiento rápido y cerré los ojos antes de tocar sus labios con los míos. Pía no se movía, no respiraba, no hacía nada. Aún pegada a su boca abrí los ojos para poder constatar que ella nunca los había cerrado y me miraba cuan si estuviese viendo algo que no es de este mundo. Me desesperé. Abrí mi boca y besé la suya con vehemencia atrapando su comisura superior con mi labios y en ese momento sentí los de Pía moverse al ritmo de los míos. Sentí sus manos sosteniendo mi cara, lo me dio la confianza para tomarla de las caderas y acercarla más hacia mí; la acerqué tanto como podía, hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron estar más juntos y luego subí mis manos hasta su cintura y sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello.

Nuestras bocas se examinaban, de manera angustiosa, entre respiraciones entrecortadas; luego sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y ambas se reconocieron, como si siempre hubiesen sabido que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Nuestros besos eran sonoros, húmedos, llenos de amor acumulado por tanto tiempo! Pero lo mejor de todo es que parecía que no tenían fin. Ninguna de las dos mostraba intenciones de separarse, respirábamos entrecortadamente entre beso y beso y parecía que cada uno era más dulce que el otro.

A ciegas la empujaba buscando un lugar en donde apoyar nuestra exaltación, mis movimientos eran torpes y llenos de urgencia; la empujé hasta sentir un sonoro golpe y una leve queja de Pía, la había hecho chocar contra la pared ,al lado de mi cajonera, en donde estaba el interruptor de la luz; el golpe hizo que quedásemos a oscuras. Me separé rápidamente y le pregunté muy preocupada "te lastimaste? Te has hecho daño?" Pía solamente negó con la cabeza antes de atraparme del cuello para volver a besarme. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros, que deslizaban mi camisa hacia abajo. En sólo un momento el regalo de Greta voló por los aires y yo para no quedarme atrás arrastré su chaleco hacia arriba, Pía me ayudó subiendo los brazos y facilitando mi tarea de deshacerme de él. Ella no traía nada más que su brasier debajo y sentir la piel desnuda de su cintura me hizo temblar de inmediato. Sentí un calor muy agradable que venía de en medio de mis piernas y me subía por todo el cuerpo. Como el sistema sanguíneo recorre las venas de todo el cuerpo, así mismo hacía Pía que corriera mi deseo. Y sin esperar más me desprendí de la camiseta que traía puesta. Al sacar mi cabeza de la prenda vi a Pía mirándome. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, sus labios estaban entre abiertos; una de sus manos acarició me pecho suavemente, mientras ella miraba a mis labios. Otra vez la besé, pero luego bajé mis besos, llegando a su mentón y hasta su cuello; lo besé y lo mordí algunas veces mientras escuchaba algunos suspiros que soltaba Pía de vez en cuando. Mis manos no encontraban sitio en donde detenerse y las de Pía recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro…ya no sé.

De pronto sentí una de sus piernas subir hasta mi cintura e inmediatamente volví a su boca y tomé la otra pierna con mi mano para sostenerla en brazos mientras ella seguía aferrada a mi cuello, ahora con más fuerza que antes. Esta posición en la que estábamos era muy atrevida y sensual, sin embargo aunque yo hacía lujo de mi fuerza y Pía era como una pluma no tardé en apoyarla en la cajonera que teníamos al lado. Yo no era experta, de hecho nunca antes había besado y acariciado a alguien como lo estaba haciendo ahora; el caso es que con Pía la vida misma era más fácil. Su cuerpo y el mío se conocían y se complementaban en cada átomo, pero más que eso se necesitaban; nos necesitábamos con desesperación y urgencia.

Así, ella sentada encima de la cajonera y yo de pie abrazada a su cuerpo continuamos besándonos a oscuras, en silencio. El único sonido que podíamos oír era el de nuestras bocas reconociéndose y nuestra respiración entrecortada. Ella me apretaba las caderas con sus piernas y yo tenía las manos en su espalda, casi por instinto le desabroché el brasier; acto seguido ella se separó, me miró de una forma muy sexy y se lo quitó, aún a oscuras pude observar esa perfección en cada parte de su cuerpo y en esta en especial que era nueva para mi panorama. "te toca", me dijo, yo desaparecí lo que cubría mi torso en cuestión de segundos; la miré y me quedé inmóvil. Ella sonrió y me extendió los brazos, nos esperé más. Al abrazarla sentí como se juntaban nuestros pechos y esa sensación era alucinante. Era un éxtasis que no sabía bien cómo explicar.

Lentamente sentí que bajaba del lugar en el cual estaba sentada y me iba guiando a la cama. Caí torpemente y ella se quedó parada mirándome, dibujó una sonrisa y luego posó sus ojos sobre el botón de mis jeans que sin esperar desabroché. Ella me los quitó en un solo movimiento y yo me senté en la cama a hacer mi parte con los de ella. Al estar ahí sentada y ella de pie; tan cerca de sus senos no pude evitar besarlos, mientras mis manos se hundían en su espalda; la besaba con mucha ternura y delicadeza y por supuesto todo el amor que ella se merecía. Ella ya no daba suspiros, se habían transformado en sensuales gemidos, que acrecentaban mi excitación. Sus jeans desaparecieron y ambas en bragas nos besamos en la cama, ella sobre mí. Hace un momento sentía como la sensualidad de Pía quemaba mi piel, pero ahora mismo la volví a sentir dulce y tierna, temblando mientras nos besábamos, creo que yo también temblaba. No pienso que haya sido miedo, porque desde el momento en que me había respondido el beso todos los miedos se habían ido y sólo quedaba nuestro amor, eso era seguramente lo que nos hacía tiritar; nuestro amor era tan grande que quería salírsenos del cuerpo. Alguna vez escuché a alguien decir que era peligroso mezclar el sexo con el amor, porque la explosión era demasiado fuerte. Era como mezclar medicamentos y alcohol y ese éxtasis nos podía hacer morir para resucitar segundos después .Eso era precisamente lo que nos pasaba, por instantes sentía que perdía la razón y tocaba las nubes. Y si tenía que morir así, pues sería la muerte más hermosa que me hubiese podido tocar.

Pía ahora me besaba el cuello y hacía breves recorridos hacia mi oreja, cuando la mordisqueaba yo daba sonoros suspiros y apretaba su espalda. Sentí sus manos acariciarme todo el cuerpo y esto era casi una experiencia religiosa. Cambié de posición con ella para inmediatamente bajar y entretenerme besando su ombligo, mientras deslizaba mis manos desde donde empieza su cintura hasta donde terminan sus caderas, agregando un poco de presión en cada caricia, ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabellera roja y daba jaloncitos para que volviese a besarla. Las bragas desaparecieron casi por arte de magia, porque no sé en exactamente cuándo nos las quitamos. Dirigí mi mano hacia abajo y tímidamente me detuve antes de llegar a su sexo. Pía notó mi titubeo, me tomó de la cara y me sonrió antes de besarme, eso era un total "sí" en mi mundo. Por supuesto, hasta entonces yo nunca había tocado a nadie de aquella manera, excepto, algunas veces, a mí misma; pero fue como si me tocase yo misma, porque la mano que la acariciaba a ella parecía acariciarme a mí, sentí que me ponía húmeda, y que mis caderas se zarandeaban como las de Pía. Enseguida abandoné mis roces suaves y empecé a friccionarla con bastante energía. Los gemidos de Pía eran la sinfonía más dulce que alguna vez hubiese escuchado; sus manos empezaron a rozar distraídamente la piel de mis hombros. No parecía haber en todo el mundo más movimiento, más ritmo que el que ella y yo imprimíamos en esa habitación a oscuras con el mismo tono, que sonaba a nuestro amor.

De repente los temblores cesaron y Pía cayó pesadamente a la cama exhausta. Nos quedamos bajó las sábanas abrazadas, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo mientras escuchaba su corazón latir locamente, al igual que el mío que yo sentía que se me salía del pecho. Ya en la mañana habría tiempo de hablar de los temas pendientes. El pendiente más grande ya estaba solucionado, nos amábamos, ya lo habíamos manifestado y no había ninguna palabra que pudiese negarlo.

Los sonidos del corazón de Pía me arrullaron hasta quedarme profundamente dormida en sus brazos.


	5. La amo, pero no quiero hacerte daño

**Jossy: No te preocupes, no lo abandonaré, gracias por comentar :D**

**Ladylibra10: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando!**

**Yaslis: sí, lástima que sea así. Pero siempre alguien sale perdiendo, Gracias por comentar!**

**Kdl94: Gracias! Y de nuevo reitero el perdón por la espera, trataré de actualizar más seguido. Y bueno, hasta a mi me da pena Bella. **

**RiotIs: Claro que veremos más de Calientina jeje! También soy muy fan tuya, pero que pasa con tus historias? Hace tiempo que no les veo actualización! Espero ansiosa!**

**Paxhunter: sí lo sé….lo de la anestesia parece no tener mucho de lógica pero tiene su explicación. Te la daré. Resulta que yo escribo desde los 14 años y la palabra anestesia en los títulos es como mi cábala de buena suerte. Por eso la puse en esta historia…y bueno, en muchas más. Gracias por leer el fic :D**

**GinebraRemyHadley: Claro que seguiré, me queda cuerda para rato! Amé también el one shot que nos regalaste y espero que pronto nos deleites con tu historia larga :D**

**Silvia1381: jajaja! Gracias, lo sé, esa es la idea de tanta descripción.**

**NaGuiBa: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por el review :D**

**DenALuCab: Aquí está la continuación! Gracias por el review y soy de Chile por cierto :D**

**Bueno….creo que no olvido a nadie… Aunque es corto tendrá continuación rápido, lo aseguro. Y una notilla curiosa de este cap. Es que la historia que cuenta Anabella al final es real, sólo que la metí al mundo literario porque me pareció interesante :P bueno, eso, disfrútenlo.**

Desperté con Valentina enredada a mi cuerpo y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara. Cuantas veces soñé esto! Valentina enamorada de mí, descansando en mi pecho después de habernos entregado en cuerpo y alma al sentimiento que nos unía. Ciertamente anoche había sido una de las mejores de mi vida, si es que no es la mejor. Gracias a Valentina conocí lugares que jamás soñó mi alma recorrer. Estaba tan completa que ni siquiera sabía si seguía viva o si ya había muerto, porque ciertamente toqué el cielo, no una, ni dos, sino miles de veces de la mano de mi amada. Pero…ah! Por qué siempre tiene que haber un "pero"?

Súbitamente recordé la azul mirada de Anabella posándose de manera tierna sobre mi cara, acariciando mi rostro, abrazándome con comprensión cuando le conté de mi pasado, llorando junto a mi por mis penas…recordé a la maravillosa Anabella que me ha acompañado hace seis meses, mientras Valentina estaba enojada conmigo.

Y una culpa sin comparación a ninguna que haya sentido antes me inundó el alma. La noche anterior ni sabía quién era Anabella; desde que Valentina me besó no supe nada más del mundo, sólo que ella y yo nos estábamos amando. Pero en la mañana las cosas se ven más claras y ver a la que estaba a mi lado sólo me hacía sentir peor conmigo misma. Por qué Anabella no podía ser un poquito más canalla, para, por lo menos, sentir que se merecía que la engañase. Pero no lo era…ella era increíble.

Y entonces recordé que hoy tenía que encontrarme con la anteriormente nombrada a las dos, no sabía qué hora era. Miré el reloj para darme cuenta que eran las 1:30!

No quería que Valentina despertara aún…no quería enfrentarme a ella después de lo de anoche…aún no. Necesitaba procesarlo.

Con mucho cuidado aparte el brazo que estaba atrapándome de la cintura y la pierna que se entrelazaba con la mía, me senté en la cama mientras tomaba mis ropas con premura…no encontré mi ropa interior… no me dediqué a buscarla porque eso significaba perder más tiempo.

Me di una ducha rápida y cuando estaba bajo la regadera vi la silueta de Valentina tras la cortina. Se acercó y la abrió. Traía una bata cubriéndole en cuerpo.

-Qué haces aquí? Me estoy dando una ducha.– La miré nerviosa mientras me cubría con una toalla y me bajaba de la tina.

- Pensé que podíamos compartirla- dijo ella con una voz sensual mientras me abrazaba.

- No…este…no puedo- musité separándome bruscamente. Ella me miró extrañada.

- Por qué. Qué pasa? – puso sus manos en su cintura.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Anabella y estoy muy tarde.-dije para finalmente salir del baño e irme a mi cuarto.

Valentina me siguió exasperada hasta la habitación. Yo quedé de espaldas a ella con la toalla puesta.

-Y vas a ir a ver a Anabella?- dijo casi como si no lo pudiese creer.

- Claro. Quedamos de juntarnos hoy.- dije fingiendo naturalidad.

- Y le vas a contar?

- Contarle qué?- seguía en mi postura de "no ha pasado nada"

- Cómo que qué Pía! De nosotras!- Me quedé callada, bajé mi mirada y apreté lo ojos.- que no tienes nada que decir?.. –Insistió Valentina.

- Estoy muy tarde Valen. Por fa dejas que me vista?- Le dije con la voz quebrada mientras una lagrima me rodaba por la mejilla. Ella no me vio porque yo estaba de espaldas. Guardó silencio unos momentos y luego salió de la habitación. Me quedé con la confusión más grande de la vida en mi cabeza mientras me vestía.

Al salir a la sala de estar no vi a Valentina, por lo que supuse que se había ido a su habitación.

Las 1 en punto Anabella aún no estaba allí. Supuse bien, Valentina salió de su cuarto y me miró diciéndomelo todo, su mirada era suplicante, dio unos pasos hacia mí. Justo en ese momento escuché la bocina del auto de Anabella. Bajé de inmediato sin voltear dejando atrás a Valen. Aquello me dolió mucho.

Llegué con Anabella disimulando mi pena. Entré al auto y ella me saludó con una gran sonrisa y un beso.

-Estás lista?- me dijo ansiosa.

- Claro, vamos por esa sorpresa!- exclamé regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Puso en marcha el vehículo y luego de un rato divisé a su padre en una esquina desconocida para mí. Nos detuvimos junto a él. Era un señor de unos 50 años. Muy bien conservado, con unas canas acechando su cabello negro y una barba al estilo candado. Me bajé y le saludé afectuosamente.

-Pia! Niña! Cómo estás?

- Bien señor, gracias- respondí sonriendo.- pero no entiendo…no es que no me agrade su presencia...pero por qué está aquí?- de verdad estaba confundida al respecto. Cuál era la sorpresa tan grade que me tenía Anabella que ameritaba la presencia de su padre?

- Mira Pía- me explicó Bella- Hay gente con poder que hace cosas malas, de esos abundan y lamentablemente muchas veces triunfan. Pero – continuó cubriéndome los ojos con ambas manos y dirigiéndome hacia algo desconocido- Hay otra gente con poder que trata de hacer el bien y son muy afortunados de poder hacerlo. – Caminaba y escuchaba un sonido como de rejas, de verdad no sabía que esperar- Antes de conocerte no era ninguna de las dos ,amor. Sólo era una niña caprichosa más. Pero cuando una conoce a alguien tan valiosa como lo eres tú te dan ganas de agradecérselo al mundo haciendo el bien- se paró- y mi papá y yo estamos agradeciendo así…

Me quitó las manos de los ojos y lo que vi casi me dio un infarto. Estábamos en una penitenciaría, junto a las rejas de los recién apresados y dentro de ella estaban Andy el maldito tatuado, junto con otros hombres más, algunos conocidos y otros no. Ellos no podían vernos, estábamos detrás de un vidrio polarizado. Miré a Anabella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cuando Anabella me contó lo que te había pasado- comenzó a explicar su papá a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle- sentí que un enorme enojo me quemaba por dentro. No entendí como puede haber gente tan maldita en este mundo. Y no esperé más. Le hablé a todos mis contactos y luego de mover algunas influencias poderosas logramos desbaratar a los malditos estos.

- Lo mejor Pía es que gracias a ti no sólo estos animales están tras las rejas, sino que muchas chicas están libres de esos asquerosos. Muchas chicas que pasaban lo que tu pasaste- terminó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo ya lloraba hace rato. La abracé con fuerza. Me aferré a ella como si fuese lo único sólido en mi mundo.

Estaba turbada, pero inmensamente feliz. Nunca pensé que esos malditos fuesen a pagar lo que me habían hecho. Y en este momento la venganza no era una palabra que sentara con mi estado de ánimo…era más bien justicia…sí, justicia; esa palabrita dulce que cosquilleaba dentro de mi.

El papá de Anabella se fue al poco rato y ella me invito a comer a la casa que habían conseguido hace ya unos meses. No estaba lejos. En el trayecto no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba feliz, pero esto sólo acrecentaba mi culpa.

Al llegar a su casa Anabella se disponía a poner la mesa. Antes de que lo hiciera la detuve de la mano suavemente e hice que nos sentáramos en el sofá de la entrada.

-Bella…tú por qué me quieres tanto?- era sincera, aún no podía comprender como alguien tan buena se había cruzado en mi camino.

- Sería ilógico no quererte dulce Pía. Además como te dije hace un rato, tú me has hecho ver al mundo de un color distinto… Yo antes estaba muy mal, pero ahora…

-Tú – la interrumpí- Nunca me has hablado de tu pasado. Tienes alguno que quieras contarme?

-Sí. Si tengo cierto pasado oscuro.- dijo mirando al suelo- no es nada comparado con el tuyo, pero sí me pegó fuerte.

-Cuéntame- dije dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cara.

-Bueno… yo hace 4 años descubrí el amor. El amor más grande que hubiese sentido hasta entonces… mi pasado tiene nombre y apellido: Danielle Hart, una chica que era mi compañera de colegio en mi primer año de secundaria. Era segura, decidida, valiente; todo lo que yo no era. En fin…me enamoré como una idiota. Se lo confesé y ella no me dijo que sí de inmediato…aunque tampoco me dijo que no. Tuvimos una relación a escondidas del mundo entero. Fueron las 7 meses más maravillosos de mi vida, aunque fuesen en silencio. Era una niña aún, así que lo escribí en mi diario. – Mientras hablaba pareciera que la voz se le iba quebrando; yo sólo la escuchaba mientras seguía acariciándole la cara- Un día… una chica de mi salón robó mi diario y el chisme se esparció por doquier. Hasta a oídos de la profesora llegó…y por supuesto a los de ella también. Me dijo que no podía con eso y que tenía una reputación que cuidar. Todos ya sabían…lo único que podía hacer era desmentirlo…así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón y en honor a mi amor un día me paré en frente del salón y les dije que todo era un invento de mis fantasías…que ella me gustaba y pero que era cosa mía...que ella no tenía nada que ver, ella estaba en la fila de atrás, jamás la miré mientras hacía mi falsa confesión- en ese momento le empezaron a caer las lágrimas- recuerdo que terminé diciéndoles a mi todas mis compañeras " si esto fuese un asunto de buscar culpable no la miren a ella, aquí la única culpable soy yo" y hasta recuerdo que una niña que estaba en la fila de adelante explotó en llanto por la emoción del momento- Anabella rió tristemente en medio de su relato- Al terminar e irme a sentar estaba con los ojos cerrados. Y escuche los aplausos de todas mis oyentes, incluso de la profesora que ya estaba al tanto del asunto. Después de eso me expulsaron del colegio por lesbiana. Ellos no dijeron que era por eso. Pero yo sé que sí…nunca más la volví a ver.

Cuando Anabella termino su relato rompió en llanto, sé que aún le dolía. Yo comprendí su dolor perfectamente. Como duele cuando niegan el amor. Como duele encendérselo, duele y enferma los sentidos. Y ahora yo también tenía un amor que esconder…

La abracé y me cayeron algunas lágrimas. Era la historia más valiente de amor que alguna vez hubiese escuchado. Anabella era valiente…una loca romántica. En ese momento debo confesar que me hubiese gustado amarla. Pero irremediablemente mi corazón ya tenía dueña. Tenía que terminar con ella, pero en estas circunstancias simplemente no me atrevía.

Al terminar de comer con Anabella le dije que debía irme a casa. Ofreció llevarme pero le dije que necesitaba caminar, era verdad, necesitaba tomar aire y pensar, pensar mucho.

Caminando por la calle pase por fuera de un Pub Karaoke famoso por el barrio llamado "Taylor". Era de noche y lo que presencié a través de la ventana me hizo temblar de emoción.

Ahí estaba mi Valientina haciendo lo que nunca pensé que haría arriba del escenario. Empezó a hablar con su guitarra en la mano.

-Bueno, en mi primer día trabajando acá- cuando había pasado esto? Valentina trabajaría cantando! Que buen trabajo para ella, simplemente perfecto- quiero cantar una canción que me gustaría dedicarle a la mujer que amo- Había escuchado bien? Valentina le estaba reconociendo nuestro amor al mundo. Algunos de los presentes la miraron extrañados, algunos con disgusto, otros emocionados, pero a la mayoría parecía no importarle. Ella empezó a cantar aquella canción tan hermosa de Miguel Bosé.

_Ahora que te buscó y tú no estás, recuerdo; que sólo la tristeza quiere hablar conmigo. Ahora que la lluvia se ha llevado el último jirón de tu vestido, ahora que he olvidado lo que soy, recuerdo en el pasado lo que sido- ___Yo sostenía una mano en mi boca sin poder creer aún lo que veía-_ Si he sido lo que fui fue por tu cuerpo, si he sido noche fue tu noche quien lo quiso, si he sido beso es que mis labios aprendieron a ser beso para ti.- _inevitablemente con sus palabra mi mente rememoraba escenas de la noche anterior y llenaban de sensaciones mi cuerpo-_ Si he sido lo que fui fue en tu regazo, si he sido vida fue por darte a ti la vida… - _aún a la distancia cante esta parte como si estuviese a su lado-_amiga, amiga, que dulce esa palabra suena hoy… -_claro que sonaba dulce, sonaba más dulce que nunca

_Y el tiempo no fue tiempo entre nosotras, estando juntas nos sentimos infinitas y el universo era pequeño comparado con lo que éramos tu y yo.-_mi mente viajaba haciendo pequeños flashes de todas las aventuras que Valen y yo tuvimos juntas-_ Si fuiste lo que fuiste fue en mi casa, que para ti fue tu palacio y tu guarida, amiga, amiga, que dulce esa palabra, que sencilla esa palabra sueña hoy..._

Terminó de cantar y después de los aplausos se bajó del escenario. La esperé afuera. Unos minutos después salió y al verme en vez de sorprenderse sonrió de la manera más hermosa que antes le hubiese visto.


	6. Quieres ser mi amante?

**Yasliz: me demoré un poquito, lo siento. Y no, Calientina no se enfría!**

**Kld94: Gracias por todos tus comentarios y el ánimo. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.**

**GinebraRemyHadley: ya te había agradecido por mensaje privado, pero lo reitero, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Y repito que espero con ansias tu historia larga.**

**Paxhunter13: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, gracias por el review.**

**DenAlCub: sí, pasó hace como 5 años, fui testigo =). Gracias por comentar!**

**Integra: Gracias. Claro que continuaré, aún tengo muchos capítulos en la cabeza esperando ser escritos.**

**RiotIs: Totalmente de acuerdo! Yo le agarre cariñito a Bella, pero Pía y Valen son las protagonistas!**

**Valentona: Gracias por leer amiga XD, con el tiempo daré más y más capítulos para que no te quedes con las ganas.**

**Bueno de nuevo, gracias a todas las que me comentan y también las que leen sin comentar, siento haberme demorado. **

**Otro dato curioso es que Taylor si existe XD es un barecito que está por aquí cerca donde voy a cantar a veces. La última que canté ahí fue precisamente "mi historia entre tus dedos" hace algún tiempo atrás.**

**Ahora haré un viajecito y volveré el lunes, así que creo que publicaré de nuevo el martes, Hasta entonces!**

Salí de "Taylor" apresuradamente y vi a Pía. Su sonrisa se dibujó al ver la mía, y pude admirar esas hermosas margaritas que se le forman cuando sonríe, amo su sonrisa.

-Hola…- dije riendo mientras levantaba mi mano.- Me viste en el escenario?

-No…digo, sí, llegué cuando terminaste de cantar, te vi y quise esperarte- titubeaba. Mentía, lo sé, la vi llegar cuando recién subí al escenario, la vi cantar conmigo desde afuera, la vi suspirar y sonreír enamorada. Fue una fortuna que hubiese llegado justo cuando empecé a cantar, nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Tal vez fue el destino…

- ah…me hubiese gustado que hubieses escuchado la canción entera.

-Bueno, la puedes cantar para mí en la casa, no?- dijo mientras ladeaba un poquito la cabeza.

- Claro que sí, vamos!- exclamé mientras me ponía la guitarra en la espalda y emprendía el paso, Pía caminó a mi lado.

- Y, cómo es eso de que ahora trabajas acá, cuando pasó?- preguntó muy sonriente.

- No que habías llegado al final de la canción?- Pregunte yo burlona. La había sorprendido. Ella tapó su boca y se echó a reír. Yo le desordené el cabello juguetonamente.

- Perdón! Soy pésima mintiendo!

- Sí que lo eres!- reímos un rato más al respecto y luego le contesté a su pregunta- Bueno, pues no es una historia larga- bueno, la verdad es que sí lo era, pero decidí omitir ciertas partes-. Salí a caminar un rato, porque necesitaba pensar sobre…cosas de la vida-

Hablaba sin mirarla. Y recordé claramente todo lo que pasó antes de conseguir mi nuevo empleo. Como quedé destrozada después de que se había ido con Anabella y me dejó ahí parada al lado de la puerta!

Bebí un poco, no lo negaré, aunque no soy de las que piensan que el alcohol haga volar los problemas, pero precisamente en ese momento no pensaba mucho. Prendí el equipo de música, en una radio al azar, cualquier canción me hubiese llegado, en el estado anímico en el que me encontraba, cualquier melodía me hubiese tocado el corazón y ahí mismo estaba una que me lo toco y me lo retorció en lo más hondo. Escuché "me quedó grande tu amor" de Malu sentada al lado del equipo mientras entonaba las partes que me sabía de la letra.

_Mira tú, las cosas cambian quién lo va a creer?, a veces sí ,a veces no, a veces quién sabe qué? Y si la vida nos sorprende por cualquier error allí volvemos y caemos, maldita la tentación! Y mira tú que bien estás como sonríes… Hasta da gusto ver como es tu mundo cuando estás con ella- _mi mente repetía escenas de amor con Pía Y Anabella como sus protagonistas y eso me entristecía aún más- _pobre de mí que tonta fui, fui tan estúpida, que te dejé partir, que te hice daño-_ ahora recordaba cuando aquella vez le dije en casa de Maca que no la quería como ella quisiera que la quisiese, cuando la traté tan mal por lo del robo del dinero, las tantas veces que fui fría cuando ella me demostraba su calidez y su amor…- _Tú tienes la razón yo te he dejado heridas, tú me dices adiós y te llevas mi vida- _algo así era lo que había pasado hace unos instantes. A lo mejor yo parecía exagerada, pero estaba tan insegura, me sentí abandonada, mis emociones parecían una montaña rusa desde anoche. No me sabía muy bien la canción por eso no canté la estrofa anterior, pero el estribillo sí que me lo sabía, y lo canté casi gritando sentada en el suelo mientras sostenía mi vaso con vodka ( =D!) -_ Porque te vas y caigo en un abismo donde no hay salida, porque te vas y se me acaba el mundo y mi mundo eres tú, porque me queda en pedazos el cuerpo, el alma y la piel, no me acostumbro sin ti, yo no sé…- _Supongo que ese estribillo fue demasiado para mi, al terminar de cantarlo apagué el equipo sin terminar de escuchar la canción y me quedé exhausta de tanto sentir.

Luego salí a caminar y después de unas cuadras me sentí mejor, más tranquila, más despejada.

- pasé por aquí – continué mi relato después de aquel recuerdo- y vi un letrero que decía "se necesita cantante" y yo pensé "esto es para mí", así que entré, me presenté y tras una breve audición me dieron el puesto de inmediato.- ella se rió y dio unos aplausos.

- Bravo mi Valen! Tú siempre tan talentosa! Ahora vas a estar feliz cuando llegues del trabajo- era verdad, siempre llegaba malhumorada del supermercado en el cual trabajaba- y cuando presentarás la renuncia en el súper?

- Yo creo que mañana mismo, en la mañana, aprovechando que es lunes. Y ahora trabajo de jueves a domingo! en la tardecita!- agregué cantando lo que hablaba juguetonamente.

-Suertuda!- me dio un golpecito en la cabeza- Yo mañana tengo que madrugar como todo los lunes para llegar al hotel. Y por cierto, con que canción audicionaste que te dejaron de inmediato?

- Con "Mi historia entre tus dedos"- Miré al suelo y sonreí nerviosa. Silenció. Ladeé la mirada hacia ella y la encontré mirando al suelo como hacía yo segundos atrás. El silencio se prolongó mientras caminábamos lo cual fue muy incómodo.

- Y cómo te fue con Anabella?- pregunté no sólo para romper el silencio, sino también porque necesitaba saber.

- Bien…muy bien- le sonrió al suelo- ella es de verdad increíble Valen- dijo mirándome finalmente. Yo sentí un revoltijo muy desagradable en el estómago, no obstante me armé de valor y le dije

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no la amas- aseguré parándome en seco y mirándola a los ojos.

- Te equivocas Valentina- dijo Pía enfrentando mi mirada- yo sí la amo.- supongo que debió haberme inquietado su respuesta, pero tenía una seguridad en el alma diciéndome que no abandonara mi guerra.

- La amas, pero no estás enamorada de ella- le aclaré mientras acariciaba su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos y puso su mano encima de la que la acariciaba. – ves Pía? – Le dije al ver su reacción- tú estás enamorada de mi, como yo lo estoy de ti. Deja de negarlo!

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se separó y se echó a caminar con tranquilidad. Le seguí en silencio, sabía que no era fácil para ella, para mí tampoco lo era, pero por lo menos yo no tenía la responsabilidad del bienestar de nadie.

-Yo sé Valen- reconoció finalmente después de un rato casi llegando al departamento. Aquella confesión hizo que el alma me volviera al cuerpo- Pero necesito tiempo. Esto no es nada fácil. Si Anabella termina mal por esto me sentiré muy miserable y es bastante probable que termine mal…muy mal.

- Pero y qué vas a hacer Pía. Lo que sentimos tu y yo es muy evidente, y que se entere es sólo una bomba de tiempo. Creo que es mejor que tú se lo digas, eso siempre duele menos que enterarse por otros medios. – Me miró confundida.

- No sé Valen, no sé si decirle de nosotras. Duele más que te dejen por otra persona a que te dejen sólo por dejarte.

Entramos al ascensor del edificio.

Pía tenía razón…tal vez era mejor que terminara con Anabella sin darle una explicación clara. Pero sólo ella tenía que decidir como terminar esa relación, no podía meterme ahí.

Al salir del ascensor vimos a mi mamá y a mi hermana paradas al lado de nuestra puerta cargando unos paquetes, Pía me dio un codazo riéndose, yo suspiré pesadamente.

-Valentina hija! Cómo estás? –corrió mamá a abrazarme, yo le correspondí por cortesía. – te tardaste!

-Hermanita! Que lindo verte!- me apretó también ella- A pía sólo le dirigieron un seco "hola", y ella respondió de la misma manera.

- Pero qué hacen aquí?- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

- Pues que te has olvidado? Es tu cumpleaños hermanita!

-Las que se han olvidado son ustedes- interrumpió Pía- el cumpleaños de Valen fue ayer- aclaró para meterse al departamento.

- Que niña más grosera! – replicó mi mamá, no dije nada al respecto, no quería gastar energías.- Mira Valentina, estamos aquí desde las 7 y ya son las 8:30! Te traje esta trota de crema de durazno que tanto te gusta!- maldición, por qué siempre compra la misma, odio esa torta.

-Gracias, lo aprecio mucho- reí falsamente.

-Y esto!- dijo mi hermana pasándome el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

- Gracias, no se hubiesen molestado- de verdad!-

- Y no nos invitas a pasar?- Oh no, que tortura! No tenía intenciones de hablar con ellas. Sobre todo ahora que tenía tanto que hablar con Pía.

- emmm… no, es que ayer tuve fiesta y la casa está muy desordenada! Mejor ahora se van y otro día yo voy a verlas! Va?

- Está bien- suspiró mamá insatisfecha- que pases buena noche.

-Sí, para ustedes también, gracias!

Me sentí un poco mal por ser tan fría con ellas después de que habían venido a dejarme estas cosas y a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, por lo menos se habían acordado de mí. Tuve el impulso de decirles que pasaran, pero aquel se borro completamente cuando mi hermana preguntó…

-Y cómo está Axl- con un tono muy pícaro.

- No sé, deberías preguntarle a él- respondí finalmente antes de entrar al departamento

Al cerrar la puerta no encontré el desastre que había dejado al irme, estaba todo reluciente. Cómo era posible que Pía limpiara tan rápido!

-Acabas de limpiar el desorden?- dije mientras dejaba la trota y el paquete en la mesa y la guitarra al lado del sofá

- ah, sí! – Dijo mientras lavaba un los platos…bueno, más bien eran vasos, de anoche.- Me puse a limpiar rápido porque pensé que ibas a hacer pasar a tu familia.

- Mi familia eres tú Pía! – le dije riendo.

- Bueno a tu mamá y a tu hermana! – exclamó muy sonriente mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente con las manos llenas de espuma.

- Hey! Qué haces!- grite yo entre carcajadas cuando intento, con mucho éxito, pasarme las manos por la cara dejándome igual que a los vasos que lavaba ella segundos antes.- Ya! Para!- seguí riendo yo, ella se paró a mi lado y miro el paquetito.

- Ábrelo! – negué con la cabeza- ay! Porque no?

- Ya sé que es, te lo aseguro! Son calzones y medias. Siempre es así.

-Tal vez ahora es algo distinto!

- No, siempre es lo mismo!- le repetí yo suplicante.

- Estoy segura que ahora es algo distinto. Además igual en algún momento tienes que abrirlo.

- Estás segura? -Dije yo desafiante-a ver apostemos!

- Va! Si yo gano te comes esta torta entera!

- Y si yo gano?

-Pues tú tienes que decidir.- dijo Pía encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno… si yo gano…te puedo comer a ti entera? – agregué con un tono seductor. Ella me miró y yo creí que se sonrojaría o se quedaría en silencio, pero para mi sorpresa y sin asomos de vergüenza o inseguridad me respondió.

- Como quieras, de todas maneras salgo ganado… - la miré sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Abrí el paquete rápidamente, estaba segura de que eran calzones y medias, pero para mi sorpresa era un suéter blanco y miré a Pía con cara de derrota. Ella sonreía victoriosa.

-Ni modo Valen- dijo pasando un dedo por la trota y acercándomelo- tendrás que comértela todita!- la miré unos segundos, y luego comí de su mano con gusto.

- Pues si es así me como tres de estas en este mismo instante.- la miré mordiéndome la comisura inferior.

- No, mejor cómetela despacito- agregó para dirigirse al lado del equipo y encenderlo- Un poquito de música estaría bien mientras nos tomamos un café, no?- asentí con la cabeza. Había quedado un poco atontada por lo que acababa de pasar. Y ahora Pía cambiaba totalmente el tema!

- Malvada! Me estás haciendo sufrir- le dije juguetonamente.

Ella sonrío tentadora y sintonizó la radio. Justo se escuchaba una canción de Camilo Sesto.

…_Sueños que son amor, son sueños que son dolor_ y yo necesito sabeeeer si quieres ser mi amante…

Al instante Pía me miró sorprendida y luego posó sus ojos en una de nuestras rojas paredes. Ella estaba del mismo color.

Yo sin titubear me acerqué a ella, le tomé de las manos y le dije

-Sí…si quiero.


	7. Hazme bailar contigo

**Paxhunter13: Gracias por leer y comentar :D espero que también te guste este capítulo.**

**Silvia1381: me perdí harto. Pero tenía mis motivos, ahora trataré de actualizas con más frecuencia. Gracias por comentar!**

**Yasliz: Claro que no pierde el tiempo, ya perdió mucho antes, es momento de recuperarlo, no?**

**Fingernails: Gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar =)**

**GinebraRemyHadley: Como siempre gracias por todos tus comentarios y tu apoto! De verdad los aprecio! Y aún estoy esperando tu historia!**

**Kdl94: Gracias por tus comentarios y gracias también por tu fic que está buenísimo!**

**Ciegazul: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad me agradó mucho. Es muy satisfactorio que aprecien el trabajo de una así :D**

**Valentona: Parece que si va a haber, aunque no se sabe si saldrán Pía y Valen…de todas maneras todos nuestros fics sólo son utopías! Hermosas por cierto! Gracias por tus reviews!**

**RiotIs: Gracias por comentar y sobre todo por actualizar tu fic "love is not a competition" de verdad me encanta!**

**Bueno, eso! Perdón por perderme tanto tiempo, pero me estaba conectando con mi YO interiro y la naturaleza y blah blah XD , este capítulo es más que nada un preámbulo de algo grande que se viene, pero de todas maneras espero que les guste.**

Aquel momento sin duda era dulce, mi Valentina aceptando mi amor aunque fuese a escondidas, porque a medias no lo era. Mi amor era todo de ella, así como también lo eran mi alma y mi cuerpo; quería demostrárselo, quería demostrarle lo importante que era para mí que ella entendiera la situación dificultosa en la cual me encontraba.

Ella me tomaba de las manos, yo lentamente las subí por sus brazos hasta tocar sus hombros; me miró con una media sonrisa, parecía triste, pero resignada. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y antes de tocarlos con los míos respiré unos momentos cerca de ellos, traté de mirarla a los ojos, pero los de ella ya estaban cerrados esperando aquel beso. Comenzó lento, despacio, suave. La sentí frágil, y en ese momento la amé más que nunca.

Aquel beso comenzó a subir su intensidad, casi ni respirábamos. Valentina empezó a abrir los botones de mi blusa con prisa, yo sentía que me ganaba el deseo, quería estar con ella de nuevo. Pronto la sentí besarme el cuello, yo tocaba su espalda de manera urgente. Nos condujimos a ciegas al sillón mientras nos besábamos, me eché sobre él y Valentina se puso encima para seguir en lo que estábamos.

Sentía que empezaba a perder la razón y aquel cosquilleo agradable empezó a subirme por las piernas. Pero de pronto cerraba mis ojos y recordaba a Anabella, y la culpa me carcomía y ya no podía concentrarme en amar a Valentina otra vez; no podía amarla ahora, no de esta manera, mi amor por Valentina era demasiado puro como para que fuese así, a escondidas… No…yo no quería tener a Valentina de esta forma, la quería como mi novia, como mi amiga, como mi familia, como mi amante, como mi todo. Quería darle el mundo entero, no sólo estos momentos…Y para hacer todo eso posible la única manera era ponerle fin a mi relación con Anabella, a la cual amaba también, pero de una forma distinta. No podría decir que como amiga, mucho menos como hermana, simplemente no sabía cómo la amaba, sólo que no era como amaba a Valentina.

-Valen, no…no, paremos Valen- le dije mientras le daba un empujoncito, ella se levantó y me miró con curiosidad.

-Qué pasa Pía?

-No puedo hacer esto, no es la manera correcta- le dije dando un largo suspiro. Ella puso una cara de fastidió y se quitó de encima de mí para sentarme pesadamente a mi lado.

- Y entonces qué?- me preguntó serenamente mientras me tomaba una mano y empezaba a juguetear con ella.

- Dame tiempo para hacer las cosas bien…- le respondí mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

- El tiempo nos sobra, seremos tan felices…- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, aquello era muy relajante, me encantaba, ella lo sabía.

-Ay mi Valen…- suspiré. No tenía mucho que decirle, ella ya lo sabía todo, palabras sobraban. Nos quedamos así un rato, yo recargada en su hombro y ella acariciando mi pelo.

- Duermes conmigo?- me preguntó serenamente, yo me levanté, la miré a la cara y asentí con una sonrisa sincera y tranquila.

Aquella noche y todas las demás dormimos abrazadas, sólo dormimos, con nuestros corazones latiendo en la misma sintonía.

Los 5 días siguientes no teníamos tanto tiempo de hablar de lo nuestro debido a la rutina del trabajo, al menos el mío. Anabella ya no se hospedaba allí, así que ni la vi tampoco muy seguido, sólo la vi el martes un momento y es que ella estaba haciendo unos trámites importantes según me había contado. La extrañé aquellos días, supongo que me había acostumbrado a su presencia, y cuando supiera lo de Valen tal vez nunca la volvería a ver, eso me dolía, sin embargo necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba sentirme libre para amar a la mía. Se lo iba a decir, es sólo que aún no encontraba el momento apropiado.

_Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido para nosotros, para el amante perseguido-_ era la canción de Alejandro Sanz que se escuchaba de fondo en la recepción del hotel aquel viernes. A mí me encantaba la canción, no pude evitar cantarla-_ Cuando decidas aprenderlo no habrá silencio, no te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo, si tú me miras me hablarás… -_

-El amor nos pone tontas, no?- me sobresalté al escuchar una voz a mi lado. Volteé para ver a Adela mirándome con una disimulada sonrisa en los labios.

- ah, si…un poco…- le dije un poco avergonzada al haber sido sorprendida cantando tan efusivamente.

- Y cuál amor es el que te tiene así, el de Anabella o el de Valentina?- me miró desafiante. Realmente me sentí intimidada.

- No…no sé a qué te refieres Adela…mas bien, qué haces aquí?- traté de salvarme, no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería decir la verdad.

-No me cambies el tema Pía, cuando le vas a contar a Bella? Ella está muy ilusionada, por favor, dile pronto.-Adela no necesitaba que se lo dijera, ella lo sabía, creo que antes que nosotras mismas.

- Yo sé Adela, hoy lo haré, te lo prometo.- ella sonrió satisfecha.

- Es lo correcto, elijé bien tus palabras.- dijo para echarse a caminar a los ascensores.

-Espera! Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí, no creo que sólo me hayas venido a hablar a mí.

- Ah, no!- sonrió juguetona, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- vengo por la ayuda de los tres mosqueteros para una sorpresa que le quiero hacer a Nachito, hoy cumplimos 1 año desde que estamos juntos.- me respondió para echarse a caminar otra vez.

-Sí que nos pone brutas el amor! – alcancé a gritarle. Ella mi miró y me mostro el dedo de en medio muy burlona, yo reí a carcajadas y luego me puse a pensar…realmente había pasado un año desde que salimos de casa de Maca…un año! Que rápido se había pasado el tiempo, y parece que fue hace tan poco…

Era la hora de término de mi turno y Anabella estaría esperándome en la salida para ir a cenar con ella.

Salí del hotel y ahí estaba el automóvil con Bella dentro, ella al verme salió en mi búsqueda eufórica. Hade tres días que nonos veíamos.

-Pía! Mi dulce Pía, te extrañé mucho- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y apoyaba su cuerpo en el mío. Fue un abrazo muy agradable. En cada instante que pasaba me entraba más el miedo de decirle la verdad. Extrañaría tanto estos abrazos, sus detalles, hasta sus besos... después de todo seis meses no se borran tan rápido, y era algo extraño, esto no tenía nada que ver con Valentina, mi amor por ella era intenso y seguro, de eso no había ninguna discusión. Lo de Anabella. Pues no sé, simplemente extrañaría tanto que me amara…

En el trayecto a su casa me contó cosas que no recuerdo muy bien, mi mundo era otro en ese momento y no podía enfocarme en nada más que no fuese mi confesión.

Al llegar allí me senté en el sofá y Bella me ofreció un vaso con agua, el cual acepté sin pensarlo…necesitaría esa agua. Al llegar con él en las manos me miró curiosa y luego se sentó a mi lado.

-Dulce Pía, estás bien? Has estado como ausente hace rato.- me dijo al momento que tomaba mi mano entre las suyas para acariciarme.

-Es que…Bella, tengo algo importante que decirte.-dije casi en un hilo de voz.

-En serio? Yo también- dijo ella tristemente, eso me sorprendió, sentí curiosidad por sabes que tenía que decirme Bella y además aquello hacía que mi confesión se tardara un poco más lo cual me tranquilizaba por instantes.

-Dímelo tú primero, que es lo que pasa?- le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

-Me regreso a Liverpool. Al terminar este semestre, en unas 3 semanas más.

- Te vas? Pero por qué?- casi grité asombrada.

- Iré a estudiar a la Universidad de John Moores allá. Conseguí entrar, es muy difícil. Es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar mi amor- dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos.

Yo cerré los ojos un momento. Se iba a ir, me dolía, porque eso sí significaba que no la vería nunca más. Pero por otro lado me sentía tranquila. Tal vez mi confesión ya no era necesaria.

-Yo entiendo Bella.

- Tal vez…- Pensó un momento- Pía, vente conmigo! Sería genial, conocerías la cuidad donde nací, tendríamos miles de aventuras juntas y…

-Bella- La interrumpí- yo tengo mi vida acá. Ambas tenemos sueños distintos. Sigue los tuyos que yo no te detendré.

Ella guardó silencio y sus ojos de cielo se tornaron vidriosos. Apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-Podríamos seguir en contacto, por e-mail, por teléfono; yo vendría a visitarte cada mes…

-Claro que sí, ahí veremos- le dije apartando un mechón de su cabello que le había caído sobre los ojos.

- Oh dulce Pía! Te voy a extrañar tanto!- dijo para abrazarme finalmente- tanto tanto que creo que moriré- dijo para reír al fin, yo reí también, aunque tristemente.

- No te preocupes, que de amor no se muere!- bromee.

-Sólo será una prueba más en el camino…-dijo antes de acercarse a besarme. En eso estábamos cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Ella contestó, Hablaba con su padre.

- Hello? Yes…of corse daddy…Yes i remember…aha…what? Now?...but…I´m in a middle of something very important…can´t it be later?...yes…no, yes I understand, Ok, I'm coming now.- me miró fastidiada y me dijo- Perdón Pía, pero mi papá quiere que le vaya a dejar unos papeles importantes que necesita para la conferencia…tendremos que dejar la cena para otro día.

- No te preocupes Bella, otro día será- le contesté para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

Anabella me ofreció ir a dejarme al departamento, pero yo preferí irme en taxi, si ella tenía prisa era mejor no retrasarla, pensé. Y la verdad es que había quedado más tranquila después de esto. A lo mejor debí habérselo dicho de todas maneras, pero es que este viaje de Anabella parecía predestinado! Para terminar nuestra relación sin hacerle daño. Con el tiempo separadas podría atribuir el rompimiento por la distancia, Tal vez ella conociera a alguien más allá o se encontrara con un antiguo amor… hasta ahora parecía que el universo entero estaba conspirando a favor mío y de Valentina.

Llegué al departamento y al abrir la puerta encontré a Valentina muy acicalada mientras terminaba de prender unas velas que estaban sobre la mesa preparada perfectamente para una cena romántica.

-Y esto?- exclamé realmente sorprendida. Valentina se mostró con más sorpresa que yo al verme.

-Pía! Se suponía que no llegarías hasta más tarde!

- jajaja! Si sé…me demoré menos hoy. Pero que significa todo esto, está hermoso!- Valentina había llenado toda la casa de Velas, debería haber sido como unas 20 en la sala, había puesto un mantel muy hermoso en la mesa y algunos pétalos de flores estaban esparcíos por el suelo; la música era suave, la luz era tenue, y mi Valientina se veía muy elegante! Traía unos pantalones de tela de color beige y una camisa celeste muy masculina; se había dejado el pelo suelo, no con una trenza como es su costumbre y olía a "You" un perfume que me volvía loca.

- Quería darte una sorpresa- dijo ella acercándose haciendo un pucherito.

-Y si sabías que iba a llegar después de cenar porque preparaste una cena?- Le pregunte de manera graciosa.

-Bueno- dijo ella levantando un índice- yo tengo todo fríamente calculado, y no quiero que comas de más porque si no te enfermas, así que astutamente- decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina caminando con una actuación de diplomacia exagerada- defino esto no como una cena romántica, sino como un postre- dijo mostrándome un pie de limón- romántico!

Yo reí con ternura, la amaba, la adoraba…

-Pues un postre romántico me parece perfecto mi Valen.- ella sonrío ampliamente para luego proceder a atenderme, intenté hacer algo, ya sea servir o ir a buscar algún cubierto o un vaso, pero ella no me dejó hacer nada, me dijo que esa noche yo era la reina, yo reía ante sus ocurrencias.

- Y cómo te fue hoy en Taylor?- le pregunté mientras estábamos en la mesa comiendo.

-Maravillosamente!- dijo Valen con una gran sonrisa para luego meterse un pedazo de pie de limón a la boca- Es simplemente el trabajo perfecto para mí! Me pagan por hacer lo que haría gratis!- habló con la boca un poco llena.

- Y que canciones cantaste hoy?

-emm… bueno, canté como 3, amiga mía de Alejandro Sanz, Always de Bon Jovi e Inevitable.

- de SIA?

- No, de Shakira -dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirando a los lados.

-Hey! Esa canción es muy hermosa, triste pero hermosa. Por qué lo dices así? Creí que te gustaba Shakira!

- Bueno…sus antiguas canciones están bien, pero está ultima que dice _soy loca con mi tigre, loca, loca, loca_- dijo Valen imitando a Shakira con una voz muy chillona, cosa que me hizo casi explotar de risa- es horrible! Es como si se hubiese vendido al sistema! Y me cayó mal por eso- dijo cruzándose de brazos y hacer una expresión de niña taimada.

-Jajajaja! Valen me matas de la risa!

-Pero si es verdad! Ay bueno, cómo te fue a ti en el hotel?- Me cambió el tema porque no pararía de reír si me seguía hablando de Shakira.

-Bien, calmado, como siempre…me encontré con Adela!- recordé de golpe mientras me comía el último pedacito de Pie que me quedaba

-Ah, sí? Y que contaba? – dijo Valen jugando con su tenedor-

- Le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Ignacio, por su primer año juntos.

- Un año? Tanto ha pasado desde que salimos de casa de Maca?- pregunto Valentina mientras abría mucho los ojos.

- sí, lo mismo pensé yo…tal vez es que juntas el tiempo se nos pasa más rápido y ni cuenta nos damos.

Valentina me miró y sonrió, lentamente acercó su mano a la mía y la tomó por encima de la mesa. Era impresionante lo que conseguía en mi su tacto, su sonrisa, su calor, su presencia…su simple existencia…

Me paré de la silla tranquilamente, ella imitó mis movimientos, no sé por qué. A lo mejor ella tampoco sabía.

Una guitarra empezó a sonar desde el equipo de música, una bella canción nos invitaba a bailar juntas.

"Hazme" de David Bolzoni empezó a llenar la habitación. La miré tiernamente.

-Bailas conmigo?- le dije extendiéndole una mano. Ella no me dijo nada, sólo dio unos pasos para alcanzarme y la tomó. Ahí en la pequeña salita al lado del equipo de música, ella me rodeo la cintura y yo le agarré del cuello y así nos pegamos en un abrazo apretado mientras nos movíamos lentamente al compás de la música.

_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir, y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti; te amo, te vuelvo a elegir, en cada mirada te derrites en mí. –_Pegamos nuestras mejillas acariciándolas la una con la otra, sentí la suave piel del rostro de mi amada- _Y cada gota que derrama tu piel es para mí, por cada vez que me tienes dentro.-_Nos abrazábamos fuerte mientras bailábamos, podía sentir la respiración desesperada de Valen en mi cuello, sus manos tomaron mi espalda con fuerza y comenzó a cantarme aquel estribillo al oído.-_ Hazme reír, hazme llorar, hazme sufrir hasta llegar, hazme morir, hazme vivir, a salir el sol…_

Me sentía emocionada, el momento sin duda alguna estaba muy cargado de sentimientos, tanto que se nos hacía pesado llevarlo. La siguiente parte quise cantársela yo como me acababa de cantar ella a mí.-_ Hazme sentir, hazme dudar, hazme mentir hasta jurar, hazme fingir, hazme desear, hazme otra vez el amor…_

En ese momento Valentina se separó un poco suavemente sin dejar de abrazarme, y con un movimiento seguro se acercó y me besó despacio, despacio y luego más enérgicamente, yo a mi vez devoraba sus labios con mucha premura, la canción continuó mientras nos besábamos

_Te amo, te pienso y vuelvo a escribir cada palabra te trae hasta mi, - _Nuestros labios se separaron para volver a abrazarnos apretadamente como antes, juagando a acariciarnos con las mejillas-_y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti, por cada vez que tiene dentro. –_ahora ambas cantamos juntas una en el oído de la otra, habíamos entrado a un trance de romance demasiado extasiante para poder romperlo.

_Hazme reír, hazme llorar, hazme sufrir hasta llegar, hazme morir, hazme vivir, a salir el sol. Hazme sentir, hazme dudar, hazme mentir hasta jurar, hazme fingir, hazme desear, hazme otra vez el amor…_

Después de terminar de cantar el segundo estribillo y en medio de ese piano del interludio caímos en un círculo vicioso de besos que no podíamos abandonar, Valentina se deshizo de mi saco rápidamente y me acariciaba la cintura plácidamente, sin ningún apuro, sin ninguna prisa, no los había. Este era nuestro momento.

_Hazme morir…hazme vivir…a salir el sool._

Se separó un poco y me tomó de la mano para conducirme a la habitación. Ninguna de las dos podía borrar la sonrisa de nuestra cara.

_Hazme sentir, hasta llegar…_

Uno a uno desabotonó los botones de mi blusa, yo hice lo mismo con su camisa mientras le sonreía. No había más momento que este, era simplemente perfecto.

_Hazme otra vez el amor…_


	8. De amor ya no se muere, Anabella

**Jossy: llevabas un tiempo perdido, eh? Que bueno que hayas vuelto compatriota! Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que no podré superar aquel capítulo.**

**Ladylibra10: Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, y pues, lo mío, lo hago con mucho gusto =).**

**Yasliz: Exacto, Shakira vendida! xD gracias por pasarte a comentar siempre!**

**Paxhunter13: Gracias por leerme y sigue usando "You" que es exquisito!**

**Kld94: Gracias de verdad! También amo tu fic y lo de las canciones…pues, la verdad es que si tuviese que buscar un secreto sería que elijo la canción antes de hacer la historia…como que no pongo música en base a la historia, sino que hago la historia en base a la música. No sé si me expliqué: P**

**GinebraRemyHadley: Gracias por todo tus reviews! :D pero con respecto a tu primera post data lamento decepcionarte con este capítulo, a ti y a algunas otras. Y con respecto a la segunda post data sigo esperando!**

**Valentona: Gracias. La de ahora es una dosis pequeña, pero espero que fuerte. :D saludos compatriota!**

**RiotIs: wow! De verdad yo pensé que el capítulo me había quedado medio fome, pero gracias por ese review que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Espero que pronto actualices "love is not a competition, porque ese fic siempre me deja muy picada! #Ihatesofía :P**

**Silvia1382: Muchas gracias, parece que el romanticismo es mi fuerte.**

**Bueno, tuve que hacer este capítulo así porque si no perdía la estructura que le iba dando. Además debo disculparme por dos cosas; la primera es que el capítulo es más corto que de costumbre, no pude hacerlo más largo Y la segunda es porque no ha quedado como los otros. Lo siento, el suspenso no es mi fuerte. Pero esta parte era necesaria. A pesar de esos dos puntos espero que le guste un poquitín. **

La vi marcharse en aquel taxi y cerré la puerta; luego me dirigí al baño para secarme las lágrimas que aún estaban pegadas en mis mejillas .Me di un retoque antes de ir a dejarle los documentos a papá.

Cuando iba manejando hacia la conferencia en lo único que podía pensar era en Pía.

Trataba de llenar mi cabeza de imágenes mías triunfando, estudiando allí en Liverpool, con nuevos amigos, con una nueva vida; pero si esa nueva vida no incluía a la mujer que me robaba el sueño no sabía si tenía mucho sentido…

De hecho estaba dudando de mi decisión. Tal vez acá pudiese encontrar una buena universidad también. Sé que no era lo mismo, pero la elección era muy difícil, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

A pesar de saber que había métodos para no perder el contacto con Pía, el tema de la distancia siempre es un factor muy importante a la hora de terminar una relación. Yo no lo iba a hacer, pero tenía tanto miedo de que Pía se aburriera y me terminara dejando!

Desde aquella desilusión tan grande que tuve con Danielle, estos 7 meses eran los únicos momentos en que me sentía a flote. Había dejado de creer en todo, había tomado la desconfianza como un estilo de vida y el realismo lo reemplazaba por pesimismo. Y es que en cierto momento, hace cuatro años, mi vida pareció haber sufrido una especie de naufragio en donde mi barca permaneció hundida por mucho tiempo, y cuando conocí a Pía, ella se había transformado en ese muelle que me dio lo que necesitaba para levantarme. Ella no curó mis heridas, de hecho, yo quise que siguieran latentes, porque ellas me recordaban que alguna vez fui feliz, y que hoy al respirar sintiendo su perfume sobre mi piel podía dejar nacer la esperanza de volver a ser quien era; aunque también sabía que no habían caminos de regreso, sino falsas curvas en las cuales podía perderme; Pía no dejo que me perdiese, aún en medio de mi oscuridad; ella se convirtió en la oportunidad de fomentar la vida que alguna vez soñé sobre la tierra fértil que conservaba.

¿Valía la pena sacrificar todo eso? ¿Mis sueños o mi amor? Necesitaba seguir pensando al respecto.

Legué a la conferencia de papá y lo vi dando un discurso delante de mucha gente. Espere a que terminara. Nunca pude evitar reír un poco al verlo en sus conferencias, todo el tiempo él complicado con la tecnología; no manejaba muy bien el Power Point y yo siempre tenía que ayudarle a hacer sus presentaciones; era un trabajo bastante grato ayudarle, él era mi única familia desde que tenía como 3 años, cuando mi mamá nos abandonó a los dos. Nunca supe por qué había sido eso, papá nunca me quiso contar.

Terminó su primera charla sobre el asma en los niños y en media hora más tendría que salir a hablar del mismo tema, pero esta vez enfocado en los ancianos. Me acerqué hacia él y le di las carpetas con el material que necesitaba para dicha charla.

-Thanks B. I thought I was lost! Thanks God that I have you, my little princess!

-Oh, It was nothing daddy! But now I really have to go!

Después de tanto pensar en Pía finalmente había llegado a una conclusión.

-why? Don´t you want to stay here and watch the conference?- me miró extrañado

-Daddy, I swear I'd love to, but I need to do something very important now.- Debía ser ahora, tenía demasiadas emociones en el alma como para esperar. Di la media vuelta dispuesta a caminar

-Hey, wait! Have you told Pía about Liverpool?

-Yes, but that's just what I have to correct daddy, I changed my mind.- Me miró muy sorprendido.

-What do you mean you change your mind? Did you tell her that you´re leaving?

-I´m not going anywhere daddy, I'm staying here in Colombia with my girl- no alcancé a ver su reacción porque me eché a caminar rápidamente aunque él seguía gritando mi nombre para que le pusiese atención…no quería darle explicaciones ahora, en este momento sólo quería hablar con Pía sobre mi decisión.

Puse mis manos en el volante y conduje en dirección al departamento de Pía. Sabía que era una oportunidad demasiado buena, pero sentía que de algún modo al estar allá, en Liverpool, estaría perdiendo más de lo que ganaba y también sentía que en era muy probable que me arrepintiera de haberme ido. Pero hay cosas de las que una se arrepiente más aún…

Llegué al edificio, y subí al ascensor mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis uñas. Legué al departamento y toqué la puerta; una, dos, tres, muchas veces, pero no había respuesta. Debía haber alguien porque la música sonaba muy fuerte y no hubiesen salido dejando el equipo prendido. En aquel momento recordé que Pía guardaba una llave de repuesto en la lámpara de arriba de la puerta, por si alguna vez se quedaba fuera, explicó. Subí mi mano hasta el objeto que me daba luz y palpé hasta tocar algo que parecía ser lo que buscaba. Abrí la puerta victoriosa.

Al entrar vi el cuarto de la sala lleno de velas, muchas apagadas, alguna que otra aún encendida, el equipo de música retumbaba con la canción I want to know what love is, y habían indicios de que alguien había estado comiendo allí hace poco. Pero nadie estaba a la vista.

Miré en la habitación de Pía y no había un alma…la cama estaba tendida, todo perfecto, nadie en el baño tampoco. Sólo me faltaba ver la habitación de Valentina que permanecía con la puerta cerrada. No lo inspeccioné en ese momento. No podía invadir así su privacidad; ya bastante era que me hubiese metido a la casa sin permiso, aunque supuse que esto no le molestaría a Pía.

En vista de que Pía no estaba supuse que tal vez había salido a comprar algo, o que se yo! Sólo supuse que volvería pronto, y con esa suposición me senté en el sofá a esperarla.

El tiempo pasaba, ya casi media hora y Pía no aparecía; y en ese momento empezó a sonar una hermosa canción en el equipo de música, que creí que iba a amenizar mi espera.

_Si acaso nuestro amor de nuevo fracasara…-_ empezó la interpretación de Gianni Bella con la canción "si de amor ya no se muere"- _Tú sabes que sería lo peor que nos pasara. Lo que hubo entre los dos no se hizo en un momento, a ti no te compré, por eso no te vendo…_

Era verdad, lo que cuesta ganar no se deja así como así, y el amor de Pía para mi era demasiado valioso como para venderlo.

_Tú, tristemente tú, me dijiste cuando me alejé, que de amor ya no se muere, mas muriendo me marché-_ Recordé que precisamente eso era lo que Pía me había dicho cuando le di la noticia de mi partida y empecé a encontrarle demasiado sentido a la letra de esa canción para mí en ese instante-_ Pero estoy aquí, tras un año he comprendido que si de amor ya no se muere, yo sin ti no viviré.-_ Era verdad, sin Pía no viviría, ni en Liverpool ni en ningún otro lado si no era cerca de ella.

_Abrázame también, no importa que nos vean, si sabes que me hace tanto bien quizás comprendas…_

En el cuarto de Valentina parecía haber movimiento, pero no estaba segura del todo, hasta unos minutos después, que fue donde pude escuchar claramente la voz de Valentina desde su habitación.

…_Que se han de aprovechar todos los minutos, después nos faltarán si no vivimos juntos…_

Bueno no era que precisamente escuchase palabras, más bien eran gritos. Hubiese ido en su ayuda, pero claramente aquellos gritos no eran de dolor, sino de todo lo contrario. Me sonrojé un poco y sonreí con picardía. No sabía quién le estaba provocando semejantes reacciones, pero esa era mayor razón para no molestarle.

_Tú, que me ocultas tú- _ y se seguían escuchando aquellos sonidos de la habitación de Valentina, ya hasta me estaba dando envidia, quién sería el misterioso que le daba tanto placer?- _ si otro amor tuvieras dilo aquí, como cuesta confesarlo-_ Sin saber por qué recordé que Pía quería decirme algo antes de que le comunicara de mi partida y lo habíamos olvidado completamente…-_ pues te veo sonreír.-_repetidos "ah" y "oh" seguían sonando, sin embargo la siguiente palabra que Valentina repitió entre el éxtasis hizo que el cuerpo me temblara ,"Pía"…

Me paré lentamente con las rodillas aún temblando del miedo _– no podrás mentir-_ Unos pasos se escucharon venir desde la habitación de Valentina y un grito de "ve por la crema!" y aunque podía sospechar lo que pasaría aún en mi corazón quedaba la esperanza de que aquella no fuese mi Pía y ahora no era miedo sino terror el que me invadía.-_ Tú tenías la razón quizás- _La puerta se empezó a abrir, sentía mi respiración densa y pesada y también un temblor helado en mi espina dorsal- _Si de amor ya no se muere…- _Y entonces sentí como si las manos del mismo Dios atraparan mi cuerpo y me hicieran añicos.-_ Algo en mi se morirá…-_ Era mi Pía, era mi pía semidesnuda que venía saliendo de esa habitación, eran sus ojos de almendra perplejos los que miraban los míos que ya nadaban en el decepción.


	9. Goodbye my sweet Pía

**RiotIs: Sí, estoy planeando un final feliz para ella :D gracias por todos tus reviews, me dan mucho ánimo! Y tengo que decir que llevo como 4 días escuchando "perdón" de Pambo, me la dejaste pagadísima!**

**Ciegazul: Gracias! De verdad, muchas gracias, y sí…bueno, es triste como se enteró e incluso medio de teleseries… y lo de la ortografía…la verdad es que debo confesar que hace dos años yo era una fanática de la ortografía…me decían la chica "error garrafal" XD porque es lo que siempre gritaba al ver un error ortográfico! Ahora se me pasó un poco, pero me sigue gustando la ortografía y bueno…todo lo que tiene que ver con la literatura.**

**Jossy: perdón, desaparecida, te juro que fue una volada, nunca pensé que fueras hombre! XD Aquí está un poco arreglada la situación. Gracias por tus reviews.**

**Kld94: XD sí, Valen y la crema! Gracias por todos tus comentarios, tanto aquí como en twitter! Y gracias por tu fic, que está exclente!**

**Yasliz: Sí, pobre Bella; Y bueno…sí… Shakira me tiene un poco decepcionada. Pero no puedo evitar que me guste su música, no la actual claro, pero sus clásicos me encantan.**

**Ladylibra10: Bueno, este está muy largo y espero que igualmente lo encuentres genial. :D Y soy de Chile , de mi Santiago querido!**

**GinebraRemyHadley: lo siento. Era necesario lo de Bella, y sí, lo de la crema lo hice justamente con esa intención! Ojalá y te guste la continuación.**

**Sweetmoon: Jajaja, me dio risa tu Nick, no tengo buena experiencias con las chicas fanáticas de la luna XD Pero aún así querida lunática gracias por tu comentario: D en twitter estoy como JacquieVodka y en facebook me puedes encontrar como Jackie Desadaptada. Msn no te lo doy porque casi no lo ocupo :P soy más de facebook.**

**Silvia1381: sí, eres la única que ha comentado sobre la pobrecita de Pía que también está muy complicada.**

**Paxhunter13: jajaja gracias por este comentario y por todos los anteriores, espero y me sigas leyendo.**

**Bueno, sólo me queda disculparme porque me demoré más que en cualquier capítulo…tengo mis motivos, pero trataré que no siga pasando. Espero disfruten este también, medio larguito…ah! Y me robé un pequeño diálogo de una película que amo, a ver si adivinan cual.**

Me quedé petrificada al ver a Anabella; no podía moverme, no podía respirar, ni siquiera podía pensar. Pensar en una explicación decente, pero qué explicación podría darle? Estaba muy jodida, la había cagado hasta el fondo y ahora hasta mirarla me dolía, pero más me dolía la mirada que ella me dirigió en ese momento.

Para mi mala suerte Valentina no advirtió la presencia de Anabella; yo estaba parada en el marco de la puerta del cuarto, y Valen se me acercó, me abrazó por la espalda y me besó el cuello; no podíamos estar en peor situación. Yo tenía el torso completamente desnudo, y Valentina…pues Valentina el cuerpo entero.

La mirada de Anabella parecía quemarme la piel del dolor que expedía.

-Por qué tardas tanto mi a…- Valentina se separó de un respingo cuando vio a Anabella y rápidamente empezó a buscar algo con que cubrirse.

Yo aún estaba estática. "No es lo que piensas", no, definitivamente no podía decirle eso. La situación era demasiado obvia. Y al parecer ella tampoco encontraba palabras. Pero después de casi dos segundos ella reaccionó, no obstante yo no podía.

Me miró de los pies a la cabeza con desprecio; Valentina se puso detrás de mí en el umbral de la puerta, ya cubierta con una bata. Anabella miró hacia la mesa en donde había un tubo de crema batida, la tomó y nos la arrojó a los pies.

-Disfrútenlo…- murmuró con los ojos húmedos antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida, solo en aquel momento pude reaccionar y caminé detrás de ella cuando aún no había llegado a la puerta.

-Bella, espera por favor, yo…- alcancé a tocar su hombro, ella se paró en seco y giro solamente la cabeza para mirarme.

-Pía, si aún me tienes el más mínimo de respeto me vas a soltar y me vas a dejar ir ahora mismo.

No había más que decir por el momento. La solté y se fue sin decir nada más.

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella volteé y miré a Valentina; ella simplemente se acercó rápido y nos abrazamos desesperadamente mientras me echaba a llorar en sus brazos. Ella me acariciaba el cabello, tratando de calmarme.

-No era así como quería que lo supiera! – es lo primero que alcancé a decir, aun abrazada a Valentina.

- Alguna vez quisiste que lo supiera?- dijo ella separando nuestro abrazo y pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mis mejillas tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas.

-No… creo que no quería…- reconocí- pero por mi maldita cobardía ahora ella se ha enterado de la peor manera!- estallé nuevamente en llanto, el momento era tan intenso que hasta ese instante no caí en cuenta de mi desnudez. Retiré la mano de Valentina de mi cara y me fui rápidamente al baño a darme una ducha.

Al salir encontré la encontré limpiando, ni siquiera la podía mirar. Y no era porque sintiese que ella era la culpable, ni mucho menos me estaba arrepintiendo de nuestro amor. Pero en esos momentos ni siquiera podía mirarme a mi misma al espejo. Ella al parecer adivinó mis pensamientos.

-Pía, esto no es tu culpa, ni mía, ni de Anabella, ni de nadie. Son…sólo cosas que pasan…cosas de la vida.- dijo mientras me sostenía el rostro con ambas manos.

-Lo sé Valen- la miré a los ojos y tomé su cintura y lentamente me acerqué para besarla. Apenas y nos tocamos los labios, pero ese beso pareció estar tan colmado de sentimientos que era todo lo que necesitábamos. Nos separamos y luego pegamos nuestras frentes mirándonos con ternura.

Después de pasadas unas horas la incertidumbre me carcomía, necesitaba saber de Anabella, pero me daba miedo llamarle. Juntando todo el coraje que pude marqué el número de su celular, con Valentina a mi lado expectante.

-Aló?- mi voz temblaba.

-Pía…eres tú verdad? – una voz que no era de Anabella, pero aún así familiar me contestó.

-Sí, soy yo, Adela…cómo…cómo está Bella?

- Dijiste que no la lastimarías- dijo acusándome.

- No fue intencional Adela, lo juro.

-Eso lo sé, pero no cambia las cosas.-Era verdad…el daño ya estaba hecho, poco importaba ahora si era o no intencional.

- Ella está contigo ahora?

-Está durmiendo, es muy tarde- miré el reloj. Efectivamente eran las 3:17 am- es mejor que no hables con ella ahora. Espera unos días, a que se le pase el shock…luego podrán hablar más tranquilamente.

-Pero es que tengo miedo que ella…

- No te preocupes Pía, yo la estoy cuidando, además Bella es una mujer inteligente y por sobre todo muy valiente. No se echará a morir por esto.

La charla con Adela me dejó más tranquila, pero aún seguía necesitando hablar con Anabella de manera urgente. Aunque no sabía bien que iba a decir, ni por qué pedir perdón. A lo mejor por no ser sincera desde un principio. Por no haber tenido la valentía de habérselo dicho antes, o si queremos volver más atrás…por empezar una relación con ella cuando siempre supe que mi amor era Valentina…sí…tenía muchas cosas por las cuales pedirle perdón.

Me fui a acostar en los brazos de mi amada, como siempre lo hacemos desde hace unos días atrás. Apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo y traté de dormir. Estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, así que con todo y lo de Anabella, no tardé en quedarme dormida.

Abrí los ojos compungidamente cuando advertí algunos rayos solares cayendo sobre mi cara, estaba sola, sentí algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina y no tardó en aparecer Valentina con una bandejita en el cuarto. Le sonreí ampliamente y ella me retribuyó aquella sonrisa. Tostadas untadas con margarina, café y jugo de naranja, perfecto. Puso la bandejita encima de la cama y se sentó en un costado a mi lado.

-Irás a hablar hoy con Anabella?- dijo antes de tomar una tostada y darle un mordisco.

-No sé Valen, es que no sé ni que decirle…- dije descolocada mientras le ponía azúcar al café.

- Lo siento Pía…sé que esto debe ser demasiado difícil…siento que en parte es mi culpa.

-No Valen! Tú misma dijiste anoche, no es culpa de nadie…estas cosas pasan simplemente. Nadie las busca.

- Tal vez si yo hubiera…

-No, no empecemos con los "hubiera" que son vocablo muy venenosos… lo que pasó es lo que es nada más…el hubiera no existe…porque ya no fue!- exclame muy efusivamente

-tienes razón…mejor me calló la boca- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-No, no te calles mi Valen- dije moviéndome un poco para abrazarle por detrás- no te calles que amo oírte hablar.- ella volteó la cabeza para mirarme, y al hacerlo se sonrió hermosamente. Le di un pequeño beso en el cuello antes de pararme de un respingo de la cama.

-Te vas a levantar? – la miré y asentí- quédate un ratito más, aún es temprano.

-Valen, son las 12:24- le dije después de consultar brevemente mi reloj de pulsera- hay muchas cosas que resolver hoy. Además a las 6 tienes que irte a trabajar, es sábado. Y creo le debes una visita a tu familia.

-Y tú que harás?- me dijo ella acercándome la taza de café que aún estaba llena, la recibí.

-Iré a ver a Anabella…- le di un sorbo al café y observé que Valentina parecía incómoda- Valen, tengo que hablar con ella…- di unos pasos hasta donde estaba ella, dejé el café en el suelo y me agaché a su lado tomando sus manos entre las mías- tengo que estar en paz con esto para que podamos amarnos libremente- le expliqué, y al momento besé sus manos suavemente. Ella me miró con compasión amorosa y se soltó de mis manos para tomarme la cara y depositar un tierno beso en mi frente.

-Quieres que vaya contigo?- me dijo de manera sutil aún sujetándome el rostro.

-No…esto es algo que debo hacer sola.- Le respondí; lentamente me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar algo de ropa.

-Entonces iré a ver a mi mamá- me gritaba Valentina desde la sala de estar, se asomó por la puerta de mi cuarto con una toalla en la mano- Me daré un baño primero, me esperas para salir juntas?

-Claro…!- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de vestirme fui al baño a lavarme la cara, peinarme y cepillarme los dientes, como todos los días. Llegué al lavabo y vi la silueta del cuerpo de Valen mientras se duchaba, estuve tentada a meterme ahí con ella, muy tentada, pero no era el momento; sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mi trance y continué haciendo mis "abducciones" como diría Teo! Terminé rápidamente y me salí del baño antes de que me ganaran los impulsos.

Me puse a lavar lo que habíamos usado para el desayuno mientras esperaba a Valen, ni siquiera advertí cuando salió del baño y pasó a su cuarto para vestirse. Supongo que tuve suerte, porque verla sólo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo hubiese desordenado más mis hormonas, más de lo que ya estaban. Casi al mismo tiempo de terminar de lavar esas tazas Valentina salió del cuarto vestida y lista para irnos, cada una a una prueba distinta. Nos deseamos suerte y nos besamos cariñosamente antes de separar nuestros caminos.

Caminaba hacia la casa de Anabella con mucho temor, pero era mejor enfrentar las cosas de una vez y no seguir con esta incertidumbre que me mataba. Poco a poco fui armando mi discurso con la esperanza de que Bella pudiese entenderme y a lo mejor algún día lejano perdonarme. La quería mucho, y no era mi intención que desapareciese de mi vida.

Llegué hasta su casa y nadie abría. Su papá probablemente no estaba en casa, era sábado y para él no era libre. Llamé a la puerta unas 5 veces cuando escuché pasos del otro lado. La puerta se abrió con Adela detrás de ella. La miré y al instante la abracé, ella me devolvió el abrazo con auténtico agrado.

-Cómo está Bella?- le pregunté al separarme de ella.

-Está mejor…- Adela parecía serena, eso me tranquilizó un poco.- está en su cuarto, pero…-Agachó su cabeza.

-Pero qué…? –pregunté yo un poco asustada.

-No quiere verte Pía.

Guardé silencio un rato, pero luego reaccioné y caminé decididamente hasta la habitación de mi ex novia. Traté de abrir la puerta, pero estaba trancada. Adela me siguió y se paró a mi lado.

-Bella…Bella ábreme por favor, necesitamos hablar- le gritaba yo recargada en la puerta de su cuarto. Finalmente comprendí que no abriría, pero yo no me iba a ir sin antes decirle lo que había venido a explicarle.- Yo…yo sé que debes odiarme ahora y no te culpo…sé que todo esto es mi falta, pero…- Tomé un respiro para tratar de aclarar mi garganta que ya sentía el nudo que la invadía- pero quiero explicarte mi versión de la historia.- Adela mi miró y asintió , dándome un poco de confianza- Yo siempre he estado enamorada de Valentina…desde que estábamos en casa de Maca…ella fue la que me ayudó a superar todo lo que me tocó vivir…con ella siempre me sentí protegida…alguna vez nos besamos…- las lágrimas inevitablemente comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas- antes de conocerte…pero nunca concretamos algo juntas, porque ella no estaba firme emocionalmente. Así que yo me conformé con ser su mejor amiga…sé que te debí haber dicho esto antes; te debí haber dicho de mi historia con Valentina cuando nos estábamos conociendo. Pero es que es una página de mi vida que nunca di vuelta…y tú…tú llegaste como un bote salvavidas, y te juro que te amé cuando estuvimos juntas…- me detuve un momento- de hecho aún te amo…pero no…no como a Valentina. No te pido que me perdones, aunque sí, claro que te ofrezco mis más sentidas disculpas…pero…entenderé si no quieres volver a verme en tu vida…sólo quiero que trates de comprender lo que significa Valentina para mí y trates de entender mis motivos…ocultártelo fue mi error…pero no así amarla. Yo sé que en el fondo tú me entiendes…yo sé que sabes lo que significa el primer amor, lo sé porque eres muy romántica- reí tristemente- eres una loca romántica Bella! Y no puedes negarme que si Danielle apareciera de nuevo en tu vida no dudarías en dejarlo todo por ella- pensé un rato- Y no…no estoy tratando de justificarme Bella. Sólo espero que me entiendas…aunque sea un poquito…no estoy nada orgullosa de lo que te hice…no era mi intención llegar hasta estas consecuencias…ojalá y puedas perdonarme…algún día.

Terminé para secarme las lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Me separé de la puerta y miré a Adela con entereza. Me sentía más libre; por lo menos haberle dirigido esas palabras a Anabella me aliviaba algo el peso emocional que sentía en el pecho.

-Gracias Adela- dije finalmente para darle un breve abrazo y salir rápidamente de allí. Me sentía desbordada de emociones, necesitaba descansar el espíritu un poco.

Caminé hacia mi departamento, esto había durado menos de lo que esperaba. Llegué allá y Valentina aún no lo había hecho.

Me senté en el sofá y traté de descansar un rato. Pronto me volvió a vencer el sueño en aquel sillón. No recuerdo ningún sueño en particular, más bien eran imágenes difusas que vagaban por mi mente. Era como si estuviera en unos de esos juegos de la plaza, de esos que dan vueltas y vueltas… y no sabía bien distinguir qué es lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Poco a poco fui volviendo a la realidad al sentir unos tibios labios tocando los míos. Abrí mis ojos con pereza y me encontré con el rostro de mi amada. Qué lindo despertar!

-Llegaste?- le dije mientras me restregaba los ojos con flojera.

-No…vine a avisarte que vengo en la esquina!- me dijo divertida a modo de respuesta. Había sido una pregunta estúpida.

-Que pesada eres!- le grité riendo mientras le lanzaba una almohada que estaba a mi lado.

-Hey! No es para tanto! Si sólo fue una bromita!- reímos un rato más por eso y luego nos pusimos serias- …Hablaste con Anabella?

-Bueno…así como hablar…no. Le hablé más bien dicho.- dije con un poco de frustración.

-Cómo es eso? – Me pregunto confundida.

-Es que Bella no quería verme…así que tuve que hablarle detrás de una puerta…no recibí ninguna respuesta de su parte, pero al menos pude decirle lo que quería…- Ella asintió a modo de hacerme ver que había entendido- Y cómo te fue a ti con tu familia?

-Más o menos…pero tengo buenas noticias! Mira!- balanceó unas pequeñas llaves delante de mis ojos- Me la han entregado.

-Que cosa?- Le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

-Mi moto! Que nunca te dije que tenía una?

-Wow! No…nunca me lo dijiste…pero por qué te la han entregado hasta ahora y no lo hicieron antes si era tuya?

-Estaba descompuesta. Ayer la sacaron del taller. Sabes lo que significa esto?- me preguntó con una risa traviesa.

-Que ya no tendrás que tomar el metro?- bromeé.

-También! Pero podremos salir a pasear por la cuidad en la noche! Hace tiempo que no hacemos eso!- la propuesta se escuchaba muy romántica…salvaje, pero romántica. La idea me sedujo al instante.

-Y pudiste hablar con tu madre de…nosotras?- La observé temerosa. Ella me dio una mirada triste y asintió con la cabeza.- No se lo tomaron bien, cierto?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a acariciarle una mejilla. Ella sólo negó…enmudecida con hace un momento; comprendí entonces que no quería hablar de eso, así que rápidamente cambié el tema para no herirla.- Mira la hora! Tienes que irte a trabajar!

-Sí, ya tengo que ir a cantar! -Exclamó parándose de golpe. – vienes conmigo?

-ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo- le dije parándome inmediatamente.

Salimos del edificio y vi la moto de Valentina, era más bien una motoneta de color rojo y negro, muy linda, Valentina tenía dos cascos en la mano que hacían juego con el color de la moto; uno rojo y el otro negro. Se quedó con el rojo y me dio el otro a mí. Nos subimos a la moto, ella conduciría…no podía ser de otra manera, yo no sabía. Me abracé a su cintura y me recargue en su espalda. Me sentía muy cómoda.

Así nos condujimos a Taylor, la brisa fría que me llegaba en la cara de cierta manera me despajaba la mente y me hacía sentir más tranquila.

Al llegar allá me senté en una mesa cercana al escenario para poder ver el espectáculo de Valentina. Esta vez le tocaba cantar algo de rock clásico. Todos los presentes coreamos "Come as you are" de Nirvana y "Twist and shout" de The Beatles en la versión de Valentina; con esta ultima algunas parejas incluso se pararon y empezaron a bailar una mezcla de rock and roll y twist algo extraña. Era un espectáculo realmente grato.

Cuando Valentina bajó de escenario llena de aplausos se sentó a mi lado; el animador dijo que era hora del karaoke interactivo, en donde cualquier persona de los asistentes podía subir a cantar. Y me quedé impactada al escuchar el nombre de la siguiente cantante, era Anabella, parecía cansada, pero aún así veía muy entera.

Subió al escenario que, repito, estaba muy cerca de mí y ahora también de Valentina, me miró y me dirigió unas palabras antes de comenzar con su interpretación.

-A pesar de todo mi dulce Pía, te perdono- aquellas primeras palabras significaron el mundo entero para mi, era como si me estuviesen quitando de encima la cruz que llevaba en la espalda.- Y por eso me quiero despedir de ti como sé que te gustaría.- No anunció el titulo de su canción, pero al escuchar el dulce piano de la introducción supe inmediatamente que se trataba de "Goodbye My lover" de James Blunt.

_Did I disappoint you, or let you down…-_comenzó Bella con su perfecto inglés británico-_should I be felling guilty, or let the judges frown- _empecé a sentir el pecho bien chiquito y un sin número de emociones tratando de salirse de él- _Cause I saw the end before we'd began, yes I saw you were blinded, and I knew I have won-_ A veces me miraba a mi mientras cantaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba con los ojos cerrados, miré a Valentina, quien no le despegaba los ojos a Anabella-_ So I took waht´s mine by eternal right, took your soul out into the night- _Los ojos de Valentina al contrario de mirar con odio veían a Anabella llenos de compasión.-_ It may be over, but it won't stop there, I am here for you, If you'd only care_ – Yo sentía que mi mirada se humedecía al paso de las estrofas de la canción-_You touched my heart you touched my soul,__you changed my life and all my goals.-_era verdad, Anabella me había dicho muchas veces que yo había llegado a cambiar su vida…tal vez también sus metas.-_And love is blind and that I knew when, my heart was blinded by you, I've kissed your lips and held your head- _Por mi mente pasaban una y otra vez las muchas veces que Bella me consoló, que me ayudó, que estuvo conmigo, sobre todo aquella vez que encerró a los canallas que me desgraciaron la vida- _Shared your dreams and shared your bed, I know you well, I know your smell, I've been addicted to you.-_Trataba de ver a Anabella, pero la imagen ya era borrosa, esta vez mis lágrimas, sin embargo, no eran de tristeza, ni desesperación, sino de emoción. Sonreía mientras lloraba, hace mucho que no hacía eso- _Goodbye my lover, goobye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me- _un grupo de chicos que estaba atrás de nosotras empezó a corear la canción y pronto todo el bar lo hacía- _Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one,you have been the one for me- _ Miré a Valentina y casi muero de ternura cuando la sorprendí haciendo un pucherito, uno real, no inventado. Realmente el adiós de Bella le estaba llegando al alma, como a mí- _I'm a dreamer, but when I wake, you can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take, and as you move on remember me, remember us and all we used to be- _Por supuesto que lo recordaría, toda mi vida…-_ I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile, I watched you sleeping __for a while, I'd be the mother of your child, I'd spend a lifetime with you, I know your fears and you know mine-_ Sí que nos conocíamos bien, y tal vez hasta ella me conocía más a mi que yo a ella- _We´ve had our doubts but now we´re fine, and I love you, I swear that´s true-_ esas últimas palabras se escucharon quebradas- _I cannot live without you!- _Puse mi mano sobre mi boca para acallar los sollozos que probablemente soltaría.-_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend you have been the one, you have been the one for me, goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend you have been the one, you have been the one for me…_

Sólo cantó hasta esa parte porque fue interrumpida por un desesperado abrazo que me acerqué velozmente a darle. Ella me respondió de igual manera y así nos quedamos un rato.

-Lo siento…-fue lo único que pude decir mientras estaba cerca de su oído.

-Nada…ya está olvidado- dijo secándome una lágrima- Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, más que eso…quería ser la causa de tu felicidad…pero si no lo soy no puedo interponerme- sus palabras me volvieron a emocionar…definitivamente esta mujer valía oro. Vi la cara del animador algo confundido y bajamos del escenario de inmediato, el bar resonó en aplausos.

Valentina y yo la acompañamos afuera, nosotras también nos íbamos. Mi Valen aún no podía articular palabra. Anabella la miró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cuídala…se merece la felicidad que tiene contigo.- Valen sólo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo muchas veces y Bella me dio una dulce mirada antes de subirse a su automóvil. Le tomé la mano a Valentina para caminar hacia donde la moto estaba estacionada.

Anabella encendió en motor del auto, y al hacerlo automáticamente se prendió la radio y lo que sonó de alguna manera me incomodó, como si fuese un mal presagio…

_Sé que volverás el día en que ella te haga trizas sin almohadas para llorar- _era el fragmento de la canción de Shakira-_ pero si te has decidido y no quieres más conmigo nada ahora puede importar, porque sin ti, el mundo ya me da igual; si te vas, si te vas…_

Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de ver su auto desaparecer en una curva.


	10. Morena Mía

**RiotIs: sí, yo también contenta por Pía y Valen! Y también soy fan de los Beatles, muy muy fan :D, Muchas gracias por comentar y por tus dos fics que son mi obsesión! Y que nueva palabra aprendiste leyéndome? XD**

**Ladylibra10: Gracias! Y sí adivinaste el diálogo, te ganaste…unas felicitaciones de mi parte! XD (es que no tengo nada para premiar :P) **

**Paxhunter13: Sí, a lo mejor después quede frígida :S …naa! Igual pobre, pero no le pasará nada y sí! Shakira de los 90, que viva esa Shakira!**

**Yasliz: sí, la película era Imagine me and you, o rosas rojas en su doblaje ezzzpañol, La novia de la novia, en su doblaje mexicano, y imaginanos juntas en su traducción literal :P cualqueira sirve, también te ganaste mis felicitaciones, eres muy observadora!**

**Jossy: sí…prometí un final felíz para Anabella, lo cumpliré! Y la canción es bien fuerte, por eso la amo, más por la letra que la melodía.**

**GinebraRemyHadley: Pobrecita Bella…pero ella será feliz, ya verás luego de algunos caps más…o uno…dependiendo de su respuesta. Las líneas finales no las puse por casualidad, pero en estos últimos días entre en una disyuntiva al respecto. Gracias por comentar :D**

**Idaly: Gracias! Cómo me gustaría a mi que fuese en tv! Pero yo dirigir eso si! XD lo hago pensándolo todo como si fuese la directora de la peli, por eso lo describo tan minucioso. A veces hasta desesperante! :P**

**Valentona: Sí, me lo habías dicho! Y me alegra un montón que lo ames. :D Gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Kdl94: Sí, algunas cosas son necesarias en la vida , Tal vez Anabella tenía que dejar ir a Pía para ser happy :D. Cómo le dije a GinebraRemyHadley, lo del presagio no lo puse porque si. Aunque tardará un poco.**

**Sweetmoon: Gracias! XD todos mis animalitos son hermosos! Últimamente no me he conectado mucho a face, pero debo haberte aceptado porque acepto a todos los que me agregan…osea…a todas las chicas :P así que por ahí debes estar. Y lo otro XDDDDD te lo responderé abajito.**

**Lessgirl: puta que me hiciste reír con tu comentario Clarisse! Ya hasta te imaginaba haciendo la reverencia, y no digas esas cosas del vodka, ves que me dejas como borracha con la chicas que me leen! XD te quiero tota enferma :P.**

**Bueno, y antes que todo aclaro, para Sweetmoon y mi querida lessgirl XD! Que no soy alcohólica, ni me emborracho para escribir. Este nombre nació un día que estaba viendo A shot of love con Tila Tequila! Como una sátira a su nombre. Me dije "bueno si ella es Tila Tequila entonces yo soy JackieVodka XD y eso es todo. Me gusta el vodka, pero no soy adicta :P**

**Aclarado eso les quería hacer una preguntilla…bueno, la verdad es que puedo terminar el fic en el próximo capítulo con final feliz y todo. O podría seguir, muuuchos caps más. Pero ahí no puedo mantenerlas felices siempre…algo tiene que pasar. Y no aseguro el final feliz…bueno. Si lo aseguro, pero después de muchos sucesos, algunos muy penososos que ya están en mi mente, otros no planeados…así que eso…lo continúo con aquellos sucesos penonsos y dolororosos en el transcursos o lo termino en el próximo capítulo con happy ending? It's your choise!**

Llegamos al departamento un poco exhaustas, el día ciertamente había sido bastante pesado, pero el siguiente era domingo y no teníamos nada que hacer…bueno, yo tenía que cantar en la tarde, pero era un trabajo tan grato que ni trabajo se me hacía.

Al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue echarnos pesadamente en el sofá, no hablamos por unos segundos, luego nos miramos y finalmente nos sonreímos satisfechas, tranquilas, serenas; como quien mira a la marea danzando suave después de haber vivido una tempestad. Le extendí mi mano y ella puso la suya sobre la mía; la apreté fuerte y se la besé lentamente.

-Todo está bien ahora…- dije mientras veía como Pía cerraba los ojos a mi contacto.

-Sí, casi no puedo creerlo, Anabella no tiene comparación!- Pía hablo con mucha sinceridad y normalmente un comentario así me hubiese molestado, pero no ahora, no con lo que acababa de pasar, no con la Anabella que acababa de descubrir. Yo en su lugar jamás hubiese actuado así. Yo creo que todo lo contrario...creo que yo no entendería razones como ella lo hizo; y solamente me quedaría pensando que me engañaron, entrando en un pozo de autocompasiones que finalmente me llevarían a culpar al mundo…sí, mi reacción hubiese sido muy distinta. Menos mal que no era yo la que estaba en aquella posición.

Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos no ejecuté palabra alguna, Pía tampoco lo hizo, pero este silencio extendido no era incómodo, era más bien necesario, para respirar, para pensar. Después de unos minutos, entre 4 y 5, me incorporé en el sillón y di un respirito muy audible para comenzar a hablar.

-Bien? Qué hacemos ahora? Está tarde pero aún no quiero irme a dormir.-le dije con un tono travieso y la miré con las cejas erguidas. Ella me vio y sonrió generosamente antes de acercarse hasta a mí, y cuando nuestras bocas estaban casi a un milímetro de distancia ella me dijo.

-No sé Valen, tú mientras piensa que a mí se me antojó un café- se separó con una sonrisa maliciosa y se dirigió a la cocina- quieres uno tú también?- Yo me quedé sentada exactamente con la misma posición y muy quieta respirando frustradamente.

-No sé, tú como que calientas el café y después no te lo tomas!- le dije divertida agregando un sarcasmo a la frase.

-Ay Valen! Ya te pareces a Teo, ese refrán es para la sopa – había entendido perfectamente lo que le quería decir- es "calientas la sopa y después no te la tomas"-decía ella mientras sacaba los granitos y los ponía en la cafetera.

-jajaja! Sí, pero bien que sirve con el café, no?

-Sí, pero es con sopa la cosa! Mejor pon un poco de música para amenizar el ambiente digo yo…!- me propuso al momento que comenzaba a preparar las tazas mientras la cafetera hacía su trabajo.

-Bueno! Pondré la radio porque no sé dónde está mi disquetera.- Tomé el control del aparato, y sintonicé una radio cualquiera, estaba sonando "El aprendiz" de Alejandro Sanz, iba casi terminando.

- La dejo ahí?- le pregunté a Pía.

-Claro, está buena.

-Okey, entonces ahí se queda- pero la canción de Sanz no tardó en terminar y le dio paso a otra que me encanta y que para la ocasión me sirvió muy bien.

Ahí estaban los acordes sensuales y la voz profunda de Miguel Bosé con "Morena Mía"

-Huy!-exclamé para mirarla inmediatamente, ella sonrió mirándome traviesa. Empecé cantando con Miguel.

_Morena Mía, voy a contarte hasta diez- _cantaba acercándome a ella mientras le mostraba los diez dedos de mis manos-_ uno es el sol que te alumbra, dos tus piernas que mandan, somos tres en tu cama, tres…-_quedé finalmente a su lado en la cocina y la tomé de la cintura para seguirle cantando- _Morena mía, el cuarto viene después- _ahora balanceaba 4 dedos por delante de sus ojos-_ cinco tus continentes_, _seis mis medias faenas de mis medios calientes-_ y muy cerca de su oído le dije seductora- _sigo contando ahorita…-_ ella se me escabulló juguetona por el lado y caminó de espaldas hacia atrás mirándome y llamándome en silencio con su índice- _bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien!-_ cantaba yo mientras me acercaba.

_Morena mía, siete son los pecados cometidos, suman ocho conmigo_,_ nueve los que te cobro, más de diez he sentido- _trataba de acercármele, pero mientras más caminaba ella más se alejaba, invitándome a corretearla en un juego de seducción interesante- _Y por mi parte sobra el arte, lo que me das, dámelo, dámelo bien, un poco aquí un poco a quién-_ finalmente la alcancé después de haber dado una zancada gigante, o más bien ella se quedó quieta y me dejó alcanzarle; sin esperar más la besé con vehemencia mientras la canción seguía sonando- _Cuando tu boca me toca, me toca, me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza, toda siempre es poca- _Pía me tenía atrapada la comisura inferior con sus dientes aplicando suficiente presión para volverme loca, yo jaloneaba, pero no podía zafarme- _y muévete bien-_ finalmente me soltó y se separó de mi boca-_ que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café- _y rápidamente ella se separó y volvió a la cocina a, precisamente servir café, mientras la veía caminar sacudí mis brazos para seguir cantando- _ Morena, gata , ay! Me mata-_ ella volvió la mirada y me vio con avidez-_ me mata y me remata, vamos pal infierno, pon que no sea eterno-_No nos despagábamos los ojos de encima- _ suave bien, bien, que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café-_ Pía pasó su lengua por el labio superior mientras me miraba seria y tentadoramente, mientras yo me acercaba de manera rápida con las próximas estrofas- _ pero cuando tu boca me toca, me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es poca-_cantaba yo con un tono por demás muy erotizado y casi agitado- _y muévete bien, bien, bien, que nadie como tú me sabe hacer, uh, café-_ terminé aquella parte para ponerme detrás de ella y amarrarla en un abrazo apretado por su espalda, Pía echó su cabeza hacia atrás y así nuestros rostros quedaron más juntos y la piel de nuestras mejillas ardiendo se podía tocar fácilmente.

_Morena mía- _comencé muy cerca tan cerca de su oreja que hasta podía acariciarla con los labios mientras cantaba-_ si esto no felicidad, que baje Dios y lo vea, y aunque no se lo crea esto es gloria- _La apreté con mis brazos y le di una mordidita a su oreja; la sentí estremecerse y soltar un suspiro- _ Y por mi parte pongo en arte lo que me das, dámelo, y dalo bien un poco así, un poco a quién?._

Dejé a Miguel cantando solo, ya que en aquel momento la nuestro labios se encontraron sin derecho a treguas, aún la abrazaba por la espalda y mis manos recorrían su abdomen y sus senos por encima de la ropa mientras nos besábamos, ella llevó su mano por atrás de mi cuello.

_Pero cuando tu boca me toca me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza, toda siempre es poca y muévete bien, que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café.-_ el café es lo que menos importaba ahora mismo. Yo sentía como la excitación me crecía dentro, y empezaba a impacientarme y a querer más, pero Pía parecía calmada; se separó suavemente, se dio vuelta, sonrió y puso su índice en mi nariz, y muy lento lo empezó a bajar, hasta mis labios, mi barbilla, mi cuello, y eso me estremeció aún más, sólo su índice rozando mi cuello! Su dedo siguió bajando, yo cerré mis ojos, se detuvo en mis pantalones. Rápidamente desabroché mi cinturón. Ella me rodeo y caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá, la seguí.

_Morena, gata ay! Me mata, me mata y me remata, vamos pal infierno, pon que no sea eterno, suave bien, bien, que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café.- _Me senté a su lado y me acerqué para besarle, ella me detuvo poniendo su manos en mi frente y echándome para atrás mientras negaba pícaramente con la cabeza, me quedé expectante, no sabía que esperar. Ella casi sorpresivamente se paró para volver a sentarse, sólo que esta vez a horcajadas de mí, no sabía cómo actuar, poco a poco iba perdiendo las reglas del juego y pasaban a manos de mi compañera que ahora me tenía totalmente acorralada. Acorralada y babosa.

_Y es que cuando tu boca me toca, me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza, toda siempre es poca y muévete bien, bien, bien, que nadie como tú me sabe hacer, uh café- _Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que mi pecho se movía visiblemente de arriba hacia abajo, Pía tenía sus manos en mis hombros, yo rodeé su cintura con la mías, ella me miró – mmm mmm- me dijo a modo de negación; dirigió sus manos a su cintura, buscando las mías. Puso sus manos sobre las mías y mientras las dirigía un poco más arriba se acercó a mi oído, puso mis manos sobre sus senos para mi sorpresa –ahí es donde quiero que las tengas mi Valen- me dijo Pía con la voz más fascinante que alguna vez le hubiese escuchado.

_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien…café!-_ Por fin se acercó a mi boca con los ojos cerrados y no dudé en besarle con locura, mientras nuestras lenguas chocaban violentamente al ritmo ese compás apasionado que resonaba dentro de nuestros pechos. Me tomó del cuello y yo la acaricié dócilmente; se despegó de mis labios y bajo hasta mi cuello, primero la sentía dando tiernos besos, luego sentía su lengua hirviendo en el cuello y finalmente una seguidilla de mordidas combinada con besos- mmmhhh…!- fue la respuesta más sincera que pude darle. Era hora de tomar el control. Puse mis manos en su pecho y la eché para atrás, le regalé una sonrisa antes de levantar su chaleco y desaparecerlo de nuestro mundo en un instante.

_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien…café!- _Un café que no olvidaré!

No sé cómo fui a parar en mi cama, pero ahí desperté, con un cálido viendo soplando en mi oído; luego me di cuenta que aquel viento era el aliento de Pía que intentaba despertarme suavemente. Giré para encontrarme con su sonrisa, apoyé el peso de mi cabeza en mi brazo, usándolo como almohada. La miré y ella me sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes; alzó su mano y la llevó lentamente hasta mi mentón.

-Como me encanta tu barbilla!- me dijo ella mientras la tocaba.

- Mi barbilla? Y eso por qué?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No sé- dijo mirando a los lados- es como grande, prominente, ay! No sé!- parpadeó- simplemente es alucinante!

-Jajajaja! Es el cumplido más raro que me han dicho!

- jeje! Bueno, yo soy un poco extraña- yo la miré y asentí divertida- tienes hambre?

-Ahora que lo dices…sí, mi estómago cruje como nunca. – le dije con voz de bebé mientras hacía un pucherito.

-Bueno, entonces traeré algo de comer mi bebita.- se sentó en la cama y empezó a buscar algo de ropa.

-No, no te pongas ropa!

-Cómo que no! – me preguntó riendo.

-Vamos, estamos solas, anda así un rato, digo, para el disfrute del observador!

-pervertida!- me dio un golpecito en la cabeza divertida- está bien, pero si yo lo hago tú lo haces también, dale? – me dijo apuntándome desafiante.

-Dale! – le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras nos apretábamos las manos. Ella se paró primero, Dios! Que monumento de mujer! Nada en su cuerpo parecía al azar, todo parecía estar planeado para crear perfección en cada detalle, en cada mancha, en lada lunar, que cada curva…-_ desnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que de tu propia piel ajustada a tu figura…-_era la canción de Ricardo Arjona que inevitablemente comenzaba a sonar en mi mente.

-Oh! Valen! – exclamó sorpresivamente poniéndose una mano en la boca- son las 4:30!

- Sí…y qué tiene, tienes…algo que hacer- Yo aún estaba embobada con su desnudez. – Ella me miró seria levantando una ceja. Y entonces caí en cuenta que debía estar en el trabajo en media hora más. Me paré de un salto y comencé a buscar algo de ropa.

Nos vestimos y arreglamos en tiempo record. No alcanzamos a comer nada, probablemente nuestro estómago nos reclamaría después.

Llegamos a Taylor justo a tiempo para la primera parte de mi show. Pía como siempre se sentó en primera fila sonriente. Una niña pasó vendiendo cartones para un juego de lotería que efectuarían después de mi acto. Para empezar canté "Interstate love song" ( **amo esa canción con locura, tenía que incluir aunque fuese el nombre) **de los Stone Temple Pilots, y luego seguí con Zombie, de The Cranberries, con esta última conseguí participación total del público presente, todos gritaban a todo pulmón aquel _In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie " _algunos hasta alzaban su mano repetidamente mientras cantaban. Terminé con el primer acto y me bajé del escenario para sentarme junto a Pía.

Empezó el juego de lotería y nosotras teníamos el cartón 19. Los demás premios ya se habían ido, sólo nos quedaba jugar por el cartón lleno. Nos faltaba sólo el número 74, hace rato ya y no salía, yo apretaba los puños sobre la mesa del nerviosismo. Estos juegos siempre me ponen tensa.

74!

-Aquí!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Pía me miró sorprendida y luego se echó a reír. Yo le di un empujoncito en la espalda. Revisaron el cartón, todo estaba en orden. Se paga. Pero qué gran premio! Una tele! Y de esas con pantalla plasma! Abracé a Pía eufórica.

-Ahora podremos arrendar pelis, para verlas juntitas- le dije tomando su cara y al mismo tiempo parándome para comenzar mi segundo acto. Subí al escenario, una canción más. Quería cantar When I see you smile, para dedicársela a Pía; pero mi repertorio cambió drásticamente al ver a mi mamá y a mi hermana entrar al bar.


	11. Es muy pronto ahora?

**Yasliz: Sí, pero es un tema pendiente que debe ser resuelto el de la familia. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Kdl94: Jajaja! Sí, creo que el romanticismo y la sensualidad son inseparables! Y bueno…lo otro, depende de que consideres como una infidelidad. Gracias por tus reviews!**

**GinebraRemyHadley: Jajaja, gracias! Yo amo la canción, como muchas de Bosé, ese hombre tiene algo medio sexy, digo, en la voz XD. Que emoción otro One-shot! Casi no puedo esperar para leerlo…y el fic largo, lo estás escribiendo todo de una sola vez? Debe ser mucho trabajo, no? Aún así como ansias :P y ten por seguro que los leerté :D**

**RiotIs: Gracias, prometo solemnemente que Calientina tendrá participación activa =D y también me agradó mucho hablar contigo! Eres un ente sensacional :P**

**Valentona: Jajajaja siii! La morenaza Pía! Yo la ví, me la imagina toda babosa en aquel sillón…! :P Gracias por los "muaks" me los guardo cerquita del pecho :D**

**Ciegazul: Jajaja! El soundtrack! Bueno, la verdad es que al terminar el fic planeaba hacer un post con todas las canciones que ocupé! Jajaja y abajito le pondré "JackieVodka Producciones"**

**Paxhunter13: Jajaja Piadosa…como que no mucho es verdad :P jajaj y el café me encanta, me tomo una taza sagrada diaria, pero desde que escribí esté capítulo siempre me canto alguno versillos de Bosé mientras recuerdo los jugueteos de Valen y Pía jeje!**

**Ladylibra10: Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir leyéndome!**

**Jossy: sí, es la magia de la literatura! xD mi radio tampoco hace eso…ojalá lo hiciera! Gracias por todos tus reviews tan efusivos como siempre. Te prometo que trataré de escribir más capítulos como estos, que parecen que gustan mucho. O de revelaciones como el de mi historia entre tus dedos ;)**

**Y bueno, para comunicado oficial tomé mi decisión y no terminaré este fic! Estos últimos días de flojera (siento mucho la tardanza, pero me compraron juguetito nuevo y no puedo dejar de usarlo! Mis bíceps están más bellos que nunca jeje!) tuve un atacazo artístico XD y miles de ideas se me vinieron a la mente para continuarlo, así que no hacerlo sería un crimen. Esta actualización la tenía pensada para anoche…pero hubo un apagón general en la cuidad y se me chingó el plan. Más bien se me corrió un día…pero mañana como a esta hora (5:33 am) subiré el primer capítulo del otro fic en el cual estoy trabajando "Aún así me amas?". Es una apuesta un poco arriesgada, pero creo que la sabrán apreciar.**

**Ah! Y en este capítulo hago uso de un película llamada Prayers for Bobby, (la que te comenté RiotIs) Es una hermosísima película, que no han visto les recomiendo lo hagan. **.com/watch?v=vs4RfuHvTvk

Parecía que Valen iba a empezar a cantar, pero súbitamente vi que le decía algo al oído al animador y bajaba del escenario en dirección a la puerta, volteé para ver qué era lo que la había interrumpido y un escalofrío fugaz pasó por mi cuerpo al advertir la presencia de su hermana y su mamá. Me paré inmediatamente para acompañar a mi Valientina, sabía que necesitaría de apoyo en aquel momento.

-Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Valentina al momento en que me ponía detrás de ella.

-Qué, tú tienes cola?- Reclamó su hermana mirándome. Valentina no había notado mi presencia detrás de ella, volteó la cabeza, me sonrió brevemente y me tomó de la mano jalándome para ponerme a su lado.

- No, no tengo cola. Tengo a alguien que me ama de verdad, por lo que soy, a pesar de todo lo que soy, lo malo y lo bueno.-Dijo decidida apretándome la mano, me erguí orgullosa.

- Ay Valentina! Qué cosas dices! Como si nosotras no te quisiéramos!- exclamó su mamá.

-Bueno y qué! No me van a decir a qué han venid? Qué más quieren decirme, eh? No les bastó con todo lo que me dijeron ayer- No sabía nada de la conversación entre ellas el día anterior, sólo que no había sido grata- No les basto con "asquerosa", "enferma", "vergüenza de hija"? vergüenza debería darles a ustedes, porque, saben qué? Tienen una enfermedad en la cabeza, sí- decía Valentina descontroladamente mientras asentía, su hermana y su mamá solo miraban asombradas- Las enfermas son ustedes, que tienen una cerrazón en la cabeza, no les permite ver más allá de sus propias narices!

-Hay Valentina, no hemos venida acá a decirte nada! Tú ya elegiste tu estilo de vida. Nosotras sólo pasábamos por acá, queríamos tomarnos unos tragos, fue una casualidad. Una bien amarga, por cierto. Adiós hermanita- dijo esta última palabra con un tono muy ácido y sarcástico. Valentina estaba tiritando, no hacía frío. Tal vez era tristeza, o tal vez era la rabia.

-Esperen, no se vayan todavía- dijo Valentina para sorpresa de las tres- quiero dedicarles la próxima canción- dijo para soltarme la mano e inmediatamente caminar a escenario, ellas se quedaron ahí paradas; Valentina le dio una instrucción al animador al oído, él puso la pista que Valen le pedía. Y sonó aquella guitarra eléctrica con la canción "How soon is now?", originalmente de los Smiths, aunque esta guitarra parecía ser el cover del dueto t.A.T.u. (**amo a los Smiths pero específicamente de esta canción prefiero el cover)**

_I'm the son, I'm the heir-_ empezó Valentina mirando a su "familia"- _of a shyness that is criminal vulgar, I´m the son and heir of nothing in particular- _su hermana la miraba incrédula, yo la veía orgullosa-_ You shout your mouth, how can you say-_ canto apuntándole con el dedo a su hermana- _I go about things the wrong way, I´m a human and I need to be loved-_ me miró y a pesar de todo me sonrió-_ Just like everybody else does.(x2)_

_There's a club if you like to go, you could meet somebody who really loves you- _Su mamá se sentó haciendo el teatrito como si se sintiera mal, eso no desanimó la canción de mi roja preciosa- _ so you go and you stand on your own, and you live on your own,-_probablemente con aquellas palabras quería hacerle ver a su mamá que si seguía en aquella postura se iba a terminar quedando muy sola-_ and you go home and you cry and you want to die._

_When you say it's gonna happen "now", what exactly do you mean? Se I've already waited too long and all my hope is gone._

_You shout your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way- _Su hermana le echaba aire a su mamá mientras seguía viéndola de reojo.- I'm a human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does.

Las últimas notas sonaron y después de agradecerle a la multitud, que al parecer no había notado el percance familiar y el significado un poco subliminal de la canción, bajó del escenario y me tomó de la mano dirigiéndome hasta donde estaba su progenitora. Se quedó parada frente a ellas un rato, mirándolas como si esperance alguna respuesta, alguna palabra…sólo la más mínima muestra de aceptación o de amor.

-No tengo nada que decirte. Adiós Valentina- sentenció su mamá, su hermana asintió a su lado y sentí un casi imperceptible estremecimiento recorrer el cuerpo de mi amor; aquellas palabras también me pegaron y un gran frío se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

-Bien…- dijo Valentina asintiendo descontroladamente y dirigiéndose a la salida a paso rápido casi arrastrándome. Di vuelta la cabeza para ver una vez más el rostro de aquellas mujeres; miré a su madre, su expresión era dura y fría. Evitó mi mirada, pero sabía que la estaba viendo, estoy segura. Su hermana, caso contrario, sí me miró, aunque sólo fue un efímero vistazo despectivo lo que me dirigió.

Esa noche no habíamos ido en la moto, por el retraso que tuvimos, al salir sólo hicimos parar un taxi; eso es lo que Valen hacía, sólo levantaba su dedo automáticamente, tenía la mirada perdida. Un taxi se paró, abrí la puerta de atrás y me quedé a un lado, esperando que ella entrara.

-Espera Valentina- Era Tomás, el animador de Taylor cargando una gran caja con un poco de dificultad- se les olvida su premio!

-Ah! Sí…gracias!- le dije rascándome un poco la cabeza- estamos un poco despistadas hoy.- me ayudo a meterlo en la cajuela y se fue después de desearnos suerte.

En el camino Valentina no pronunció palabra alguna, intentaba mirarle pero ella estaba pegada en la ventada del taxi. Le tomé la mano, quería que sintiera mi apoyo; ella me miró inmediatamente al sentir el contacto, pero sólo me dirigió una media sonrisa amarga para voltear nuevamente.

Al llegar al departamento nos quedamos inmóviles después de haber cruzado la puerta.

-Valen, yo…

-Instalemos esto!- Me interrumpió ella fingiendo entusiasmo. No quise insistir y le ayude con el gran televisor. Lo pusimos en la sala, al lado del equipo de música. Tuvimos que correrlo un poco para que todo cupiera. Afortunadamente para nosotras una conexión ilegal de cable estaba ahí desde que llegamos. Nunca la quitamos porque no creímos que fuese necesario, fue una buena decisión. La instalamos sin problema y en un dos por tres tuvimos una imagen nítida e impecable, eso agregado a 65 canales gratis podría darle felicidad a muchos, mas no a mi Valen, no en este momento.

-Quiere ver una peli? Digo, para probar esta cosa- sugirió Valentina mostrando desinterés.

- Claro, iré a preparar un cafecito para acompañar mientras tú le haces un zapping a la tele.

-Huy! No! Café no, mira que el café es peligroso!- Exclamó ella cambiando de semblante y caminando hacia donde estaba yo. Me tomó en un tierno abrazo y me miró con amor.

- No hermosa, el café no es peligroso, la peligrosa soy yo- le dije mientras arqueaba las cejas repetidamente y le sonreía seductora.

- Ah, sí? Entonces tengo que irme con cuidado?- me preguntó levantando una ceja y mordiéndose la comisura inferior al segundo después.

-Mmm- le afirmé moviendo la cabeza- con mucho cuidado…!- le advertí apuntándole con el índice cerca de su cara, Valentina hizo ademán de morderme jugueteando, alcancé a alejar mi dedo y me separé de ella entre risas- Mejor pon la película y yo llevaré Coca-cola en vez de café, para que no te tientes!.

-Qué? Pero si la sopa ya estaba tibia Pía- dijo riendo frustradamente. Yo me tape la boca para reír a carcajadas por su comentario- sí…ríe no más si ya te dije! Siempre haces lo mismo- me reclamó divertida mientras tomaba el control remoto de la tele para sintonizar un canal.

-Pero que mal hablada eres! como si ayer hubiese sido así!- Valentina pasaba los canales mientras me miraba, no se fijaba en lo que había en la tele- Voy a ser así para que después reclames con razón- le dije actuando, como si estuviese enojada.

-No! – exclamo en medio de una carcajada- si era solo una broma, que tú de calientasopas no tienes nada!- dijo pestañeando exageradamente y poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Además- agregué continuando con mi defensa- No podemos hacer eso todos los días, que si no se nos desencanta la relación- le dije mientras ponía cubitos de hielo en los vasos.

- Serás tú, porque yo no me desencanto de ti por nada del mundo- empezó de nuevo picarona acercándose a mí y volteándome para que la viera. Este tipo de juegos nos hacía olvidarnos del mundo por momentos, eso parecía ser lo que Valentina necesitaba. Además sus técnicas de seducción funcionaban bien conmigo, hasta me daban ganas de tomarme la sopa. Debe ser natural pienso yo, estábamos empezando nuestra relación, bueno… este tipo de relación que teníamos que no tenía nombre.

La miré lamiéndome los labios y lentamente me puse en la boca aquel cubo de hielo que segundos atrás sostuviera en mis manos. Valentina sonrió e inmediatamente acercó su boca a la mía para llevar a cabo la "sustracción", por así decirlo. Lo estaba logrando con éxito, sentí el rocé de su labios helados en los míos y creo que me estremecí un poco. Sacó el hielo pero a los pocos segundos se le cayó, entrando en mi chaleco y quedando atrapado en mi pecho.

-Ay! – exclamé al sentir la fría agua condensada en la tibieza de mi cuerpo.

-No se preocupe señorita!- exclamo Valen como su fuese un rescatista- yo la rescataré se su suplicio!- lentamente fue dejando pequeños beso en mi cuello para llegar hasta el lugar del hielo, yo sonreía entre suspiros.

Una vibración y el sonido de Je T' aime Moi Non Plus nos trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Nos separamos bruscamente al asustarnos cuando el aparato vibró. Valentina buscó en su bolsillo.

-Ni modo- le dije metiendo mi mano en mi chaleco para completar el trabajo que ella no había alcanzado a hacer- Oye, cuando fue que pusiste ese ringtone? – le pregunté burlándome.

- Esta mañana- me respondió ella guiñándome un ojo antes de contestar.- Sí?...Hey! hola Moca!... qué? Mañana? …sí, sí, no tengo problemas, No sé Pía, mañana es lunes y le toca trabajar…sí, sí sé que es de noche!...- Por las palabras de Valentina supuse que Ignacio la estaba invitando a alguna celebración especial con Adela y por supuesto todas las chicas, así que para que Valen no tuviese duda de mi asistencia le agité mis dos pulgares cerca de la cara para que entendiera que sí iría a pesar del trabajo- Ah, sí, dice que sí…entonces a qué hora?...ya listo! Ahí nos vemos, te cuidas…gracias, adiós!

- Qué decía Ignacio?

-Que mañana harán una fiesta Adela y él en su casa, habló de anunciar algo!- dijo ella entusiasmada- A mi me huele a Matrimonio o a hijos!

- Uy , yo no sé que esperar, y estarán todas ahí?- le dije mientras cambiaba los canales de la tele para ver si encontraba algo bueno.

-Sí, dijo que a la única que le faltaba avisarle era a Marissa, pero que luego le llamaba. Va a ir Emiliano también, imagínate su encuentro con Greta!

- Uy Emi! Hace tanto que no le veo! Cómo lo extraño!- exclamé sinceramente. A pesar de todo Emiliano siempre fue un muy buen amigo que ya no estaba en mi vida por razones bastante aparentes, pero sí extraña su compañía y nuestras conversaciones nocturnas. Valen abrió mucho los ojos y levanto la ceja izquierda al escucharme.

-Cuidadito, eh? No vaya a ser que se te despierte el lado heterosexual!- me regañó riendo.

-Jajajaja! Sabes que no! Sabes que yo sólo soy Valensexual- Le dije armando aquel juego de palabras que quería decir que me gustaba nada más ella. Una explosión de risa le invadió le cuerpo.

- jajajajajaja! Valensexual! Pero que ocurrencias Pía! Entonces si tu eres una Valensexual yo que soy? Píasexual?- me preguntó con sus manos en el estómago que supongo ya le dolía de tanto reírse.

-mmm…no! Más bien tú eres una Calientina! – le dije traviesa mientras caminaba hacia el sillón.

-Cómo que Calientina!- pronunció ella entre risas- Mejor vaya a sentarse!- me ordenó dándome una nalgada.

- Hey!- le dije sorprendida- No que no Calientina!

Ese rato de bromas y seducciones fue muy ameno y creo que le ayudó a Valentina con el peso que cargaba.

-Deja ese!- le pedí cuando vi en la tele a esos dos Barcos en guerra en medio de un remolino- son los Piratas de Caribe en el fin de mundo!

- ah?

- La 3 Valen- le expliqué al ver que no entendía por el nombre entero de la película.

Aunque estaba ya en la parte del clímax disfrutamos aquel momento viéndola; ella se apoyó en mi pecho para ver la tele abrazaditas y de a ratos cuando se ponía cursi la cosa con Will y Elizabeth, nos besábamos brevemente para hacerle honor a la atmósfera. La película terminó.

-Vamos a acostarnos?- sugerí intentando levantarme.

-No, espera- me dijo reteniéndome- déjame echarle una última miradita

- Ok, espero- acepté acariciándole los cabellos.

Se quedó pegada viendo una escena de una película que no conocía. Había una familia aparentemente feliz comiendo pizza en la sala, uno de sus hijos estaba comunicando su decisión de irse a vivir a otro lado porque había conocido a alguien. Su familia comenzó a molestarlo picaronamente, el luego él dijo "un chico" y el semblante de todos cambió al instante. Sentí la mano de Valentina apretarme la pierna en un impulso nervioso. Tal vez seguir viendo la tele no era buena idea. La mamá del chico se hizo la desentendida y comenzó a recoger los platos como si su hijo no hubiese dicho nada, el chico la siguió a la cocina y comenzaron una discusión sobre el hecho de que él fuera Gay. Después de reñir un rato vino la frase célebre de parte de él "acéptame como soy u olvídame!" , ella le dijo que no quería tener un hijo gay, "entonces, mamá, ya no tienes un hijo…" , "adiós" fue la respuesta de la madre. Y de pronto comencé a sentir unos dolorosos sollozos. Rápidamente le presione el botón de mute en la tele y abracé con fuerza a Valentina, quién se aferró a mí como una niña pequeña. No necesitaba decirme nada, yo ya sabía la causa de su llanto. Y en mi posición sólo podía abrazarla, las palabras no me llegaban. Me sentía tan impotente de ver a mi amor ahí desolada entre mis brazos…y yo no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor.

-Vamos a la cama- Le recomendé. Ella asintió y lentamente nos paramos para encaminarnos al cuarto. Ahí en el lecho la arrullé y le acaricié el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida. No tardó mucho. Vi que la luz de la sala se había quedado encendida y me levanté a apagarla. La tele también se había quedado prendida y la iba a apagar, pero al ver al chico bajando de su auto en un puente no pude evitar sentarme y sacarle el mute a la tele. Muchos Flashes pasaban por su mente, su madre diciéndole que era un pecado, que no era natural, la relación con su familia que parecía perfecta, una chica, un chico, y él del otro lado del puente preparándose para saltar. Los flashes seguían cada vez eran más rápidos hasta que se detuvieron en la escena que acababa de ver con Valen "Yo no quiero tener un hijo gay" luego de recordar eso el joven se lanzó al vacío sin pensarlo dos veces. No la seguí viendo, pues escuché la voz de Valentina llamándome. Apagué las luces y la tele.

-Donde te habías ido?- Reclamó Valentina casi como zombie de lo somnolienta que estaba.

-Estaba apagando las luces- le dije mientras me ponía a su lado y abrazaba su cintura.

-No me dejes sola…- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de volver a caer en el encantamiento del sueño.

- Nunca… - le dije dándole un beso en la frente para disponerme a dormir yo también.

Abrí los ojos y no estaba junto a Valentina en la cama. Estaba yo en una caja muy grande que no tenía ninguna puerta de salida, al frente mío había un cristal, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, pero me desesperaba no poder salir, miraba a todos lados pero al frente del cristal sólo se veía un puente y la cuidad nocturna. Trataba de romper el vidrio, pero era inútil. De pronto una moto apareció detrás del cristal y de ella se bajó la razón de mi vida. Le gritaba pero no me escuchaba, me desesperé… caminó por el puente unos segundo y a la mitad se detuvo. Cruzó hacía el otro lado, como si quisiese lanzarse al vacío, comencé a sentir la desesperación en mí y golpeaba con más fuerza aquel cristal. Ella miró al cielo, extendió los brazos y se dejó caer…

-No! Valentina no!- grité parándome de un saltó en la cama. A mi lado se paró Valen asustadísima.

-Que no qué? Que no qué? – decía nerviosa mientras me tomaba el rostro entre las manos y me sentí más aliviada que nunca al sentirla a mi lado.

-Nada, nada…perdón, debe haber sido un sueño.

-Mmm…más bien pesadilla, porque despertaste gritando- me dijo ella mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.

-Supongo- le dije regalándole una sonrisa- pero no recuerdo ahora… Hey ya está claro! Qué hora es?

-Son las 6:30- dijo Valen consultando el reloj que estaba colgado en la muralla.

-Parezco despertador! Ya me tengo que levantar Valen. Sigue durmiendo tú si quieres.

-Ok…sí, creo que me hace falta…

Antes de irme contemple a mi amor una vez más mientras dormía, deposité un beso en su nuca y le agradecí a Dios, si es que había uno, el tenerla conmigo.

Estuve distraída toda la mañana en el hotel, gente iba y venía y yo sólo podía contestar con monosílabos. Tenía que hacer algo por Valen, además mi sueño de la noche anterior me había dejado muy preocupada. No pensaba que ella se fuese a suicidar ni nada por el estilo, pero en cierta forma tal vez una parte de ella si estaba muriendo debido al rechazo de su familia. Aquello también me pegó duro, aunque yo ni siquiera tenía una madre que me rechazara. No sé que era peor. Pero lo cierto es que el asunto con mi mamá poco me importaba en esos momentos.

Estaba decidida, iría a hablar con la mamá de Valentina. A la hora de comer emprendí mi camino.

Cuando nos mudamos la acompañé una vez a su, ahora, antigua casa a recoger unas cosas; no recordaba con exactitud la dirección, pero con cierta dificultad pude llegar.

Toqué el timbre y a los pocos segundos su hermana se asomó por la puerta y al verme su gesto fue una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado.

-Qué haces aquí tú?- me preguntó sosteniendo la puerta con recelo.

-No les quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo quiero hablar con la mamá de Valentina.

-Mi mamá no está, pierdes tu tiempo.- trató de cerrar la puerta, pero la sostuve.

-Por favor, sólo será un minuto.

-Déjala pasar- escuché a alguien hablar detrás de ella- quiero ver que tiene que decir.- La hermana de Valentina abrió la puerta sin ganas dejando ver a su madre a sus espaldas.

- Señora…yo…yo vengo a pedirle que trate de entender un poco más a Valentina- le dije sin rodeos.

-Y cómo quieres que yo entienda eso, ah? No es natural, es una abominación!

- Pero cómo puede decir eso de su propia hija!- le dije incrédula- que no la quiere ni un poquito?

-Claro que la quiero!- me gritó- crees que a mí no me duele? Que dejarla ir es fácil para mi?- Agitaba los brazos violentamente mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban.

- Entonces no lo haga- mi miró confundida- No la deje ir.

- No podemos aceptar el estilo de vida que eligió!- Dijo su hermana.

- Esto no se elije, solamente pasa y ya!- Les aclaré a ambas.

-Cómo que no se elije? Hasta en la biblia dice que está mal!- replicó su mamá defendiendo su opinión.

- Eso es algo que ha inventado el hombre, la sociedad- me defendí- Estoy segura de que Dios ve solamente el amor en las personas, y todos los que condenan la homosexualidad también condenan al amor. Desde mi punto de vista eso sí es cruel!

-Qué? Quieres que me convenza de que la atrocidad que tú y Valentina hacen es correcta a los ojos de Dios? A los ojos de la gente.- me desafió la madre.

-Hablando de ojos, señora- La miré y vi el color de sus pupilas- Qué haría usted si el día de mañana le dijeran que tener los ojos café es un pecado y es asqueroso?- ella calló unos segundos, pensó, sentí una pequeña chispita de victoria en mi interior.

-Me compro lentes de contacto!- interrumpió la hija.

-Correcto!- le dije- todos te verían los ojos de otro color. En la calle nadie notaría que son cafés. Pero no por eso dejarán de serlo. Siempre serán iguales aunque trates de esconderlo! No pueden pedirle a alguien que cambie parte de su identidad sólo porque a ustedes no les agrada. Sobre todo si estamos hablando de alguien a quien aman. De una hija…- La mamá de Valentina no se aguantó más y estalló en llanto; la hija la abrazó y me miró con desprecio.

- Ves lo que has logrado? Qué esperabas? Que te recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos y pusiéramos una foto tuya y de mi hermana en el álbum familiar?

-No…-dije mirando al suelo y negando con la cabeza- Y no busco que me quieran a mí. Busco que la quieran a ella. Señora- le dije viéndola, ella me devolvió la mirada- Valentina las ama, no deje que estos estúpidos prejuicios le hagan perder a una hija. Reconozca su amor ahora, que mañana puede ser muy tarde…- Dije para finalmente marcharme.

Supuse que me iba a ir mejor, pero por lo menos ya no estaba con el peso de la impotencia sobre el cuerpo. Por lo menos había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos.

Al llegar al hotel le llamé a Valentina al celular pero no contestó. Lo hice varias veces durante la tarde, pero el resultado era el mismo. Me empecé a asustar, tal vez era paranoia, pero es que a veces yo presiento cosas…y tal vez aquel sueño…no! No podía ser. Corrí rápidamente a la puerta de salida, 7:30 justo mi hora de partir. Estaba aterrada de que algo le pudiese haber pasado a Valentina.

De pronto el sonido retumbante de una moto me hizo detenerme. Ahí estaba ella, y parecía más llena de vida que nunca. Creo que el rostro no me alcanzaba para la sonrisa que tenía en él. Ella bajó del vehículo, se quitó el casco y caminó hacia mí para apretarme en un abrazo casi asfixiante.

-Gracias…- me murmuró emocionada en el oído. Yo aún sorprendida le pregunté

-Por qué?

-Mi mamá me llamó hace unas horas…vengo de su casa.- me dijo con los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-En serio?- Le pregunté suspicaz. Realmente no me lo creía.- Y qué te dijo?

-Es largo de contar…pero para fines prácticos me aceptó como soy…- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban más que el sol- y sabes qué? – la miré con cara de interrogante- Quiere que vayamos a cenar a su casa este miércoles.- dijo mientras me daba un casco para que me subiera a la moto.

-Wow! Pero cómo…? Las dos?

-Las dos!- exclamó al subirse a la moto. Me subí detrás de ella.

-Donde vamos ahora? – le pregunté antes de que partiéramos.

-A casa de Adela! Se te olvidó lo de la fiesta?


	12. Alboroto en la pista de baile

**Jossy: Sí era un tema necesario de abordar y también necesario de cerrar en la historia de las chicas, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :) . Ah! Y una vez en una lotería de la iglesia una señora se ganó un plasma, me sorprendió pero así fue.**

**RiotIs: Sí ha de ser muy triste, pero lo más triste es que esa es una realidad que muchos tienen que vivir, algunos toda su vida. Y también me cargan los comentarios de la Biblia, pero son muy comunes ¬¬, y que bueno que te gustase el capítulo, sé que a muchas les llegó aunque sea un poquito :D , este capítulo es más light, como para reírse. Y How son is now? es la canción que más me gusta de t.A.T.u. y me gustan muchas! xD genial la canción!**

**Yasliz: Claro, yo tampoco creo en las religiones, han cometido demasiadas atrocidades en nombre de Dios. En él sí creo, como un ente libre eso sí, jajaj My personal Jesus :P y morí de la risa con eso de que Pía no es calientasopas sino que Valentina es muy Calentina! **

**Zucpeque: Lo de la familia lo dejamos para el próximo capítulo que este se me alargó mucho. Y "Aún así me amas?" no es el nombre de este capítulo, es el nombre del otro fan fic que estoy escribiendo, que espero que también leas ;)**

**Kdl94: Jajaja! Sí a mí también me encantó cuando se me ocurrió y eso fue en el mismo instante que estaba escribiendo la escena, se me prendió una ampolletita en la cabeza! xD No te preocupes, sólo tenía que cerrar la historia de la familia por eso fue rápido, el drama se viene, pero no va por ahí la cosa…es un poco más complejo que eso.**

**Rami: Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Pero aquí hay un nuevo capítulo y gracias por seguirme a pesar de que me ponga flojita y no escriba.**

**Valentona: Jajaja, el café tampoco es igual para mí y sí, soy orgullosamente una Píasexual también o una . XD . Más Muaks para mi colección, yeah!**

**Karito: Gracias por tu review, y ten fe que algún día la gente en el mundo va a cambiar :)**

**Ladylibra10: Gracias por tus reviews, es un placer leerlos :D**

**GinebraRemyHadley: Sí, siempre trato de ponerle un poquito de todo para aligerar las cosillas :) y es verdad, yo también siempre he pensado que la hermana de Valentina manipula a la mamá! El drama dramón está concretamente en dos capítulos más, este y el siguiente son el desarrollo para el drama :) . Y bueno…todas nosotras aún esperando tu trabajo, nos haces esperar más que yo! :P, pero estoy segura que la espera valdrá la pena!**

**Paula: Por fin terminé este capítulo luego del bloqueo Grosso que te conté! Espero que te guste ;D**

**Paxhunter13: Espero que las canciones de este capítulo te gusten también :) y espero no perder la esencia de los personajes a medida que vayan transcurriendo los demás capítulos. Gracias por todos tus comentarios! **

**MariC: Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste, gracias por comentar! :D**

**Idaly: Escribí un nuevo capítulo! Sorpresa! :D que bueno que me sigas, y dile a ciegazul que no sea tacaña con sus reviews , que sé que ella me lee :P y me encantan sus comentarios. Gracias por pasarte a comentar y por los mensajes en twitter :)**

**Bueno! Sé que me tarde demasiaaaado, espero me perdonen, pero tuve un bloqueo mental muy grande estos días! Parece que ya se me pasó :D! espero que disfruten este capítulo y es importante que la segunda canción la escuchen al leer esa parte de la narración, porque la letra no es importante, es la música para darle el ambiente! Bueno, esa es mi sugerencia, disfrútenlo, creo que está bien light. Pero no se confíen, que es sólo un preámbulo.**

**Ah! Y en la segunda canción también debo comentarles que no en "tiempo real" digo…no es como que suena la canción y los hecho relatador pasan mientras la canción suena…es más bien como en técnicas de cine…a ver… como pasa con "give one more Chance" en la quinta temporada de The L Word, si lo recuerdan? Bueno, en pocas palabras es como resumir la fiesta en una canción xD!**

Me encantaba esa sensación, esa de tener a Pía abrazándome apretadamente de la espalda mientras la brisa fresca chocaba en mi cara haciéndome cerrar un poquito los ojos, cuando íbamos en la moto. Se sentía cómodo, como si nada más existiese y estuviésemos en paz con nosotras mismas…pero al parecer lo estábamos, bueno, yo por lo menos si lo estaba. Aún no podía creer la aceptación de mi mamá; cuando me besó la frente y me dijo "te quiero hija", creo que me sentí más amada por ella que nunca antes, y después de compartir 18 años a su lado este era el gesto más amoroso y sincero que tenía conmigo. Pareciera que el pecho se me había hecho chiquito porque mucho quería salírseme de allí.

Al parecer la felicidad plena me estaba llegando y tantos que buscan eso! Mi Pía era todo eso para mí, era la felicidad que todo buscan y ella me había regalado, le agradecí a la vida por eso. Y luego me sentía con una sensación de estar completa, totalmente completa. Esto me daba un poco de miedo, nunca antes me había sentido así. Todo parecía tan perfecto, como una de esas piezas de cristal que adornan los lugares más elegantes…tan hermosos, tan pulcros, tan sublimes; pero si se caen…si se caen se rompen. Ese era principalmente el miedo que me invadía; seríamos capaces de resistirlo todo sin caer?

Traté de apartar estos pensamientos de mi mente y concentrarme en la ruta para llegar a casa de Adela. Pía no hablaba, creo que también se perdía en sus pensamientos tal como yo lo hacía unos momentos atrás.

No sabía que esperar de esta fiesta, pero tenía mucha ansiedad por saber cuál sería el motivo, parecía ser algo muy importante, por el carácter de privado que tenía…digo, no era el gran fiestón, estaríamos sólo los amigos más cercanos. Matrimonio o hijos era lo único que se me venía a la mente. Aunque dudaba un poco ya que Adela no era de las personas que les guste seguir reglas de la sociedad, como casarse y esas cosas, era como hacer lo que todos los otros hacían, y si algo sabía de mi amiga es que ella siempre ha nadado contra la corriente.

Llegamos al edificio en donde vivían Adela e Ignacio, no era muy alto, sólo 5 pisos; ellos vivían en el piso 4. En el ascensor Pía y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices y coquetas. Llegamos hasta la puerta número 39 sólo dos golpecitos y al instante se abrió con Adela y su nachitos abrazados y muy sonrientes.

-Valen, Pía! Pasen, han llegado casi de las primeras!- decía Adela muy efusiva.

-Gracias, gracias!- exclamaba Pía entrando antes que yo, le di el paso ya que siempre he sido muy caballera…bueno, si es que eso existía.

El departamento de Adela y Nachito era grande, más grande que el nuestro; tenía las paredes blancas y una elegante cocina americana, con unas copas colgadas desde arriba, lo que le daba el aspecto de un bar. No había muchos muebles, lo que me pareció extraño pues la última vez que había estado aquí el lugar parecía estar más lleno. Sólo habían dos sillones negros grandes, y muchas fiacas regadas por los lados. En la mesa principal no habían sillas, pero sí que había alcohol sobre ella, mucho alcohol y una bandejita con brownies.

-Y quienes vienen?- Volteé y le pregunté a los chicos.

-Pues…todos! Vienen Nina, Greta, Marissa, Piti, Fatu, Axl, Emiliano, Brenda, y Anabella, que ya está aquí- dijo haciéndome un ademán con la cabeza indicándome que Bella estaba en la cocina. Miré a Pía quien inmediatamente dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bella!- gritó Pía. Su ex apareció inmediatamente desde dentro de la cocina y tenía la misma sonrisa gigante en los labios, extendió los brazos y Pía corrió a ellos. Se abrazaron largo y tendido mientras se hablaban bajito al oído, tanto que no alcancé a escuchar. Sabía que no debía molestarme, después de todo lo que había pasado estaba claro que lo que había entre ellas era una simple amistad. Sin embargo la naturaleza humana me ganaba y empezaba a sentir eso que te aprieta el estomago y un enojo que me subía por el cuerpo. Apreté lo puños e intenté disimularlo, bien sabía que no iba a lugar y me iba a ver muy ridícula si me manifestaba.

- No se detengan por mi!- se me escapó de los labios aquella frase llena de sarcasmo. Pía se separó de Anabella y volteó a mirarme un poco sorprendida, pero no me dijo nada. Bella no lo notó.

- Tranquila Valen- me dijo Adela en voz baja mientras me tocaba un hombro- que esa mujer es todo tuya y lo sabes!- Ignacio rió a su lado y yo también me contagié. Los celos desaparecieron rápidamente, Pía me sonrió más tranquila. Me acerqué a saludar a Anabella. Le extendí cortésmente mi mano a modo de saludo, pero ella me sorprendió con un cariñoso abrazo. Se separó y muy picarona me dijo.

-Mmm…pareces que has tratado muy bien a Pía, mira que todo le brilla!- miró a Adela con los ojos achinados y una sonrisa burlona, esta soltó una carcajada .

-Ya sabes lo que eso significa! – Adela miró a su amiga y ambas exclamaron- Brillo post sex!- y chocaron las palmas en medio de carcajadas. Pía estaba rojísima y para que decir yo, si hasta Ignacio parecía nervioso.

-Ay ya, para que tanta pena, como si fuera malo!- le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Ignacio y arqueó sus cejas repetidamente, él la miró y le dio un beso fugaz en la cabeza.

-Jajaja! No si eso que ni que! Nadie ha dicho que sea malo- me atreví a decir un poco más relajada.

-Valen!- me reclamó Pía dándome un golpecito en el brazo.

Para su fortuna, que ya parecía un tomate, el timbre sonó anunciando que más invitados llegaban a la fiesta.

Ahí detrás de la puerta aparecían Marissa, Nina y Greta. La tres demostraban tener mucha energía y ganas de festejar.

-Ya Adela- Preguntó inmediatamente Greta mientras cruzaban la puerta- dinos de una vez el por qué de la misteriosa fiesta.

-Sí Adela, ya no nos hagas esperar- Replicaba ansiosa Marissa, Nina sólo sonreía a su lado.

Las tres chicas pasaron y saludaron con besos en las mejillas a los presentes.

-Antes tienen que estar todos! Faltan Piti, Fatu, Axl ,Brenda y Emiliano.- Respondió Ignacio.

-También invitaron a Brenda?- se sorprendió Greta.

-Sí, por qué no la invitaría?- preguntó Adela con naturalidad.

-Ah, no sé- se encogió de hombros- es que como que no era tan cercana a nosotras que digamos, pero no me miren así, no es que me moleste, sólo sentía curiosidad!

-Pues a mí me alegra mucho que ella venga!- exclamó Pía.

-Uuuuy!- comenzó a molestar Marissa picaronamente. Adela le dio un pequeño codazo y luego me apunto con un movimiento de cabeza.- ah…lo siento, no sabía. Lo dices por Anabella o por Valentina?-

-Mari!- La regañaron Greta, Nina y Adela al mismo tiempo.

-Jajaja! No hay problema Marissa!- le dije tratando de disimular mi enojo mientras tomaba firmemente la cintura de la que amaba a modo de superioridad. Pía lo notó.

-Entonces…-comenzó a preguntar Nina- Ya están juntas?- estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, era Brenda. Llegó con una gran y sincera sonrisa y además con una botella de vino en la mano. Todas reímos por el detalle.

-Brenda, nosotros no somos tan finos!- rió Adela.

-Pues Anabella sí lo es!- dije yo apuntándola y recordando la primera vez que fue al departamento a cenar.

-Así que tú eres Anabella?- Dijo Brenda exaltada, Bella puso cara de circunstancia y asintió.

-No sabes que gusto me da conocerte!-corrió Brenda a abrazarle, Bella seguía sorprendida-Pía me contó hace un tiempo lo que hiciste…ya sabes, eso de mandar a Andy a la cárcel!

-Andy? El mismo que andaba ayudando a Kike en sus maldades?- preguntó muy sorprendida Greta.

-El mismo!- dijo Ignacio por otro lado- esta señorita- apuntó a Anabella- logró poner "Al As" tras las rejas!

Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida, Pía nunca me había dicho de eso.

-Oye-le pregunte a Pía en voz baja, pero molesta- cuando pasó esto? Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

-Porque fue después de acostarme contigo- Me respondió ella un poco fastidiada ya y se separó de mi lado para irse a conversar con Brenda y Anabella.

Tal vez su reacción debió haberme disgustado, pero tenía que reconocer que yo estaba provocándola; no había pasado ni media hora desde que habíamos llegado y yo ya la había incomodado tres veces con mis celos. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca me había sentido enamorada, por lo que tampoco había sentido celos antes. De hecho no sentí celos ni de amigos, ni de padres ni nada en toda mi vida, hasta ahora. Todas estas emociones me abrumaban y no sabía bien cómo lidiar con ellas.

-Pero a esto le llaman una fiesta!- escuchamos un chillido, volteamos y vimos a los tres mosqueteros entrar por la puerta.-cómo que faltamos nosotros, no drangoncita?- Llegó Axl acercándose inmediatamente a mí y abrazándome, mientras lo abrazaba miré a pía con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa. Ella me miró de vuelta y me sonrió luego de deslizar su mano por debajo de su mentón, ese ademán de "no me importa".

-Fatu!- gritó Marissa y rápidamente fue a abrazar a su, ahora, novio. El chico la recibió en sus brazos muy complacido. Después de un tiempo Piti ya había perdonado a Nina por lo de la boda falsa, en este momento ambos eran muy amigos.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos, no? Que empiece el anuncio!- Exigió Nina.

-No! –interrumpió Greta- Todavía falta Emiliano.

Todos estallamos en burlas para ella, pero Greta explicó que ella y Emiliano sólo tenían una linda amistad, que ella ahora estaba saliendo con otro chico llamado Pablo.

-Y cuando nos pensabas contar eso?- reclamó Adela.

-Cuando tú nos dijeras por qué nos citaste hoy.- respondió Greta.

-Bueno, bueno, pero igual hay que esperar a Emiliano para decirles…que les parece si mientras tanto hacemos honor al amor, con una canción de unas maravillosas cantantes, yo también tengo máquina de karaokes- Dijo Adela mirándonos a mí y a Pía y apuntándonos los micrófonos.

-Qué? Nosotras? – le pregunté incrédula.

-No si va a ser Nina!- dijo Adela burlándose. Todos reímos, incluso Piti , que solía defenderla a muerte.

-Ay qué pesada eres, Adela!- dijo Nina riendo- Pero sí chicas, es verdad, les juro que muero por escuchar otra vez un dueto de ustedes!

-Pero de la misma canción?- preguntó Pía detrás de mí.

-No, otra! –dijo Marissa- Pero una así muy, muy romántica!- exclamó tomándole la mano a Fatu.

Miré a Pía con cara de pregunta, ella asintió, tomó los dos micrófonos que estaban al lado del equipo de música y se acercó a darme uno.

-Yo elegiré la canción!- se adelanto Greta buscando entre la lista, los demás se acomodaron en los sofás y en las fiacas que estaban llenando el lugar. Más bien los sillones eran para las parejas, osea Fatu y Marissa en uno y Adela e Ignacio en el otro. Pía y yo estábamos en el centro esperando la elección de Greta.

-Ya está! – celebró Greta e inmediatamente se fue a sentar después de haber seleccionado la canción.

Aquel piano de "Víveme" de Laura Pausini comenzó a sonar, de nuevo no era una canción a dueto, pero entre las dos la arreglaríamos.

_No necesito más de nada ahora que-_Comencé sonriéndole dulcemente a mi Pía-_me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro, créeme esta vez, _-Le cantaba mientras asentía con la cabeza-_créeme porque, créeme y verás, no acabará más._-Sus ojos brillaban mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

_Tengo un deseo escrito en alto –_dramaticé apuntando brevemente hacia el cielo- _que vuela ya, mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo. Créeme esta vez, créeme porque –_ En verdad, como decía la canción, quería que esta vez me creyera…-_me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé-_ …que ya no habían más confusiones…

_Hay gran espacio en tú y yo, cielo abierto que ya nos encierra a las dos, -…_Que esta vez iba en serio.-_pues sabemos lo que es necesidad. –_Pía me dio un empujoncito y se adelantó en el estribillo.

_Víveme sin miedo ahora, que sea una vida o sea un ahora, no me dejes libre aquí desnuda, _- Cantó mientras me guiñaba un ojo-_mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo te ruego, víveme sin más vergüenza aunque este todo el mundo en contra. _– hizo su dramatización apuntando con el dedos a todos lados.-_Deja la apariencia-_ se me acercó y me tomó una mano-_ y toma el sentido _– me la puso cerca de su corazón mientras me miraba dulcemente a los ojos.-_y siente lo que llevo dentro._

_Y te transformas en un cuadro _– me separé mientras le cantaba-_dentro de mí que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas. Créeme esta vez,_- me acerqué yo esta vez acariciando su cara-_ créeme porque me haría daño una y otra vez._- Alcancé a echarle un vistazo a la audiencia, Ignacio jugaba con el cabello de Adela de una manera muy tierna, Marissa parpadeaba repetidamente, y bueno, todos los demás estaban absortos.

_Si entre mi realidad –_canté yo-_hoy yo tengo algo más que jamás tuve ayer –_Y se me adelantó Pía-_necesitas vivirme un poco más.-_Hizo con su dedo índice y el pulgar esa seña de "poquito".

Ambas cantamos juntas el segundo estribillo.

_Víveme sin miedo ahora, que sea una vida o sea un ahora, no me dejes libre aquí desnuda,-_A diferencia de la vez anterior con Mi historia entre tus dedos…-_mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo te ruego, víveme sin más vergüenza aunque este todo el mundo en contra.- _… el ambiente de ahora era totalmente romántico y tranquilo, no tenso y apasionado como aquella vez-_ Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido y siente lo que llevo dentro._

_Has abierto en mí _–Cantó Pía-_la fantasía, me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha. –_y seguí yo-_Es tu Guión la vida mía, me enfocas me diriges pones las ideas._

Pía me cantó el final, casi hablando en un susurro.

_Víveme sin miedo ahora, aunque este todo el mundo en contra, -_me separó un mechón de pelo que me caía sobre el ojo-_deja la apariencia y toma el sentido y siente lo que llevo dentro…_

Terminamos de cantar y nos abrazamos apretadamente después de dejar los mocrófonos spbre la mesa.

Nuestra pequeña audiencia estalló en aplausos de inmediato. Todos celebraban nuestra canción, excepto Axl que parecía un poco disgustado. Cuando la euforia momentánea acabó él se atrevió a preguntar.

-Entonces…sí están juntas?- miro a los lados perturbado- eres gay después de todo drangoncita?- cerré los ojos y reí un poco antes de contestarle. Tomé la mano de Pía y entrelacé nuestros dedos, ella me miró y soltó una nerviosa risilla.

-No Axl, no soy gay, sólo soy Valentina enamorada de Pía, así de simple- Le contesté orgullosa.

-Pero si eres una mujer enamorada de otra mujer entonces eres gay- Interrumpió Piti.

-No exactamente- le explicó Pía- nosotras sólo somos nosotras, no hay que poner etiquetas.

Que adorable era Pía, se unía conmigo a lo del odio a las etiquetas, pero yo bien sabía que a ella sólo le gustaban las mujeres. Más bien era un "Valensexual"!

-Pero son novias?- Interrogó Nina. Pía y yo nos miramos y luego nos sonreímos con ternura.

-Sólo somos...-empezaba a explicar yo, pero fui interrumpida por mi amada.

-Sólo somos Pía y Valentina, ya está!

-Brindo por eso! – exclamó Adela con una botella de Tequila en la mano. Nadie tenía vasos así que sólo dijimos "salud!"- Me parece súper revolucionario que no quieran caer en los estigmas sociales, ni en los nombres, ni en las etiquetas, en serio, las admiro chicas, de hecho- miro a Ignacio que la abrazaba por la espalda- Podemos nosotros ser sólo Ignacio y Adela?- Ignacio la miro divertido y le asintió.

-Y nosotros podemos ser Fatu y Marissa? Le preguntó emocionada Marissa a su ojos de gato.

-Pero si tú me pediste que fuéramos novios- dijo él confundido.

-Pues terminamos- sentenció Marissa- Ahora sí somos Fatu y Marissa- chilló ella. Todo reímos a carcajadas.

-Bien bien!- trato de calmarnos Greta- entonces nadie es novio de nadie!

-Jajaja! Son unos copiones!- acusó Pía.

- Entonces Axl y Valentina puede ser?- preguntó Axl esperanzado, yo sólo lo miré con compasión.

-Wey- dijo Piti a su lado- tienes que admitir que Pía y Valentina se escucha más bonito- hubo unas risillas y otros que decían "sí" moviendo la cabeza. Axl musitó un leve "pues sí"

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que nos enfocáramos en ella. Adela fue a abrirle a Emiliano, él entró y saludo con un "hola" general.

-Emiliano, que gusto! Ya se te extrañaba! – exclamó Pía a mi lado. De nuevo empezaba a sentir incomodidad, pero no quería que Pía se enojara otra vez y con justa razón.

- También los extrañé a todos!- agregó él muy entusiasmado.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos- sentenció Greta- ahora nos puedes explicar, por favor, cuál es el anuncio que tienes que hacer, Adela?

-Ya sí, de verdad, dinos- reclamó Nina- estás embarazada o te vas a casar con Ignacio?

-Ninguna de las dos.-nos dijo Adela mientras pasaba cerca de todos nosotros ofreciéndonos brownies- Esta más que nada es una fiesta de despedida, bueno, no quiero parecer muy repetida, pero este es nuestro "hasta luego".

-Qué? Te vas? –Pregunté muy asombrada.

-Sí. Nachito y yo nos vamos a Nueva York, a conocer el mundo, a cumplir nuestros sueños…- Nos comunicó Adela con tranquilidad.

-Pero…se van para siempre?- interrogó Greta antes de darle un mordisco a su bocadillo.

-No lo creo- respondió esta vez Ignacio- serán unos años, no sé cuantos, primero iremos a Nueva York, luego queremos ir a Paris, a Londres, a Australia, a Tokyo, en fin…- se tomó la cabeza- Vamos a recorrer el mundo juntos! No sabemos cuándo volveremos, pero algún día…

-Ay! Que romántico!- expresó Marissa mirando al cielo con cara de enamorada.

-Uy! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba… los voy a extrañar-decía Greta- pero estoy muy feliz por ustedes!

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en el comentario de Greta, todos los íbamos a extrañar inmensamente, pero eso era lo que Adela quiso toda su vida, y pues Nachito… él tenía su sueño cumplido con Adela al lado, recorrer el mundo con ella sería como cumplirlo más allá de lo que alguna vez hubiese imaginado.

-Bueno, y es por eso que ven tan pocos muebles aquí…y tantas botellas! Si esta será nuestra última fiesta en mucho tiempo tiene que ser LA fiesta.

-Pero que palabras tan dulces Adela!- gritó Greta quien inmediatamente fue en busca de los vasos para servir los licores. Adela se dirigió al equipo de música y luego de apretar algunos botones el departamento entero comenzó a retumbar al ritmo de Ballroom Blitz.

_Are you ready Steve?-_ Comenzó Adela a mover los labios dirigiéndose a Greta- _Aha-_ Le respondió ella- _Andy?-_ me miró esta vez a mi- _Yeah!-_ le dije yo- _Mick?-_ apuntó finalmente a Pía-_ Okey- _ rió ella- _alright, fellas, let's goooo!- _Gritó Adela dando inicio a la gran fiesta que esperábamos tener.

Los ritmos del rock and roll entraban en mi cuerpo tan rápido como el alcohol, y la euforia se sentía en todo el ambiente y en todos los presentes.

_Oh it's been getting so hard living with the thing you do to me, aha- _Greta propuso una competencia de shot de tequila a la que todos entramos, sin ninguna excepción.

_Oh my dreams are getting so strange, i'd like to tell you everything I see- _ 4 rondas y todos de pie, a la quinta Piti se fue al baño con una mano en la boca, Yo comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo muy caliente.

_Oh, I see a man at the back, as a matter of fact is eyes are red as the sun, and a girl in the corner let no one ignore her 'cause she thinks she's the passionate one.- _El juego terminó luego de 11 rondas sin ganadores, pero sí con algunos caídos, Piti para empezar, seguido de Nina y finalmente Marissa, quienes después de pasar un rato en el baño se recompusieron y volvieron a la fiesta. Adela tomó la mano de Greta y se fueron al centro a bailar rock and roll desaforadamente.

_Oh, yeah, it was like lighting, everybody was frightening and the music was soothing, and they all started grooving, yeaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!- _Para ese momento ya todos se movían en la improvisada pista de baile a su propio ritmo, yo tomaba la mano de Pía y trataba de menearme con el mareo corriendo por todo el cuerpo, el primer mareo, ese que es casi agradable.

_And the man in the back said everyone attack, and it turned into a ballroom blitz. And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you, It'll turn into a ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz._

Muchos se habían dejado una botella para ellos solos, Pía y yo teníamos una de Gin que yo sostenía celosamente en las manos. La empinábamos mientras bailábamos, yo no podía parar de reír, bueno…al parecer todos estaban con ataque de risa, miré a la mesa y entendí la razón, los brownies que nos repartió Adela.

_Oh reaching out of something, touching nothing's all I ever do- _ Luego de un rato solo era capaz de ver fotografías entremedio del baile, veía todo moverse tan rápido, pero de repente mi mirada se posó en un rincón, Brenda y Anabella? Jajaja, eso sí que era raro, hice además de apuntarles, "shh" me dijo Pía quien también las había notado. "déjalas tranquilitas no mas" me ordenó antes de darme un gran beso con sabor a Gin.

_Oh I softly call you over, when you appear there´s nothing left to you- _Nina comenzó a saltar eufórica y pronto todos imitamos sus movimientos, a excepción de Brenda y Bella que estaban ocupadas en otra parte.

_And the man in the back is ready to crack as he raises his hand to the sky, and the girl in the corner is everyone's mourner, she could kill you with a wink of her eye. –_ súbitamente me cayó Greta encima que al parecer se había soltado de la mano de Adela mientras bailaban rock and roll y salió volando hasta aquí. Se paró rápidamente y siguió bailando ante las risas de todos.

_Oh, yeah! It was electric, so frantically hectic, and the band started leaving, Cause they all stopped breathing, Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! –_Alguien en la sala apagó las luces y ya solo podia sentir mi cuerpo moverse y chocar con otros.

_And the man in the back said everyone attack, and it turned into a ballroom blitz. __And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you, It'll turn into a ballroom blitz- _Los olores del tabaco y el alcohol se mezclaban en el ambiente, junto con las esencias de los presentes, y el rock se combinaba con la euforia. Alguien me abrazaba, supuse que sería Pía, así lo comprobé cuando toqué su larga y lisa cabellera, nos seguimos besando en la oscuridad mientras sonaba el solo de guitarra.

_Oh, yeah, it was like lighting, everybody was frightening and the music was soothing, and they all started grooving, yeaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!- _Pía se me perdió entremedio del baile y seguí moviéndome sola.

_And the man in the back said everyone attack, and it turned into a ballroom blitz. And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you, It'll turn into a ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz.-_ Fui a la mesa por el ultimo brownie, el cual tuve que compartir con Piti que se lo peleaba.

_It's it's ballroom blitz, it's it's ballroom blitz, it's it's ballroom blitz, Yeah! __It's a ballroom blitz!_

Finalmente encendieron las luces y me encontré con que Pía estaba muy sonriente de la mano de Emiliano, seguramente habían estado bailando. Me acerqué rápidamente a ellos y sólo le tomé la mano a Pía para llevarla a mi lado, no quería hacer el asunto más grande de lo que era. Pero por Dios, era tan idiota que me enojara sólo porque ella bailara con alguien que me daban ganas de azotarme a mi misma…tal vez era el alcohol el que me hacía actuar así…no sé, pero tendría que cambiarlo definitivamente.

-Ahora juguemos! – dijo Adela tomando una botella vacía- verdad o desafío le entran?

Todos nos sentamos en un círculo mientras Adela giraba la botella, muchos ya estaban muy ebrios, incluyéndome, claro, los que mejor se veían eran Ignacio, Emiliano, Pía y Marissa. Por mi parte el mundo parecía una tela elástica que se estiraba y volvía a su lugar constantemente, pareciera que alguien me estuviese tomando la cabeza y me la zamarreara bruscamente.

La botella giró apuntando a Brenda, quién escogió desafío.

-Tu desafío- dijo Adela apuntándola mientras su dedo se movía sin control producto de la borrachera- es besar a Anabella- Brenda sin ninguna oposición se acercó a Bella y le planto un besote.

-Ay! No se vale! –Protestó Marissa-No pueden hacer desafíos tan fáciles, si hasta favor les hacen.- a mi me entró un ataque incontrolable de risa, no sé si por su comentario o por el estado en el cual me encontraba.

La botella volvió a girar, me empezó a entrar un pesado sueño. Esta vez le apuntó a Pía, quien escogió verdad.

-Ya Pía, dinos la verdad- escuchaba a Adela entre sueños- Quién es mejor en la cama, Anabella o Valentina? – me reí aún con los ojos cerrados, alguna personas jamás harían ese tipo de preguntas a no ser que estuviesen ebrias como lo estaba Adela, pero tratándose de ella sé que la hubiese hecho sobria de todas maneras. No escuché la respuesta de Pía, al parecer había decidido cambiar por desafío, ya que no quería responder a esa pregunta.

-Valen- me dio un golpecito Pía en la mejilla- estás bien? Quieres ir a acostarte?

-No, estoy bien! – le dije mientras me apoyaba en su hombro y trataba de mantenerme despierta, no era la única, Axl, Piti y Nina yacían en los sillones durmiendo, acomodados como podían.

-Bueno, pero que el desafió no sea tan fácil esta vez! -Dijo Marissa- no le vayan a decir que bese a Valentina!

-Que bese a Emiliano!- Propuso la misma Greta. Pía la miró con los ojos muy abierto, al igual que Emiliano y yo.

-Eso!- celebró Adela- Besa a Emiliano- Le ordenó. Pía me miró con cara de pregunta, yo tenía tan poca energía que ni para enojarme alcanzaba, sólo me reí descontroladamente. Alcancé a ver a Emiliano frotarse las palmas de las manos y eso es lo último que recuerdo.


	13. Adiós Adela

**Hola de nuevo a todas. Después de un largo tiempo me reintegro al mundo de la escritura. Espero que todavía queden por lo menos dos personas que chequen esta página, porque planeo terminar este fic. El capítulo siguiente este ya está listo, pero quiero darles una semanita para que lean este primero :P **

**Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y que lean lo que escribo, especialmente a Rami que es la que ah estado insistiendo en que siga con este arte y bueno, en general a todas, PaxHunter13, Ladylibra10, GinebraRemyHadley, Kdl94, stephanie, RiotIs y la querida Ciegazul! Ojalá aún no me hayan olvidado :P y sigan el final de la historia. **

**No me había dado tiempo de escribir, pero con la universidad en toma tengo mucho tiempo libre XD .**

**Bueno, eso, no olviden checkar la próxima semana, el nuevo capítulo, sólo a 4 caps del final : D **

Miré a Emiliano impaciente mientras se frotaba las manos esperando aquel beso que era el desafío que yo debía cumplir, lenta y seductoramente me acerqué a su rostro, ante la mirada atónita de todas y la de él mismo. Pero apresuradamente desvié la dirección de mis labios y un sonoro beso quedó marcado en su mejilla.

-Ah! Pía eso no se vale! – Protestó Marissa.

-Era un beso beso Pía!- le siguió Adela.

-Claro que vale- les expliqué yo. Jamás explicaron que clase de beso era el que tenía que darle, y pues supuse que lo habían dejado a mi criterio- me defendí victoriosa.

-Ni modo Emi, es lo que hay no más! – le dijo Greta consolándolo divertidamente, el rió.

-Oigan- dijo Ignacio- parece que Valentina ya se dio.

-Uhh Valen!- exclame asustada, ella dormía apoyada en sus propias piernas, enteramente contorsionada, habrá sido esta su primera borrachera?- Valen, Valen- le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cara para que reaccionara y me ayudara a llevarla a acostar, Greta, Adela y Fatu reían histéricamente, Marissa sonreía para llevarles el juego. Me acerqué al oído de mi Valen.

-Mi amor- le dije despacito- despierta, vamos a acostarnos.- Pero ella ni se movía.

-Hay un colchón en la primera habitación- me indicó Ignacio. Le sonreí agradecida.

-Oye Pía! Por qué no la revisas? No vaya a ser que tenga muerte alcohólica!- dijo asustada Marissa.

-Muerte alcohólica!- Gritaron Adela y Greta al mismo tiempo mientras explotaban en risas.

-No se dice muerte alcohólica Mari, se dice intoxicación con alcohol o coma etílico en el peor de los casos.

- A ver!- se acercó Adela- déjamela a mi- tomó la cabeza de Valentina con ambas manos- Te liberó alma en pena, sal demonio!- le gritaba mientras le sacudía la cabeza. Interferí de inmediato entre las risas de todos y la propia también, justamente eso sí la hizo despertar.

-AHH? Qué? Qué pasa?- preguntó mi Valen mientras pestañeaba confundida.

-Nada Valen, que te quedaste dormida, vamos, te voy a llevar a la habitación para que duermas más cómoda. Me miró un instante y en cuanto lo pudo procesar empezó a intentar ponerse de pie. Se tambaleaba mucho al hacerlo así que me paré e intenté ayudarla.

-Déjame Pía, que yo puedo sola, que no ves?- me decía tambaleándose más de la cuenta, yo me aparte ante su pedido, pero al instante en que me aparté ella cayó sobre su trasero al piso, se quejó de manera muda, porque abrió la boca y puso cara de dolor pero no emitió ningún ruido. Todos estallamos en risa, hasta ella misma.

-Ves? Te dije que necesitabas ayuda.- le dije levantando una ceja.

-Te ayudo- se levantó inmediatamente Emiliano y la tomó por un brazo y yo por el otro.

La condujimos hasta la habitación y en cuanto se tumbó en la cama se quedó profundamente dormida, miré a Emiliano y reí con ternura, el se contagió. La cubrí con una frazada para que no le diese frío y luego salimos de la habitación. Al salir todo estaba en calma, Mari y Fatu dormían en un sofá y Adela con Greta abrazadas en las Fiacas, Axl , Piti y Nina ya dormían en un sillón hace rato, de Bella y Brenda ni rastros, Ignacio trataba de limpiar un poco. Fui por frazadas para cubrirlos a todos.

-Te ves tan tierna haciendo eso!- exclamo Emiliano detrás de mi. Yo lo miré suspicaz y divertida.

- No te me pases de listo tú machito!- le advertí.

-Qué? Si sólo te estoy diciendo tierna- dijo el levantando las manos a modo de "yo no he hecho nada". Lo miré picarona y con los ojos achinados.

-Te ayudo a limpiar Ignacio?- Le ofrecí.

-No, gracias Pía, sólo era una aseada, mañana nos vamos y los de la mudanza se encargarán de esto. Y ya…- miró su reloj- me tengo que ir a arreglar unos últimos pendientes antes del viaje.

- Pero a esta hora?- inquirí.

-Sí, ya son las 6, tengo que aprovechar el día. Pía, un favorcillo, por fa, espera a que yo llegué o a que Adela despierte antes de…no, mejor espera a que yo llegué antes de irte, llego en 4 horas, puedes?

- Sí, claro. De todas maneras tenía que esperar a que Valentina saliera de su muerte alcohólica, recuerdas?

- Jajajaja, sí, claro! Bueno, adiós, te veo en un rato.

Ignacio se fue y aunque me pidió que no lo hiciera comencé a limpiar un poco. A recoger botellas, barrer el piso, lavar vasos.

- Serías una excelente esposa Pía! – decía Emiliano burlándose de nuevo con sus coqueteos.

- Jajaja! – reí sarcástica- Y te funciona esa frase con todas tus chicas?- le pregunte acercándome a él poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y acercándole mis labios a los suyos ante su sorpresa.

-No…osea…quiero decir que…- nuestros labios estaban casi tocándose – bueno…yo…

- Porque conmigo no te funcionó ni un poquito Emi- Y me alejé dejándolo sonriendo avergonzado.

-Eres una sádica, lo sabías?- bromeó.

- Jajaja!- carcajeé mientras lavaba los vasos- dile al amigo que se duerma!- me burlé mirando su pantalón.

-Muy graciosa! mejor...- titubeó mirando a todos lados- ...mejor me voy al baño.

-Más te vale!- Le grité- Hombres!- exclamé en voz alta.

Después de terminar de lavar los vasos eran cerca de las 7 am, todos aún dormían, tal vez y tenía chance de dormir un poquito. Me armé una camita con una de las fiacas que había en la sala y me puse una frazada encima tratando de dormir. Emiliano llegó del baño, me vio y tomo lugar al lado de mi.

-Hey!, búscate otro esta es mía!

-No seas egoísta Pía, es suficientemente grande para los dos! – Decía robándome un poco de frazada.- además los dos juntos dormimos más calentitos.

-Calentito estarás tú baboso!- le dije mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza, la verdad es que los coqueteos de Emiliano eran un juego entre los dos, ya no me molestaba como cuando él recién había llegado a la casa de Maca.- Ya bueno- acepté finalmente mientras abrazaba a mi amigo- pero cuéntame, qué ha sido de tu vida desde que no te veo! Qué pasó con Greta?

-Uhh! Pues la historia de Greta…mira finalmente nos dimos cuenta que no funcionábamos el uno para el otro…yo la quiero mucho y ella también a mí, pero cuando estábamos juntos simplemente no era sano…No sé si me entiendes.

-Sí, eso creo…pero supe que después tu tuviste otra novia, no es así pillín?- le dije arqueando las cejas.

-Jajaja! Sí- dijo él mirando a los lados- pero lo que rápido viene, rápido se va!

- Imbécil!- me burlé juguetona dándole un golpecito en la nuca- es "fácil se viene, fácil se va"!

-Ah, es lo mismo!

- Bueno, así que era fácil la niña?

-Jajaja no! No es eso, - rió un poco tapándose la boca- quiero decir que como lo nuestro empezó tan rápido, así mismo terminó.

- Ahhh!- exclamé a modo de entendimiento.- Bueno, pues para la próxima no te pierdas tanto mira que se te echa de menos.

-Lo sé, ya también te eché de menos Pía! Aunque no lo creas, a ti y a todas!

-Awwww como saca su lado sensible el machito!- bromeé.

- Que pesada eres! – se quejó el en medio de risas.

- Ya, ya, pero en serio, es bueno tenerte de vuelta Emi!

- Y aquí me quedaré siempre que me necesites- Me estrechó dulcemente en sus brazos ahí acostados en la fiaca.

-Que romántico!- escuché al frente de nosotros y miré con los ojos muy abiertos, era Valentina, ah! Que problemón iba a tener ahora con lo paranoica que había estado toda la noche! - No se detengan por mí, yo ya me iba- dijo antes de irse rápidamente a la habitación, seguramente a buscar sus cosas.

- Uuh! Perdón Pía, yo no sabía que era tan celosa!- Se disculpó Emiliano.

-No te preocupes Emi, que aquí la culpa no es tuya.-

Me dirigí a la habitación con mucho enojo, al abrir la puerta para entrar justo Valentina iba saliendo, casi chocamos.

-A ti que te pasa eh Valentina? Que me vas a hacer escenitas cada vez que este yo con un amigo?

- Un amigo Pía?- me miró con furia en los ojos- Por favor a ese man siempre le has gustado y tú lo sabes!

-Emiliano y yo somos A-M-I-G-O-S! Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez! Bella y yo somos amigas, Brenda y yo somos amigas! Entiende que a la única persona que quiero es a ti! Te amo Valentina, soy enteramente tuya, que debo hacer para que me creas? carajo!

Sorpresivamente Valentina se acercó y me besó con vehemencia, me tomó de la nuca acercando mucho nuestras cabezas, yo le respondí con la misma efusividad, tomando su cintura. Nos tumbamos en el colchón mientras nos seguíamos besando apasionadamente unos segundos más. Entre un beso y otro me dijo casi en un tono desesperado- Dime de nuevo que eres mía, dímelo- me sorprendió su petición pero no dude en repetírselo más de una vez- soy tuya, soy tuya, soy tuya, soy tuya! , solamente tuya.- después de esa frase sus besos se tornaron mas calmos y ella más tranquila. Finalmente abandonamos nuestros labios, se apoyó en mi pecho y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Perdón por todos los celos Pía, pero es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte! –casi parecía una niñita desamparada, era obvio que aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, por eso su comportamiento tan extraño. Pues Valentina no solía demostrar tan visiblemente sus debilidades. Desde la muerte de Ana que ella se había puesto una especie de coraza en lo que a miedos se refería.

-No te preocupes hermosa. Le dije dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cara- nunca me vas a perder. Luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

No me quise dormir, sólo la observé un largo rato, no sé cuanto exactamente, parecía un ángel así, tan frágil, tan hermosa. Que ridículo me pareció lo que me decía! Qué miedo iba a tener de perderme? Si ella era toda mi alegría, mis ganas de vivir y de hecho mi vida misma.

Escuché que alguien en la sala prendía la radio, debió haber sido Emiliano, era el único despierto. Esa canción que empezaba a sonar demostraba muy bien todo lo que sentía por ella en ese instante.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, -_ le revolví suavemente el cabello-_watch you smile while you´re sleeping, __while you're far away and dreaming- _Una risilla de ternura se me escapó mientras la miraba_-__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender__- _Claro que podría pasar toda mi vida mirándola así_-__I could stay lost in this moment- _suspiré hondamente_- forever,__  
__Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. – _ella respiraba rápidamente, creo que aún dormida sentía igual que yo_- Don't want to close my eyes_- No los cerraría_-__I don't want to fall asleep- _era verdad, no quería dormir_ -__Cause I'd miss you babe__, __And I don't want to miss a thing__- _solo mirarla me hacía descansar en la felicidad de su amor_ -Cause even when I dream of you t__he sweetest dream will never do- _El sueño más dulce era este mismo momento, no había más_- __I'd still miss you babe__ , __and I don't wannna miss a thing.__  
__Lying close to you feeling your heart beating__, - _su corazón latía lento, calmado_-__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming__, __Wondering if it's me you're seeing__, - _me estaba viendo en sus sueños, sonreía, por eso lo sé_-__Then I kiss your eyes__, __And thank God we're together__, - _No estaba segura de que hubiese un Dios, pero si lo había, claro que le agradecería el amor de mi Valentina_- __I just want to stay with you in this moment forever__, - _Le canté en el oído aquellas tres palabras que seguían con ímpetu , mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos_ -__Forever and ever!__  
__I don't want to close my eyes__, __I don't want to fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe__, __and I don't wanna miss a thing__. __Cause even when I dream of you__ t__he sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe__, __and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile__, __I don't want to miss one kiss__, __I just want to be with you__, __right here with you, just like this- _era cierto, justo así quería estar toda la vida_-__, __I just want to hold you close__, __feel your heart so close to mine__, - _tan cerca que nuestros corazones palpitaban juntos, al mismo tiempo_- __and just stay here in this moment__, __for all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

El ultimo estribillo de la canción se lo canté bajito a mi Valen .  
_Don't want to close my eyes__, __I don't want to fall asleep__, __and I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you__ t__he sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe__, __and I don't want to miss a thing._

-Yo tampoco quiero perderme nada Pía- me sorprendí al escuchar a Valentina que me miraba dulcemente.

-Hey! Que tú no estabas dormida? – le reclamé mientras le revolvía el cabello.

- Desperté cuando me abrazaste- me contestó acariciándome la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Eres una tramposa- le dije mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y miraba directamente a sus ojos.

De pronto escuchamos el ruido de la puerta, nos llamó la atención.

-Debe ser Ignacio- le dije a Valen y ambas nos paramos para ir a la sala y despedirnos.

Al salir de la habitación nos dimos cuenta que los tres mosqueteros ya se habían ido, me pregunto si de haber habido refrigerador se hubiesen quedado. Todos estaban buscando sus cosas para marcharse.

-Amigos!- Nos habló Adela- gracias a todos por venir hoy, ah! Y espero verlos esta tarde en el aeropuerto para la despedida final.

-Claro que ahí estaremos!- expresó Greta.

-No nos lo perderíamos – dijo Valen.

-Hay que romántico!- exclamó Marissa.

-Ay! Pues yo no sé – dijo Nina mientras se limaba una uña, todos la miramos con cara de sorpresa y disgusto- AY ya bueno! Si iré!

-Y tú Emiliano, irás?-Preguntó Adela.

-Claro, ahí estaré en la tarde.-Respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Ok, el vuelo parte a las 7, los quiero a las 6 para despedirnos, va?

- Va! – respondimos todos, y nos marchamos.

Al llegar a casa el sueño nos venció a ambas, sólo nos abrazamos y nos pusimos a dormir.

-Pía, Pía! – abrí los ojos y vi a Valentina muy exaltada.

-Qué pasa Valen? – le pregunté mientras me restregaba los ojos.

- Nos quedamos dormidas, son las 5: 17, vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto, apúrate vamos!

No alcanzamos a comer nada, ni siquiera a bañarnos, sólo nos subimos a la moto y nos fuimos como un rayo hasta el aeropuerto.

Afortunadamente llegamos justo a la hora. Ahí estaban Ignacio y Adela con sus maletas listos para dar el último adiós.

-Te vamos a extrañar demasiado!- decía Greta casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Adela.

-Ay! No seas melodramática, si tampoco me estoy muriendo- bromeaba Adela, pero sus ojos estaban igualmente vidriosos.

- Hagamos un abrazo grupal, sí? – pidió Marissa, en eso todos nos acercamos y la abrazamos efusivamente.

-Trátala bien, eh?- le dije a Ignacio.

-No más bien que Adela lo trate bien a él- dijo Piti, todos reímos, era verdad, era Ignacio el que se iba a tener que ir con cuidado.

-Promete conectarte seguido! – le pidió Valentina.

-Claro que sí, me convertiré en una experta del Skype, lo prometo.

- No nos vayas a olvidar- dijo Axl.

-Saben que nunca los podría olvidar, mis tres mosqueteros, ni a ustedes, las niñas mal; son una parte muy importante en mi vida- decía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ay ya, que hasta pierdes la esencia de Adela- Bromeó Fatu. Reímos un poco emocionados por la despedida.

-Hey, pero donde está Emiliano, todavía no llega- preguntó Greta.

-uuuuuuyyy! – coreamos todos.

-Jajaja! No sean tontos! – dijo Greta un poco enrojecida.

-Mira, ahí ya viene- Indicó Marissa.

Emiliano venía raro, con una cara descolocada, como si algo le molestara o le hubiese exaltado mucho.

-Y esa carita?- preguntó Adela.

-Nada- dijo él acercándose a abrazarla- problemillas en el trabajo. Te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje, y que seas muy feliz con el hombre que amas.

-Gracias Emi! Bueno, ya estamos un poco tarde, ya están llamando para nuestro vuelo. Adiós chicos, los vamos a extrañar a todos!

Y partieron a tomar su vuelo. Casi llegando a la puerta Adela nos dio una última mirada con una gran sonrisa.

- Sean Buenas niñas mal! – gritó Ignacio antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la puerta de abordaje.

Nos quedamos conversando unos minutos más y de pronto me llegó un mensaje de texto. Era de Emiliano, por qué me iba a enviar un texto si estábamos tan cerca?

"Piérdete un poco, necesito hablar contigo a solas, es muy importante"

Lo miré y asentí, le dije a Valen que iba al baño y disimuladamente él también se perdió.


End file.
